Yakuza
by CrAzY-SiLLy-Me
Summary: AU SasuSaku Haruno Sakura, a daughter of the leader of Japan, is in danger. Her father hires a bodyguard, who is actually a part of the Yakuza who is after her. However, what can you do if you start falling for the target? Contains Lime or more...
1. Bodyguard

_A/N: Yet here I am again with a Yakuza SasuSaku fic! Enjoy! Before I forget, I got inspired by **Nadyell's** Conspiracy of the Heart and Soul. If you do have time, please read it, I assure you, it'll be worth it and it's in my favorites if you do think of giving it a shot! And don't think I took the name of their Yakuza as Sharingan from the story, I was really planning it but when I read it, I tried to think up of another one but… my mind responded blank. Though it is a bit cliché-ish… so… what name would suit Sasuke's Yakuza? Might as well stick to Sharingan… _

_**Disclaimer: Let's see, exactly how many of you are aware that I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or ANY of its characters because if I do, I won't be having Sasuke leave and make him turn to Sakura with wide eyes after she confesses to him he loves her and I'll even make him drop his bag and run to her, give her a hug and- okay, okay, getting out of hand here but some people keep telling me to do a disclaimer so NOTE, I'll only put this up on the first chapters of my stories.**_

A/N 2: Okay, I owe two reviewers, **2sidesof1soul** and **Fuyumiko-sama** for informing me about Japan's government system. So instead of President, it's Prime Minister. Thanks for the info you two! I owe you guys one! And sorry for the error to all of you and I'm glad and thankful you like this story! Here's the revised version of chapter 1.  
**

* * *

**

**Yakuza**

What comes to mind when you meet the deadliest and most feared gang? Would you fight and be killed? Would you scream to alert the neighborhood yet get your throat slit? Or would you run, like what the daughter of Japan's prime minister is doing?

Haruno Sakura, a girl at the age of eighteen, fleeing from four men running after her. She didn't know what she did wrong to have this Yakuza, particularly the top gang, run after her. They just suddenly appeared in front of her on her way home from school; at this hour..? Well, she needed to stay to help clean up the mess one of her classmates made in the cafeteria and in the classroom. But why were they after her?

"_Oh yeah, I'm the child of Japan's leader!" _she smacked her forehead which was abnormally large. _"And to think I was a top achiever." _She kept running and even took out her cellular phone, dialed her dad's number and when he picked the phone up, she yelled that she was being chased by Japan's number one Yakuza group: Sharingan.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Bodyguard_**

When Haruno Ikichi heard of this, he sent out half of the police force to rescue her daughter. He tagged along inside a black vehicle with three guards inside to protect him and a few secret agents following and riding motorcycles to the sides. He was indeed furious that Sharingan had to involve his daughter, the only family he had left, since his wife died in the hands of the same Yakuza. "When I get a hold of their leader, I swear I will make their deaths slow and painful." He said, clenching his fist. "Drive faster; she could be caught by now!"

"Yes sir!" The driver replied, panicking at the way his boss ordered him. He steered the wheel a few times, all eyes looking for a hint of pink, after all, it wasn't everyday a human was born with pink hair. "There!" the agent on the passenger seat yelled, pointing to where Sakura and a group of men were running. The car screeched to a halt, followed by a few more bikes and convertibles as men dressed in suits got out, each holding a gun and aiming for the men in pursuit of Sakura. They were surprised, however, to see those men on the floor, Sakura kneeling on the ground and a man who stood before her. They took aim at the man as he turned slightly to them with piercing onyx eyes.

"No, no! Drop your guns!"

They looked at Sakura through their dark tinted shades, wondering why they would do so. Sakura got up and told them she was okay and that the man they tried to shoot saved her from the four men sprawled on the cemented ground. "He saved me from them…" she said as her father stepped out and the agents escorted him to where his daughter is.

"Name and age." he said to the savior of his daughter.

"Uchiha," he answered. "Uchiha Sasuke. 18 years old."

"Uchiha..?" he raised a brow at the boy before him. "Why would a member of the Uchiha family save my daughter? Aren't you guys the type who mind their own business?" the prime minister asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

Sasuke only scoffed. "I'm different from them." He walked off, not bothering to say goodbye or show respect; definitely a rebel of his clan. "Wait." The teen stopped and turned his head slightly to the girl he saved. "I just… wanted to thank you, Uchiha-san." She bowed down a bit and Sasuke gave a nod and continued leaving.

"Sakura," she turned to her father. "You'll need a bodyguard, and I think I found one suitable for the job." He made a gesture to one of his top ten agents and they immediately surrounded Sasuke in a circle, the teen standing in the middle. His eyes were closed and his hands inside his unbuttoned trench coat's pockets. Sakura realized why she hadn't seen him until he was before her; he was clad in all black. Shirt inside the coat that reached his knees and black pants and shoes, add to that his hair and eyes and he can kill anybody without being seen.

"Dad, what're you-" her father raised a hand to stop her and looked at the young Uchiha. "I want to test you, Uchiha-san, I need to see how good you are."

"For what, to hire me as your daughter's bodyguard?" he snorted. "Forget it." And he continued walking. "I don't want to send your skilled agents to the hospital." The prime minister nodded his head and the ten agents charged at him. Sasuke smirked. "Too easy." And he evaded the punches and kicks thrown at him. He elbowed one person on the gut and pulled his arm, swinging him amongst the three that tried to charge at him. "Four down." He said and eyed the remaining six. He rushed to two and held onto their heads, crashing them together and making more blood spill on the floor. "Six down." He said to the air in a whisper and headed to the four who brought out chains and knives, angered at how he beat the others like they were just rats and he was a snake. "You're lucky I don't feel like killing." And he ducked when a knife tried to stab him as he gave an uppercut to the agent. Next, he looked at the three who stood their ground. "This is getting boring." He muttered and in a blink of an eye, he was no longer in front of them. All three agents panicked when he appeared behind them as he hit all of them at the back of the neck, making the three faint.

Sasuke sighed and walked off. "Like I said, I'm not interested." Sakura stared at him in awe and her father was doing the same. In only a matter of seconds, he wiped out his elite agents. "Uchiha-san," he yelled and Sasuke once again stopped. "Please, I need someone like you to protect my daughter; she's the only family I have." He smirked evilly, his back was facing them and he couldn't help but think that this mission will be easy. He replaced his smirk with an expressionless face when he turned to them. "When do I start?"

* * *

Sakura finished by tying her hair in a half ponytail style with a black ribbon. She got up and fixed her black tie and black school skirt. Her hand reached for the black school blazer as she put it on and buttoned it. On the left side of the jacket was the blue symbol of her school, Konoha High. In her Alma matter, boys wear the same uniform only in pants of course. She looked at her reflection and smiled, being satisfied with the way she looked. Sakura liked to keep her appearance simple despite being the daughter of a rich and powerful man in the society. 

She climbed down the grand marble stair case with her messenger bag on her right shoulder and a few books and a planner she clutched onto. Sakura heard her father in the dining table, talking to someone that she went there to bid goodbye. She nearly dropped her things when she saw who stood before her father, all dressed in the men's uniform in her school except for the fact that he didn't button up the school blazer.

"U-Uchiha-san..?" she gasped.

Said boy turned to her as her father stopped and looked at her as well. Ikichi smiled and gestured the girl to come over and she did so. "Sakura, you do remember that Uchiha-san here will be your personal bodyguard."

"Y-yeah but I didn't know he was also going to study in the same school."

"Yes, I enrolled him there. He used to study in another school but after I asked for his parents' permission, they thought it was an honor for one of their sons to protect the daughter of the leader of Japan." He turned to give Sasuke a smile who returned it with the same stoic face. "I assure that you will follow everything I told you, Uchiha-san?"

"Aa." He answered. "Sir, can I make a request?"

"Sure."

"Stop calling me _Uchiha-san_."

They remained silent for a while before Ikichi chuckled and nodded. "Alright, Sasuke then, should Sakura call you the same?" he asked, eyeing his daughter. "Oh yeah, to keep his profile low, he will be playing as your," he coughed. "Boyfriend..."

"W-what? No way! I can't- gah, daddy!" she whined. Sakura didn't know whether she'd be glad or not. "Can't he be like my step brother or best friend?"

Ikichi laughed at his daughter. "Come on now Sakura, according to his records in school, he was not only an MVP in basketball but a team captain. Not to mention he aced all of his academics, don't you think it's proper since you're a top achiever? I did hear from your brother, Sasuke, that you're quite a Lady magnet." He smirked at Sasuke who looked away with an annoyed expression, making a mental note to beat his brother up one of these days; that is, if he can even land a punch on him.

"I can tell why…" Sakura whispered to herself, staring at her bodyguard. To be honest, she didn't exactly mind if he were to play the part, he did have looks. Her father caught her staring at Sasuke and he couldn't help but smile. Still, he was strict when it came to his daughter's love life. "Don't worry Sakura, Sasuke isn't much of a PDA fan, so the only signs you two will be showing of having a relationship will be going to and from school together, hand-in-hand." He grinned when the two teens tried to hide their blush. "And, if needed, Sasuke agreed to kissing, only on the cheek or your forehead, just as long as it isn't on the lips or the neck. Besides, I trust Sasuke won't be doing anything like that. He even avoids his mother from kissing him on the cheek." Ikichi got up and motioned the two to follow him.

"Sasuke, according to your father, you already have a driver's license, correct?"

"Hn."

"What I didn't know is," when they opened the huge door, which revealed the Haruno mansion's garden with a fountain in the middle that was surrounded by different kinds of fragrant flowers, Sakura's eyes widened when she saw what was just in front of the foot of the front stairs. "That you drive a-"

"Motorcycle..? Oh my-! It's so cool and shiny and so-so… COOL!" Sakura exclaimed. Her father blinked at where she once was and then to where she is now, right beside the sleek black and blue motorcycle that belonged to her personal bodyguard, supposed boyfriend. "I've always wanted to ride one before but," she pouted at her father. "Daddy doesn't want me to…"

Ikichi sweat dropped and sighed, then turned to Sasuke who had his left hand in his pocket to where the key to the bike was. "Sasuke, why do you prefer driving that instead of a car?" he eyed the teen who just threw the key up in the air and caught it. "It's faster." He walked down the stairs and got on, putting the black helmet after he added. "And easier to escape if a yakuza does find us." Sakura waved goodbye to her father and put on the other black helmet as Sasuke started the ignition and rode off to their school.

* * *

The ride to school was not so quiet, since the girl behind him kept yelling in delight. Sasuke cringed, thinking why he accepted this mission in the first place. Still, perhaps he could have a little fun. Wait; where did that come from? Uchiha Sasuke has no time for such things. He shook the thought off as they neared the school building. He entered the gate and parked it in the parking lot. After all, this school was exclusive and most students here drive their own ride. He took off his helmet and sighed. 

Sakura waited for him to get their things as he handed her, her things and slung his own backpack on his right shoulder, pocketed his motor keys and following his _mistress_. He noticed a group of boys holding bouquets of flowers and a few chocolates and cards. He raised a brow at this then turned to where they were looking- er… gaping at: Haruno Sakura. Sasuke sighed, time to start his role.

Quickly catching up to her when the boys tried to make their move, he slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, taking a whiff of her pink hair as he whispered in her ear to play along. Sakura blushed, not used to the closeness and action he made.

"Saku-chan," he said, loud enough for her fan boys, who were circling around them, to hear. "Who are these guys?" he asked, eyes not leaving each and every boy surrounding them. One boy gathered enough courage to answer. "I am her boyfriend and these guys are just some trying hard losers!"

"Oh," Sasuke said and smirked. "I don't think so," and he tightened his hold around Sakura, making sure it was firm but gentle. He turned his head to hers and kissed her forehead, earning a dark red tint on her cheeks. "_I'm _her boyfriend, and I suggest you guys back off or you might have a one-way ticket to hell." He snickered inwardly when all the boys had looks of rejection, fear, and denial. _"I hope that was convincing enough." _He thought as he and Sakura made their way inside the school.

"Ano, Sasuke-san," she whispered but he stopped her. "W-what?"

"Look, we are pretending to have a relationship so don't call me as if we aren't close." He looked around to see if anyone was listening. "I know you don't like this idea one bit and for your information, I don't too but I have to do my job and I'll need your cooperation."

"Alright, Sasuke-kun then." She said, blushing lightly as she recalled his affectionate actions earlier. She wouldn't believe it herself if she hadn't seen, more or less, experienced that from him. It was as if he was a completely different person. "Come on, your dad might kill me if I don't do a good job and stick to the information he told me to follow." He took her hand, intertwining it with his and she shyly mimicked the gesture. "Besides, aren't you glad I've gotten rid of those annoying fans of yours? Now it's your turn to help me with…" he trailed off, glancing at some of the girls who gawked at him with longing and desire. "Them…"

"First day here and you're already having a fan club, my dad wasn't kidding when he said you were a lady magnet." She giggled and he blushed, grunting. "Relax, I'll get rid of them, somehow…" she said, placing her free index finger on her chin and looking up to the ceiling, her thinking pose as he remembered her father told him. _"Hmm cute…" _he thought and smirked, quickly shrugging the thought off. _"I can't have these thoughts interfering with my _real _job."_

They made their way through the corridors and entered the classroom they were assigned in. At first, everyone was talking and minding their own business until both of them entered the room, all eyes turned to them, mainly on their hands that were intertwined. Sakura, feeling a bit nervous turned slightly to Sasuke, asking if they could let go of each other. He gave a nod, hating too much attention given to them so both let go and went to their seats. Well, Sasuke just followed her and she told him that the seat next to her near the window was empty so he sat down there, only to be surrounded immediately by their girl classmates.

"Ne, you must be a new student here since we haven't seen you in the school grounds," one girl with long black hair said and winked at him flirtatiously but he just kept his cool as if he didn't care about these girls flocking him. "Have a name?" she asked.

"Feh, no duh," he said rudely, hoping that would drive these girls away. He did recall that rich teens like them are a bit sophisticated to hate rude people but hell, he was wrong, that attitude of his only attracted more. "Care to tell us, Mr. handsome?" his eye twitched, oh how he hated having looks. Sometimes, he envied those boys that were being neglected, not knowing that they were jealous and would do anything to have his looks. "No, bug off." He muttered, trying his best to ignore and drive them away. He has to do his job to keep an eye on Sakura but he couldn't since these annoying girls were blocking his view.

"Aww, he's so cool and cute like that!" one said, squealing.

"I bet if he were polite, he'd be just as cool and cute!" one commented.

"_Damn, so either way, whatever attitude I have, they won't leave me alone! Che, I hate my life…" _he slightly turned to where Sakura was. A girl who blocked his view for Sakura fainted, thinking that he was looking at her; he sweat dropped but was glad that she did faint. At least he can ask for Sakura's help with just one look.

The pink haired teen noticed it and smiled, nodding her head and got up, approaching him. "Um, girls, sorry to interrupt but I think my boyfriend would prefer to be alone for now." She said as politely as she could but only received glares and smirks from the irritating flirts.

"You're his girlfriend? Yeah right, just because you're the prime minister's daughter does not mean we have to believe or even follow what you say, you're not even class president here. You're just a top achiever nerd." Sakura was taken aback by this and fought the urge to cry. When she was a kid, she wanted to make friends but people teased her about her forehead and concluded that she might power trip them and all. Sasuke noticed this and seeing her sad eyes made something inside him spark with fury.

"Look you thick-headed moron," he said, addressing to the girl who insulted Sakura. "I don't care if you're rich or not, to me, you're just a spoiled brat, more spoiled than her and I don't give a damn if you're a leader here or not, nor do I care if you're the best but I won't have any of you insult my girlfriend that way." He said in a calm yet angry tone. He stood up and took Sakura by the hand, leaving the classroom after giving a cold glare to the shocked girls. "If I see you insult or make her sad again, I will personally make your life a living hell." And he led Sakura out the door, closing it behind them.

Once outside, without any students or teachers passing, she broke down and started to cry on his chest, taking a fistful of his shirt. Sasuke was a bit shocked at her reaction but relaxed when he heard her try to suppress her sniffles. He wrapped his arms around her for added comfort, not bothering to tell her to stop since he recalled his mother telling him that crying would make things and others feel better when done.

"Sakura," he sighed. "It's alright I'll make sure they won't say those things to you again."

* * *

As time passed by, they entered the classroom yet again. A few girls turned to their direction only to get a glare from Sasuke. They quickly went back to minding their own business as boys stayed clear off of Sakura for a while, not wanting to run into her overprotective _boyfriend_. 

The teacher entered the room, partially shocked it was silent. He took out a folder and asked Sasuke to step forward to introduce himself. He smirked when he faced the teacher in front, his back facing the class.

"He asked you to watch over me, right, Kakashi?"

Kakashi, though half his face was hidden gave a stern look to Sasuke. "Yeah, so don't mess up." He whispered back and again, the teen smirked. "Since when have I messed up?" and he turned to the class, replacing his smirk to an expressionless face. "Uchiha Sasuke, transfer student from Jiyuuoka High." He said as Kakashi asked him to tell the class a little about himself. "I play basketball." He answered. When he said that, a few hands rose to question him and Kakashi called one boy who had messy brown hair.

"You're the MVP there right? Team captain Uchiha?" he asked and got a nod from Sasuke. Soon, all first impressions he gave earlier vanished as some girls immediately lit up and gleamed at him while other boys looked at him with awe. "Cool! I've always wanted to meet you but your old school was really strict! Man, can I get your-"

"If you're asking me to give you an autograph, no, I am not a famous basketball player in Japan, therefore, I don't have any right to give out some." He said. "Photos aren't allowed as well, unless you're a part of the school paper."

Kakashi cleared his throat to gain the disappointed looks of his class. "Based from Jiyuuoka High's record of Uchiha Sasuke, they said he may be an Ace player but he knows when to let the team score to even things out, plus, he doesn't want to hog the spotlight, nor does he want too much attention. During the Inter-high championships, a reporter planned on interviewing him but he declined, saying that he was only a regular high school player." He coughed a bit. "In short, he's… what you say… _humble_ about his abilities and has high respects for the _real _players in Japan." He turned to Sasuke. "Anything else you might add for us to get to know you better?"

"Yeah, I think I have one more thing to let all of you know and I _insist_ that you will all listen to it carefully." He waited for the whole class' attention, including Sakura's. "I'm taken, and stay away from Sakura if you plan on insulting or courting her, I mean it." He gave a sinister glare to each and every student, memorizing their faces for him to know who the ones he gave a warning are. "And to you girls, I don't like any of your attention." He said and went back to his seat when Kakashi told him to do so.

"_Uchiha,_" he turned to Kakashi who gave a knowing look. "What is your relationship with Haruno, care to fill us in so that these curious minds won't bother to _annoy_ you with their questions?" Sasuke cursed his teacher, not only in class but also in fighting, inwardly. "I met Saku-chan during a basketball game. Her father and mine are friends and we both got along pretty well." He answered and glanced at Sakura who was slightly blushing. "I found out she was single and asked her to be my girlfriend and she accepted." He sat down and ignored the looks given to him and Sakura by their classmates.

"_Hmm, a good cover-up, I bet the prime minister thought of this." _He nodded. "Hear that class, I suggest you stay away from those two lovebirds." He smiled, though unseen yet can be told by the look of his eyes, at Sasuke who blushed and glared at him then at Sakura who lowered her head in embarrassment. _"Something tells me this mission will be fun."

* * *

_

A few hours later, lunch came and Sakura took out her lunch. "Ne, Sasuke-kun," he turned to her. "Can we eat somewhere else?" she asked, trying to avoid the looks her classmates gave them. "Sure." He said and got up, waiting for Sakura. Both walked to the rooftop where they enjoyed the breeze and can be alone to act their normal selves.

"Hey," she said and had her eyes half-closed as he sat down beside her and leaned his head on the wall, looking up at the sky with closed eyes. "Hn." He replied. Sakura smiled at his attitude. "Thanks for… the back-up, I must be really lousy to help you out in getting rid of your fans." She said, struggling to not let her tears flow down. Sakura, when still a child, was always emotional, letting her feelings get the best of her. Her deceased mother had told her that she was emotionally strong for not being afraid to let all her feelings out. Still, right now, she fought the urge to show her expressions. "I really suck at helping people, maybe that's one reason why I don't have friends… maybe they're just saying I'm a power tripper to hide the real reason that I'm useless…" she laughed at herself and finally let the unshed tears flow. "You must find me really pathetic for crying over things…" she wiped the tears away with her hands. "Sorry for opening up just like that, I get really emotional."

"I don't care." He said and she looked at him with wide eyes. "So what if you're emotional? At least you're strong enough to let your feelings out. And no, you're not pathetic, those girls are. You're not the only one who doesn't have friends, I don't too."

"Yeah right, with your looks, smarts and talents? I highly doubt that."

"You do recall what your father's first impression of me when I mentioned my name?" she nodded and he continued, wondering why he was telling her all this, someone who he just met and will one day threaten to kill in order to get their Yakuza goals to be achieved. "When people know I'm an Uchiha, they don't bother talking to me unless required to, I'm the loner type back in my old school." He muttered. _"Heck, that's why the Yakuza members are my friends." _he smirked, recalling a few of the members who didn't see him as the leader's son but as a normal person and co-gangster. _"I wonder what that dead-last, lazy-genius and Hyuuga are doing right now..?"_

"I guess we're not so different…" she said, smiling slightly and looking straight ahead. "Anyway, let's eat, my stomach's complaining." She snapped the chopsticks she had and opened the lid of her bento box. "Sasuke-kun..?" she asked. He turned to her. "Aren't you going to eat?" he blinked and looked up. "I forgot to bring mine… was in a hurry to leave home."

She giggled and took a piece of sushi, bringing it up to his mouth. "Eat." She said but he refused. Sakura pouted and gave him her puppy dog eyes. Sasuke blinked and tried to look away but his head won't turn the other way. Sighing, he obliged and opened his mouth. Sakura beamed at this and _fed_ her bodyguard, both sharing her lunch.

* * *

"I can't believe I fell for those eyes…" he muttered to himself, waiting for Sakura to come out of the restroom. _"Still, she did look cute…" _he smirked. _"Oh boy… I don't think this mission will be boring or easy…" _

As soon as they reached the classroom hand-in-hand, the bell rung and their next teacher came in to discuss a few things. Math wasn't that much a problem to both of them but they still listened. A few more subjects later, the school bell rung, indicating that it was dismissal. Sakura shoved Sasuke inside the gym where basketball players were doing warm-ups.

"Sakura, you do know I have to keep a low profile and-"

"Oh come on, I wouldn't want you to just keep protecting me, besides, I'll stick around to watch you, basketball has been one of my favorite sports to watch." She grinned and ran to the terror coach, Momochi Zabuza. "Hurry up you worms! Isegawa, I said ten laps not eight, get back there and finish the remaining two. Ryuchi, you aren't done with push-ups yet so start moving!" he turned around to see Sakura smile brightly at him. "Sensei, I have someone who will do great for the team." She stepped aside to show Sasuke standing there with a stoic face and hands in his pockets.

Zabuza eyed him from head to toe and called for the team manager, Haku. "Ah, Zabuza-san, Uchiha Sasuke does not need try-outs, it's certain that he will make it especially since his records in Jiyuuoka says that he's an excellent player."

"Hmm, let's see what you got kid." He threw an orange ball at Sasuke who caught it with one hand and gave a sigh. He removed his school jacket and tie, undid the top two buttons of his white polo and dribbled the ball. "What do you want to see?" he asked, face remaining passive. "Can you even play with just school shoes?" Zabuza taunted. Sasuke returned it with a smirk. "Watch me." And he dribbled down the court and made a dunk. Based from expert coaches, doing a slam dunk gives a good impression to your school coach. Zabuza smirked as well. "Care to do one-on-one with my powerful and best player?" Sasuke returned the same grin. "Bring it." And Zabuza called their ace, who was also, by the way, one of the many fan boys of Sakura, Lee.

Lee had onyx eyes as well yet were somehow… not that soothing to look at, especially his bowl-cut hair _and _thick eyebrows. "I've heard of you, Uchiha-san, the MVP and team captain of Jiyuuoka, it's been one of my dreams to face you!" Lee raised a fist in the air. "How you managed to win the lovely Haruno Sakura's heart remains a mystery to me, seeing as she has never taken any liking to me or any other boys here, it would be an honor to prove my worth to her!"

Sasuke and the rest of the people in the gym sweat dropped at his speech. "Um, yeah, whatever…" was the Uchiha's reply. "In case you've forgotten," he said and ran pass him when Lee tried to block but wasn't able to when Sasuke released the ball to the left as he swerved to the right and got the ball then made a perimeter shot. "I think I made it clear this morning that she's taken by me," He smirked. "Yeah, I saw you among the many boys that crowded us." He took the ball and passed it to Lee as he took a defense stance. "Come."

Sakura was dumbstruck when she saw his move. She had never seen a move like that and thought it was really impossible to do in a real game. _"Wow… he really is good."_ She beamed and cheered him on. "Go for it Sasuke-kun!" The said boy smiled inwardly. _"Of course, she as to act like my girlfriend." _Little did he know that she was cheering him on with her own free will and not because of the role they have to play. _"Might as well make her proud of her _boyfriend_." _He stole the ball and made a few moves. Lee tried to catch up, their speed was tied yet Sasuke was a step ahead and did a fake shot, managing to catch Lee as he jumped in the air but Sasuke only smirked then jumped and fell back a bit, knowing that Lee will attempt to block it. The Uchiha teen released the ball as it flew in the air and went in the ring.

"Uchiha Sasuke's signature move: Fake and Fade away shot." He turned to Sakura and gave a knowing look then smiled. "I made that for my girlfriend." He winked at her and Sakura felt her cheeks grow hot. _"If I didn't know he was only acting I would've fainted right here."_

"You fake and then fade, I didn't know it was possible." Zabuza said out loud. "Looks like we can't belittle Uchiha." and he smirked, signaling four more players to assisst Lee. "Uchiha, how far can you go against five players, who are my top ones?" he challenged.

Sasuke turned to the five players before him as he dribbled his ball slowly then fast and gave his infamous smirk to them. "Bring it on." _

* * *

_

Time passed and Zabuza agreed that Sasuke can be part of the team. Although he said the boy didn't need try outs, the one against five was like one anyway. He sighed and took out his motor key from his pocket and started the ignition. Sakura put on the helmet and got on behind him as he drove off in a normal speed.

From the side mirrors, he noticed a car following and two motorbikes as well. "Sakura," she looked up though it wasn't seen bacause of the helmet she had on. "Yeah?" she asked. Sasuke looked straight at the road before them then to the mirrors. "A Yakuza is after us, better hold on tight, I'll try to lose them." He whispered and got a nod as he picked up the speed when her grip around him tightened.

He knew that this Yakuza wasn't the well-known one but another who plans to overthrow his own gang as well as take Sakura. For Sasuke's mission, it's to gain the Haruno girl's trust, to protect her from other Yakuza and lastly, kidnap her. His onyx eyes caught sight of a gun that was pointed out the window and aiming at them. He quickly turned to the left just when the trigger was pulled, hitting a STOP sign. Then, he drove in a narrow alleyway that had an opening at the end so the car won't be able to follow. One thing you must master and learn when part of Sharingan was that you should know which alley has a dead end and must memorize by heart; every path and short cuts, as well as detours and long cuts to outrun and outsmart other gangs.

"Sakura, you still okay?" he asked, checking the mirror to see two bikes tailing them. "Yeah." She answered. "Alright, just keep your head down and your grip on me tight, don't ask me what I'm doing or where I'm going, just keep silent okay?" Sakura nodded and Sasuke smirked. "I need to get rid of these bastards." And he turned to the right and quickly made a U-turn, speeding up back to the path they took as they passed by the two bikers who screeched to halt in confusion. Sakura giggled and behind his helmet, the Uchiha snickered. "You sure know your way around here." He gave a nod. "I should, it's a big chance of survival and an advantage against enemies such as them." She kept silent afterwards when she heard two engines nearing. "Sasuke-kun,"

"Just leave it to me Sakura," he said. "It's my duty as your bodyguard _and '_boyfriend' to keep you safe." He said as she blushed at the words that escaped from his mouth. He turned to the left where a lot of cars were running and he took this as a way to lose the pursuers. Seeing a big truck ahead, he drove faster and over took the slow but large vehicle then seeing an opening, made another U-turn; the two bikers oblivious to the idea that they have escaped. Sasuke gave out a sigh of relief and stopped in a gas station to refill his motorcycle.

"Ne, I'll go get us some drinks." Sakura offered and he nodded, not keeping his eyes off of her. It was indeed a hot day and escaping that Yakuza was something not so easy, especially if you have to make sure your target doesn't get hurt. Weird how you do everything to protect the victim when in the end, you'll just hurt her. He's been on missions like these but never did it involve a girl, it was always someone younger or older than him and he felt guilty and bad for using their trust. Right now, whenever he sees Sakura cry, he can't bring himself to fulfill the mission, but as part of Sharingan, one's emotions must not get in the way of the mission.

He closed his eyes at this after re-tying his school jacket around his waist and fixing his messed up tie, not that he minded but with Sakura's father, he had to be at least half formal or decent. The pink haired girl came back with a soda pop in each hand. She tossed one to Sasuke which he caught easily and opened, downing all of its contents in about a record of two or three gulps. Sakura stared at him wide-eyed as he crumpled the aluminum can and threw it at a nearby trash bin. She was just about to open hers when he had already disposed his. "Wow, you must be _really _thirsty." She said and drank hers in normal pace. He shrugged and wiped the sticky sweat on his forehead away with the back of his hand, only to be replaced by another. He muttered a curse and didn't bother to wipe it and just shut hi eyes, waiting for the refill of gas in his bike to be finished.

Sasuke nearly jumped when a hand brushed away his bangs and a white handkerchief wipe away the sweat on his forehead. His eyes gazed onto green orbs that gleamed with cheeriness. Sakura withdrew her hand when she was satisfied with her _job_ of wiping away the annoying sweat he had. Well, to him, it was annoying. "Thanks." He muttered and got a smile and 'your welcome' from the girl. "Oh yeah, how much was the soda?" he asked, taking out his wallet to pay her back but she grabbed his hand and shook her head. "Consider it as my gratitude for protecting me and saving me from those thugs the other night, as well as from my fans." She stuck her tongue out and he smirked, finding her childish antics as what else? Cute. Never did he think that his mission would be really hard for him.

* * *

They reached the Haruno mansion and both entered. Sasuke still had to report the day to her father while she, well, wanted to rest. Upon getting off of the bike, she fiddled with her fingers and lowered her head, blushing. "Um, Sasuke-kun…" 

"Hn," he asked, not looking at her but turning off the engine of his bike and placing the helmet on top of the seat as he waited for her to say something. "A while ago… back in the gym… I know you were acting and all but… I think you should know that… it really touched my heart when you said that. No one has ever done something like that to me before and even though it was just a play, it still felt like it was real, and… thanks for saying that line." She said, having found the courage to look up at him with a genuine smile and a blush.

The raven haired teen, on the other hand, kept his gaze on his bike, as if reflecting on what she said. He looked up at her with half closed eyes and a real smile on his face. To him, he felt like it was the first time he smiled after years of being trained to seal and control his emotions. "It wasn't an act," he said. "Well, the girlfriend bit was but," he took the key and placed his bag beside his helmet. "It was really for you." He said and walked inside when the door opened, not wanting to meet her gaze. She was shocked and he could tell because he too, was surprised at what he just said, though he kept it to himself to remain passive, however, couldn't help the smile that kept tugging on his lips as he made his way to the President's office. _"Yeah Sakura, I made the Fake and Fade away shot just now, just for you." _

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next on Yakuza: Chapter 2: Moving in_

Sakura gasped when she saw Sasuke by her bedroom door smirking. She fought the urge to blush and squeal at how he looked damn good with his position and with that trademark smirk of his. He may be wearing the Konoha High uniform but the jacket hung on his left shoulder. His arms were crossed and his right side leaned on the door frame, one leg across the other that stood for balance. "W-what are you doing here so early?"

"I was asked by your father to move in with you since he will be on a business trip."

* * *

_A/N: Ten pages, there you have it!_


	2. Moving In

_A/N: I may as well warn you guys that there's a hint of Lime/Lemon here. Apparently, Sasuke's hormones can't stand the temptation... :grins:_

**

* * *

Yakuza**

Heavy panting could be heard as a man in his late 30's kept turning to every corner, fear evident in his widened brown eyes. Sweat kept dripping from his face and never did he once slowed down his pace. He stopped short to catch his breath but kept his senses alert knowing that if he lets his guard down, he'll be killed.

"Takachi," a voice said beside him and he turned a little too abruptly, his chocolate eyes staring wide-eyed into calm and emotionless onyx ones. The teen before him was upside down, his legs hanging over a metal rail of an old abandoned apartment. Takachi slowly backed away from him, muttering pleads of sparing his life but the boy only returned it with a stoic face and pointed a hand gun to him, aiming on the older man's forehead. "Die."

A cat nearby fell into an empty trash bin after being startled from a loud gunshot; it quickly jumped out of the metal bin and up onto the top of the wall where it was formerly walking silently and resumed its business, not seeming to mind the motionless body with a bloody head lying on the cold, wet floor.

"Curse you for giving me a cut." The killer said, glancing on his left arm where a slightly deep gash was as blood continued flowing freely from it. He spat on the ground and walked towards the other end of an alley, pocketing his hands in his black trench coat. _"Geez, and I still have to do some packing, stupid lazy ass brother who can't even kill a traitor of the gang."

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2: Moving In**_

Eyes of the same color the packing teen had watched his every movement. From taking clothes out and putting them in a back pack to reloading every gun he had. He wondered why on earth his little brother packed only a few clothes yet brought a lot of weapons which he won't be needing that much since he can kick anyone's ass even with just his bare hands.

"Sasuke, why the hell are you only packing a few clothes?"

"For the fifth time bro," he said, zipping up his bag, securing the guns he had and turned to his brother after pocketing his cell phone and getting his motor key. "I only have to wear my new school's uniform, the basketball jersey for training in Konoha High and lastly, the target's father will only be gone for three and a half months." He sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair. "Besides, I think my casual clothes are mostly the same, being a part of Sharingan and as a _bodyguard _of Haruno, I'll be wearing the same damn thing…"

"Really..?" he asked, blinking. "I mean, as her bodyguard, shouldn't you be wearing a suit like the rest?" Sasuke glared at his mocking grin. "Itachi, I have to keep a low profile remember? And if other Yakuza were to know I'm her bodyguard, it'll spoil the mission. I have to play as her boyfriend when outside the Haruno mansion." He walked pass him, not wanting to explain the whole situation _again_.

He climbed down the stairs and halted, feeling his wound bleed sligthly, staining the white bandage that wrapped around his arm. He winced at the pain and continued making his way down the stairs, hoping it would hold for a while until he reached the Haruno residence. Knowing Sakura, she reads about medical books.

"Sasuke," he stopped when he was about to open the front door and didn't bother to turn to the stern and deeper voice. "What dad?" he asked, a little bit annoyed. He wasn't exactly on good terms with his father compared to Itachi or his mom. "I'm running late."

Fugaku only narrowed his eyes at his youngest son. "If I didn't need Itachi for my meetings, I wouldn't be assigning you this mission but since you're as equal as your brother when it comes to ranking," he placed a hand on Sasuke's left shoulder, feeling his son tensed at his touch. "You are the only one fit for the job." He gripped tighter on his son's shoulders when the young Uchiha didn't bother to look up.

"I will not accept failure."

"I know." He replied and shrugged off his father's hand and looked at the adult from the corner of his eyes, the same intent glare the head of Sharingan was giving. "Also, I will not have you disrespect me like that even indoors, understood?" Fugaku added.

Sasuke just ignored him and opened the door.

"I asked you a question, Uchiha Sasuke."

"…" he stopped and turned back to Fugaku. "Yes sir." He muttered and started the ignition of his bike when he got on and took his helmet, placing it on top of his head. _"Feh, if you don't trust me then why the hell did you assign me this mission? Hyuuga is next to me when it comes to handling emotions." _He cursed under his breath and rode off to his destination: The Prime Minister's mansion.

* * *

He reached the tall gates and it opened automatically, recognizing who was to enter. Sasuke slowed down a bit and stopped in front of Ikichi who had a suitcase in his hand and checking the time. "Right on time, Sasuke." He said, dropping his left hand down to the side after looking at his watch. "Sakura is still asleep, it is, after all, only 7:53 in the morning, I suggest you wait for her to wake up, she can really punch if you try to get her out of bed." He chuckled and Sasuke sweat dropped, picturing Sakura giving an uppercut to him if she was awakened. "I'll keep that in my mind." He answered. 

Ikichi nodded and got inside the sleek black car after giving a final word to Sasuke. "Protect her with your life; you know what to do after yesterday's meeting, right?"

He gave a nod, recalling the words Japan's leader left him.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"_Another type of Yakuza is after her..?" Ikichi asked in disbelief.  
_

"_Aa, it seems that they're all after you, and to get to the leader, they must first get to the daughter." Sasuke explained, looking at Ikichi's reaction. "I heard you were going on a business trip, care to fill me in?"_

"_Yes, I need to attend a birthday party of Italy's leader, and I still have to discuss something to another country to form an alliance to strengthen our defense against terrorists. We must keep progressing despite the economy's status. Even if we are one of the leading countries who have really made it to the top, we can't just sit back and relax, we still need to keep going to have a better and peaceful life."_

"_Not with rebellions and gangs in the country." Sasuke commented, earning a frown from Ikichi. "So, what exactly is the reason you're telling me all this? I assume you want me to stay and keep a close watch on your daughter?"_

"_Yes, I want you to move in for the time being, wherever she goes, you go. You will stay in the same room she sleeps, not just in the same bed and make sure no one enters aside from you, her or me. If she does invite her friends from other schools over, do not keep your eyes off of her."_

"_I have to stick to her like glue?" the teen asked, raising a brow and smirked. "So if she goes in the showers, I go too?" Ikichi would've laughed at his joke if he wasn't feeling nervous but- "Sasuke, I trust you, so I don't need to answer that."_

"_I know sir, I'm only kidding, I'm not that type of person." He said, stepping aside when Ikichi got up from his seat and proceeded to the door, motioning the teen to follow. "In that case, I can leave the country at ease, and leave my daughter in your hands." _

"_Yes sir."_

_**End of flashback

* * *

**_

"I'll be back in three months or so." Ikichi added and closed the door after saying goodbye. Sasuke got off of his bike and proceeded inside to start his job. _"Okay, school starts at nine, if she's not awake yet, we're going to be late." _He sighed and turned to the right where the hallway led to many rooms and he stopped at one particular door. _"Sheesh, good thing I already came dressed for school." _He thought and gave three knocks.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. _"Don't tell me she's still asleep!" _he reached for the doorknob and found out it wasn't locked. Turning the gold knob, he entered and saw her still asleep, a peaceful and calm look on her face. Her lips were slightly parted and he was hugging the pillow where her head rested on. He also took notice of a stuffed white and grey dog with a dark blue scarf around its neck sitting beside her sleeping form. It had the same onyx eyes he had and it looked back at him innocently.

"_What're you staring at?" _he thought, glaring at the lifeless dog. He shook his head, thinking he was losing it for glowering at an inanimate object. The youngest son of Sharingan's leader continued to gaze at his target; she seemed to shut her already closed eyes yet again and then slowly fluttered them open.

She blinked a few times and saw the puppy plushie then hugged it. "Good morning Yuki!" she beamed and sat up, looking at the dog. "You know what? I had a beautiful dream! Why was it pretty? Because I dreamt of Sa-" she stopped when another voice interrupted.

"Do you always talk to a non-living thing in the morning?" not believing her ears, she slowly turned her head, hoping she was imagining things but to both her disappointment and excitement, she was wrong.

Sakura gasped when she saw Sasuke by her bedroom door smirking. She fought the urge to blush and squeal at how he looked damn good with his position and with that trademark smirk of his. He may be wearing the Konoha High uniform but the jacket hung on his left shoulder. His arms were crossed and his right side leaned on the door frame, one leg across the other that stood for balance. "W-what are you doing here so early?"

"I was asked by your father to move in with you since he will be on a business trip."

"I-I s-see…"

"Now, care to answer my question, Sa-ku-ra-_chan_?" he asked, still smirking at her. She blushed a darker shade of red and looked down to avoid his gaze. "Um, well, you see… I… uh… Wah! I hate you!" she threw Yuki to Sasuke who easily caught it and looked at the toy dog; his position ruined now that he was standing straight and eyeing the stuffed toy in his hands.

"Geez, you already tortured it by squeezing it now you're throwing it at me," he muttered. "If this dog was alive it would've ran away from you." He turned to see a pouting chibi Sakura with big droopy eyes that were blurry with tears. He sweat dropped at this and blinked.

"What?"

"Wah..! Mean Sasuke! You're so mean!" she threw more plushies at him as he ducked, evaded and caught some. "Oi, Sakura, cut it out, we're going to be late!" the throwing of items stopped and she yelled frantically, took off to the built-in bathroom and after a few minutes, got out dripping wet wearing a white bathrobe. She headed to her dresser and blow dried her hair, went to her closet and got out her uniform and since she was still running around the room, she forgot Sasuke was there when she peeled off her bathrobe, thus, earning a blush from Sasuke.

Although she wasn't really naked, no, her underwear covered her private parts and the young Uchiha here can't seem to take his eyes off of her body. So, he felt something gush from his nose and when he placed a hand on the bridge of his nose, more blood spilled. "Oh crap." He said a bit out loud. Sakura, now clothed in her uniform, minus the blazer, turned to look at her bodyguard as she quickly pulled him inside the room and made him sit on the bed.

"Geez, what happened to you?" she asked, taking his hand away from his nose and stuffed a tissue paper on it gently. "A while ago you were okay now this?" she asked. "Bend your head down between your knees for three minutes, that's first aid for nose bleed." He nodded and did what he was told. In his mind however, he can't get rid of an image of Sakura half-naked, and wondered how she looked without anything covering- alright, that wasn't helping the nose bleed from ceasing. "I don't know…" he answered her question and raised his head after counting for a hundred and eighty seconds. "Come on, if you're done, let's go."

"Wait, I still need to tie my hair." He grabbed her wrist and shook his head. "Leave it down, it looks better on you." She blushed at his remark but it went unnoticed by him as he put on the school blazer, feeling relieved when blood didn't stain the white polo he had on. "Come on."

* * *

When they arrived at school though, Sakura's eyes caught sight of the left arm of his black blazer turning a bit darker. She reached to touch the part but he reacted by wincing in pain and pulling away from her. Her eyes flashed him a concerned look and he sighed, realizing that she had found out and how he forgot about it. 

"I have a cut..."

Sakura gently took his arm and rolled up the left sleeve. She gasped at the sight of his bandaged wound soaked in dark red blood. "Sasuke-kun, why didn't you tell me?" not giving him a chance to answer, she took out her white hanky and bit onto it, trying to remove the blood-soaked bandage. She folded the cloth in a triangular shape and made a cravat bandage, wrapping it around his wound and made a square knot. She then disposed the used bandages and told him to either roll up his sleeves or take the school blazer off. Sasuke chose the latter and swung it over his right shoulder. "Thanks." he said and she replied with a smile. Most of the students saw their little moment and gave up in the idea of fawning over one of them.

* * *

It's been weeks since Sakura's father had left and she and Sasuke, as usual, kept avoiding other people from getting too close to them and from discovering their secret, at the same time, have grown closer to each other. Once again, both students stayed on the roof top of the school building to eat lunch. Sasuke still wasn't up for the idea that his supposed girlfriend was feeding him. The thought of it was just too damn sweet and he wasn't much for sweets, both the food and the gestures of people who have intimate relationships. Plus the fact that they were only acting and weren't even in public. 

"Sakura, there isn't anybody here to see us so forget it." He muttered, taking a sip from his canned cola. "Besides, I think I'm already full." Sakura still waved the shrimp in front of him and he gave a defeated sigh, opening his mouth against his will. She giggled and he fought the urge to glare at her.

"Stop it…"

"Sorry Sasuke, I can't help it." She admitted and ate a tuna sashimi. "Not to mention you really look cute whenever you're forced to open your mouth." She smiled and took another piece of sliced tonkatsu and waited for him to open his mouth. He eyed the breaded pork chop and turned to her slightly. She still had a smile on her face and he couldn't help but still continue to stare at her.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Huh?" he snapped from his gaze and ate the piece of meat that was in front of him. He chewed on it, thinking why he was staring at her and what that odd feeling he suddenly felt when she smiled brightly at him. As far as he can recall from Ikichi, Sakura hadn't smiled like that since her mother's death. He narrowed his eyes slightly, wondering why she would start now. He turned his attention to the can in his hand and took another sip from it.

"You know," she began, closing the bento box with its lid and setting it aside with the chopsticks. Sasuke raised a brow at her, urging her to continue. "I haven't cooked for anyone in a long time…" she whispered, blushing slightly. "Ever since mom died, I hadn't cooked anything and… it was always she who tasted my cooking." She summed up the courage to look at him and swallowed hard. "Did… you… like it?" she asked.

Sasuke avoided her gaze, feeling heat try to reach his cheeks. He looked up at the clear blue sky, with their backs still leaning on the wall and wind blowing their hair away from their faces. From the corner of his eyes, he admitted to himself that Haruno Sakura was indeed beautiful, both inside and out. "Aa," he answered, getting a good reaction from the girl beside him when her eyes widened and shone with happiness. "I most certainly did."

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered when her eyelids droop down to half-close her green eyes. She smiled slightly and leaned in, giving a short kiss on his right cheek. He jumped a bit from the contact and like what normal teenaged boys would do when kissed so suddenly, his cheeks colored and his eyes stared at her with shock. "Thanks…" she said softly and meekly, trying to hide her blush by burying her head on her knees that she brought up close to her chest.

He continued to look at her before back up to the sky and gave a nod. "No problem."

* * *

"Well, what did you get?" a bored voice asked, eyes still gazing at the clouds. His hands were folded behind his head and he leaned against the wall of the building's top. Adjacent to them was Konoha High building where two people sat for their lunch break. "Anything new?" 

"Nope, Uchiha seems to like that Haruno girl…" his companion said, sighing and putting away the binoculars he used earlier. "Should I tell Fugaku-sama about it?"

"Nah, don't do that Neji." Said teen turned to the new voice. Neji narrowed his eyes a bit at the blonde boy who refused his question. "Sasuke will be in real trouble, 'sides, I heard from his bro that he and old man Fugaku aren't in good terms since he left two weeks ago."

"Let me guess," the cloud watching boy interrupted, straightening himself up and pocketed his hands, eyes still showing how bored he was. "He disrespected his dad again, huh Naruto?"

"He did?" Neji asked, though not surprised. "He has got to stop doing that."

Naruto grinned "All hail the lazy ass genius Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed at this and took the binoculars from Neji, eyeing his friend and their Yakuza's target. "Looks like Neji is right, he does seem fond of Haruno, and Naruto, I agree with you on not telling his dad about this."

"So what should we report?" Naruto stretched his arms and stood up, dusting dirt away from his blue pants. "That nothing is happening but Sasuke doing his job and the girl not suspecting a thing? Don't you think he gets tired for hearing the same damn thing over and over again?"

Neji nodded. "For once, I agree with him, we should come up with something else, despite how I am so against to lying."

"Yeah right, you lied to Ten-Ten once." Shikamaru countered and got Neji blushing. "What was the excuse you gave again? Oh yeah, you were on a tough mission so you weren't able to get her anything on your anniversary as lovers, when in truth, you actually forgot."

"Hey, it was a matter of life and death."

Naruto snickered at his friend. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're afraid of Ten-Ten."

"Shut up."

"This is too troublesome…" Shikamaru gave an exasperated sigh and called the two to head back to their Yakuza HQ. "I think I know what to report to Fugaku."

"Heh, way I see it, Sasuke owes us for this."

* * *

"Ah-choo!" 

Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked at Sasuke. He glared at the ceiling and had his hands inside his pockets. She giggled and continued going down the stairs. "Stop melting the ceiling with your killer gaze Sasuke, it won't work no matter how hard you glower at it."

"I wasn't- never mind..." he followed Sakura's lead and sighed. _"It better not be that idiotic Naruto talking about me or else I'll wring his neck, chop his body into pieces and feed them to the sharks." _His thoughts ran back to Sakura kissing him on the cheek. _"What the hell? I swear, I wish I didn't accept this mission!"_

"Uchiha, Haruno," both students turned to the voice that called them and saw Kakashi walking towards them, reading a book which Sasuke knew all too well. He rolled his eyes at this and muttered a "Don't look at the book" to Sakura, who, thankfully, obliged. "Is it okay if you two stay after class to clean up the classroom? I believe that all of the students there are done and both of you are the only ones left who haven't cleaned it yet."

"Sure sensei." Sakura nodded and Sasuke did the same as both made their way back in class. Kakashi continued to eye them behind his book with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. _"Oh you'll thank me for this Sasuke and that I assure you."

* * *

_

The dismissal bell, no matter how loud it may sound can be soothing to the ears especially since most students can't wait to get home or hang out with friends; particularly on a Friday too. However, Sasuke and Sakura still have to stay behind to do their cleaning duties.

Both took off their black school jacket and placed it on the desk of the front row and first seat. Kakashi took a mop, a bucket and a rag and handed it to the two. "I'll be taking these," he motioned the papers he was holding. "To the teacher's lounge and will be coming back after checking all of your assignments, and then I can dismiss both of you!" Kakashi took the stack of papers and opened the door with a twist of the knob and a slight push and he was out of the room.

"Well, let's get started, I want to get this over with." Sasuke muttered, grabbing the mop and cleaned the floor with it. Sakura gave a nod, took out the black ribbon that held her hair in a half pony style then tied it all up to a semi-high pony tail and took the liberty in cleaning the windows. At one point though, she can't reach the top of it and tried jumping but her arms couldn't reach it. She muttered something incoherent under her breath and when she reached up again, she felt her whole body being lifted to the ground.

The prime minister's daughter looked down to see Sasuke give her a boost by wrapping his arms around her waist and lifted her whole body up. She blushed a bit and wiped the top part of the windows. Outside, Kakashi smiled and closed the door, taking a key out, his eyes gleamed with trouble making and he locked the door from outside. He then took out a red pen and checked the assignments of his students out in the hall. _"I'd like to see how skilled Sasuke is, being one of the top members of Sharingan." _He snickered and read the paper works before him. _"Hmmm… an A to this, a B+ for this…"

* * *

_

Minutes passed and both students were finally done. Sakura wiped the sweat away from her forehead with the back of her hand and headed for the door with the rag in hand, Sasuke following with both mop and pail. However, when she tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. She narrowed her eyes on it and tried once more. "What the..?"

"What's wrong?"

"The door's locked."

Sasuke placed down the tools he was carrying and went to the door, trying to get it to open but it wouldn't. "…Why I oughta-" his patience for trying to open it were growing thin so in the end, he kicked it but it didn't work. "Stupid door, stupid Kakashi…" he muttered and took a step back as Sakura tried again. "What're we going to do?" she asked and faced Sasuke who sighed and ran a hand through his hair, usually a habit of his for trying to come up with an idea. "Maybe we should just wait for Kakashi and hope he gets those papers done soon." She nodded and looked down. He looked at her, wondering why but shrugged the thought of as events that happened this morning went back to haunt his mind.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Sasuke woke up earlier than Sakura but didn't get up from his lying position on the futon beside her bed. He sighed, his back facing the bed she was in and closed his eyes, thinking that Sakura wouldn't be up for maybe at least thirty minutes. He heard her yawn and get up from bed but he didn't open his eyes. He felt her take a peek at him then giggled a bit._

"_Aw, he's still asleep!" she stretched and looked at him again. "Looks like a little kid." A vein popped at the side of his head when she mentioned that and Sakura walked towards the bathroom, half-awake and half-asleep that she forgot to bring her bathrobe in, leaving it outside on top of the bed that she miraculously fixed within seconds, beside her school uniform. She yawned, grabbed her towel and headed inside the bathroom to take a shower._

_Instantly, he got up and had a fist clenched tightly with an annoyed look on his face as he glared at the closed door a few feet away from him. "I-do-not-look-like-a-li-ttle-kid!" he gave a frustrated sigh, calmed himself down, and proceeded to get ready for school as well. A few more moments later, the bathroom door opened and he turned around when Sakura emerged. Apparently, the shower did wake her up but not fully because she yawned once again, the other hand holding onto the towel's knot that secured it around her body. Her hair was dripping wet and she looked at Sasuke with eyes blinking innocently._

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, tilting her head a bit, wondering why he was staring at her with wide eyes and a red tint on his cheeks. His right hand moved to his nose, covering it before he had another nose bleed then turned around after shutting his eyes and with his left hand, pointed at her robe and uniform that lay on her bed._

_Sakura followed his hand and blushed, now fully awake after realizing she was nearly naked and dripping wet in front, now behind, him. She screeched and soon after, all Sasuke saw was Sakura's bedroom door and the stuffed dog she cuddles to sleep thrown at his head which he failed to dodge. He could still feel blood flowing freely from his nose and his cheeks still as red as a fresh tomato. _

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

Though it entered his subconscious, his facial expression didn't change at all. His half-closed eyes still lingered on her lowered head and body. Somehow, his body just suddenly moved closer to her against his will. Sakura heard him take a few steps to her and raised her head, doing the exact opposite by backing away slowly. For some strange reason, her eyes widened with fear and a bit of confusion.

"S-Sasuke..?" she stuttered and felt the door behind her. Sasuke stopped directly in front of her and only a few inches away. His gaze intent on her and she shivered under his obsidian orbs. Sakura didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. "I-is s-something… wr-wrong?" she asked, feeling nervous. He remained silent and that only added tension in the air. His hands reached up and rested them on both sides of her head; he leaned a bit with the closed door supporting half his weight. He lowered his head to her, shortening the gap of their lips and Sakura was frozen on the spot when she felt her lips being claimed by his.

Her heartbeat was a lot faster and her mind raced through many thoughts, telling her to move, push him away or just try to break the kiss. However, the body doesn't always listen to the mind, just like what happened to Sasuke when he unconsciously retrieved his right hand and traced her jaw line, down to her neck and all the way to her shirt's tie. He let his left hand follow suit and undid the black tie around her neck as she began to give in and kiss him back, her hands shakily making its way to wrap around his back.

Sasuke deepened the kiss and licked her lower lip, asking for entrance and she, though hesitated at first, slowly opened her mouth to let him in. His tongue explored her inner mouth and met hers, both dancing and entering the other's mouth. Sakura didn't know how good or bad she's doing this for her first time but in the back of her head, she was praising him because he was so damn good; that alone made her wonder if she was his first kiss as well.

Once he was done with her black tie, she did the same with his as both parted for air but he lowered his head more to her neck, her eyes closed and slightly tilted her head to the right to give him more space. She suppressed a moan, fearing that there might be someone passing by the corridor and might catch them. They'd be suspended and her father would ground her and have Sasuke fired, or worse, have him killed. She highly doubted the kill part though, after Sasuke defeated the top ten agents of her dad in a matter of seconds and the fact that her father couldn't kill anyone unless a part of a gang, she didn't think Ikichi would order someone to assassinate Sasuke.

She was interrupted in her train of thoughts when Sasuke bit her skin and sucked into it. This time, she couldn't help but give a moan of pleasure and only pulled him closer to her. Sakura felt him unbuttoning the top two buttons of her white school blouse and she didn't react or do anything. Next, his hand pulled her black ribbon, causing her long pink locks to fall down below her shoulders. He parted slightly to look at her; she had her eyes half-closed and her hair was slightly a mess, her tie hung around her neck untidily and her two upper buttons were undone, to his eyes, she looked even more beautiful than before and waited a bit when her hands did the same to his first two buttons.

Afterwards, he once again leaned in to kiss her and she gladly returned it. His right hand moved down to her arms, waist and rested on her left thigh, tracing it back up under her skirt as she tangled her hands on his spiked up raven hair, gripping on it and pulling him closer. As both were getting into the act, pouring all of their weight on the door, it clicked and they abruptly broke away as the door opened and both fell on the marbled floor outside with Sasuke, quickly reacting by cushioning her head with his left arm as both their bodies crashed, making his lips crush against hers. It was a bit awkward now since both their eyes were wide and the way she pulled him a while ago for balance was sort of, wrong since it looked like they were going to make out, which they already started to do so.

Kakashi coughed and both broke away from their accidental kiss and turned their heads slightly to Kakashi who looked at them in "disbelief". He eyed how Sakura gripped onto his polo shirt and how both of their clothes were somewhat disheveled. As far as he can recall, Sakura tied her hair into a ponytail but now it was slightly a mess as if a strong zephyr came in the classroom windows. What really caught his eyes was where Sasuke's right hand was: under Sakura's skirt.

"My, and they call me a perverted teacher." He said, gesturing at Sasuke's hand. Both followed his gaze and blushed instantly, got up quickly and dusted themselves, fixed their uniform and tie, trying hard to act as if nothing happened. Kakashi chuckled inwardly and managed to force down the smile tugging at his lips behind his mask. "May I ask what you two were doing? If you were out here I'd tell you to get a room but you two were already in one, not only that, I thought I told you to clean the room not each… other…" he trailed off.

Sasuke blinked and glared at Kakashi. "The door was locked!"

"Yeah, and your make-out session earlier was connected to that how?"

"…" For once, Sasuke didn't have any words to counter his teacher and for that, Kakashi wanted to jump for joy but fought the temptation to do so. Since he had guessed something like this would happen, he gave a sigh and shook his head. "Since I am such a good teacher and a kind person and since both of you did a great job in cleaning the classroom and are top achievers, I'll let you two off, for now and only this once." He warned but inside, he had wanted to so much see how the two of them did. Inside his mind, a chibi Kakashi worshipped an altar where a statue of Jiraiya, the creator of Come Come Paradise, and the said book was displayed with candles on the sides as the little Kakashi continued hailing the altar.

"_Damn you melanin-less hair pervert!" _Sasuke thought angrily and pocketed his hands. Sakura remained quiet and had her head lowered, contemplating about the events that had happened. First was the shower incident this morning and now the classroom incident, what next? Not like she wanted more but did she? She shook her head and turned back to Kakashi who told them to scurry home and handed both back their assignments. Both received an A- by the way and they left after taking their school jackets with them and headed out the building where the sunset greeted them.

Sasuke tied his black coat around his waist and Sakura did the same. Feeling slightly hot and steamy, they didn't bother putting it back on. He put on his helmet as she did the same and both rode off, out of the gates of Konoha High.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun," she called when he stopped upon seeing a red light. He slightly turned to her and gestured her to go on. "Can we… take a walk in the park for a while?" she asked and he gave a nod as the light turned green and he made a right turn instead of a left to where the Haruno mansion is, then headed for the park. 

He stopped his motorcycle by the sidewalk and took off his headgear, staring at it for a few seconds before getting off and taking the key with him. Sakura clasped her hands behind her and walked down the pathway of the park with many small trees and a few cherry blossom ones. Her eyes caught sight of a few kids playing tag and on the swings, slides and see-saws, as well as inside the infamous sandbox. She stopped and sat down on a bench, giving a deep, long sigh. Sasuke sat next to her and rested his arms on both of his legs, head down and bangs shadowing his eyes. Sakura did the exact opposite and rested her folded hands on top of her lap and leaned on the back rest slightly in a fine posture. She was definitely a lady and the daughter of Japan's leader.

Both were thinking of the same thing, why they did _that _inside the classroom earlier, and why none of them stopped themselves from going a bit further. If the door didn't open, would they have been on the floor of the room and completely nude..? If it was another teacher and not Kakashi, would they have been suspended or worse, kicked out? All these questions ran in their heads until Sasuke broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

She blinked and turned to him. "I beg your pardon?" she asked, not clearly hearing what he said and slightly bent down to hear him better.

"I'm… sorry…" he repeated, this time, looking at her with sincere eyes. "I didn't know what came over me… what possessed me to do that… I just… couldn't stop… like I had a different being take over my mind and body…"

"It's okay," she replied. "It's also my fault for giving in and not… fighting back… I kind of feared you might… be taken aback if I… pushed you away… actually, I intended to but… I somehow… couldn't."

"_As if I wanted that to happen…" _they both thought.

"Anyway, let's just, forget about it," Sakura said, forcing a smile. "I mean, it will only make our day worse if we keep thinking about it." She said and got up, stretching her arms. Sasuke gave a nod and stood up as well. He took something out of his pocket and after remembering her black ribbon which he tugged on earlier, he handed it back to her. "Here…" he murmured and she smiled and took it with a "thanks" then tied her hair back into a half pony style. "You know," he said and she turned to see him smiling slightly. "You look really beautiful with your hair in that style or if its down." And he didn't give her a chance to respond when he just turned and walked back to where he parked his bike.

Sakura reached up to touch her cheeks, feeling them warm as her stomach churned and did a few flips. She looked at Sasuke's retreating back and smiled, then ran up to catch up with him and slowed down to a walk when she reached his side, hands once again clasped behind her back but she was unable to do so when his left hand reached her right and intertwined it with his. Her eyes looked at him to see a content smile on his face and she too, reacted in the same manner, shyly returning the gesture he did as both walked in complete and total silence, the wind being their company back to his bike.

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next on Yakuza: Chapter 3: Weakness and Strength_

Sasuke caught the ball that a teammate passed to him. He dribbled and ran as fast as he could, evading the players that got in his way. He was determined to win this, he's been bringing his old school to the top and that's what he plans in his new school even if he isn't the team leader. A tall forward blocked his way and he saw how bent and open his legs were. Smirking, he bounced the ball on the floor in-between the player's opened legs then ran to the right, confusing the other opponent on why he would take the risk of letting the ball go. He smirked all the more when he reached the three-point line. They needed two to tie and three to win but with only seven seconds left, he had to do _that _move. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sakura cheer him on and he found himself more determined than before. Seeing another forward try to block him, he came up with the latest move he recently made: The Fake and Fade away shot.

* * *

_A/N: I'm so glad all of you like this story! As what the rating says, it's M for Lime and possibly a slight Lemon in the future; if you want it that is. _


	3. Weakness and Strength

**Yakuza**

"_Sakura…"_

_She looked up and saw him gazing deeply into her eyes. Both were drenched under the drizzle yet it didn't matter to either of them. In her eyes, he looked more attractive than ever. His hair was slightly damp and a bit flat but perhaps with all that gel, he still retained his spiky raven locks. _

"_Sakura…"_

_He repeated, moving closer to her. Sakura had her eyes half-closed and so did the man before her, who was clad in the same outfit the day she met him, the day he saved her from those men. When he was only a few inches away from her body, she began to feel weak in the knees under his intent gaze._

"…_I love you…"_

"_Sasuke-kun…" she whispered and was pulled into a tight hug with his lips touching hers, then trailed kisses on her jaw line down to her neck where she moaned his name once again. _

"_Sasuke…" _

"What?"

She blinked open her eyes and stared back into pools of ebony. Sakura raised her head and looked around the classroom; no one else was there besides her, seated on her desk and Sasuke in front of her, now standing straight.

"Kurenai-sensei didn't want to bother you, so she pretended you weren't asleep. Besides, she mumbled something about you being a top achiever and all so no big," he shrugged. "Oh and it's been fifteen minutes since the dismissal bell rang and I'm about to face Zabuza-sensei's wrath for going to the gym late, we have a practice game today."

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up!" she yelled instead of asked and grabbed him and then her bag then dashed out of the room and into the gym. "Next time, wake me up Sasuke!"

"Sorry…" he muttered. _"You looked so cute…" _he thought, blushing slightly when she moaned- er… whispered his name. _"What the hell was she dreaming about? And why am I involved in her dreams? Ugh… forget it…"

* * *

_

_**Chapter 3: Weakness and Strength**_

It's been weeks since the classroom incident and a month had passed. Two months were left to wait for Ikichi to come back home. Normally, Sakura would be glad he'll be home soon but being with Sasuke alone made her feel more comfortable with or without her dad. With that thought and the make-out session appearing in her mind, she blushed and Sasuke took notice of this and pulled her to a stop. She nearly fell but he held her by the shoulders to make sure she doesn't fall.

"Hey, are you sick or something?" he asked, placing a hand on her slightly wide forehead. That action alone made her face all red and she slapped his hand away gently, shaking her head. "N-no, it's nothing." She muttered, walking off. Sasuke only stared at her for a while before following as both headed to the gym with an angry Zabuza glaring at the two.

"Uchiha Sasuke! You're late! Just because you're good at basketball doesn't mean you-"

"It's my fault sensei, I…" Sakura cut off. "…fell asleep and he just didn't want to leave me alone nor wake me up…" she whispered. "I slept late last night…"

"Oh." Zabuza said, finally calming down. "Of course, he's your boyfriend, it's only natural he cares," he coughed "Well then, Uchiha, get changed into your basketball gear and run ten laps around the court, do some warm-ups and then train with the rest."

"Aa." He answered and went to the locker room.

"And Uchiha..?"

He turned his head to him and Zabuza gave a smirk. "I think you have a few people here who would like to see you, _again_." Sasuke gave a nod and then went inside the locker room. Sakura turned to Zabuza and raised a brow. "Sensei..?"

"His old team from Jiyuuoka High." He answered. "I think his rival there has taken over as team captain and we are having a practice game against them."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Yes," he answered and snickered. "I think it'll spark up the game." Zabuza turned to the door when a group of boys wearing the high school uniform for Jiyuuoka arrived, the new team captain leading them. Sakura made a double take when she saw the team's leader. He looked awfully a lot like Sasuke. "What the…?"

"Ah, Jiyuuoka High, welcome." Zabuza said and shook hands with their female coach, Mitarashi Anko. "Hmm, quite a hardworking team here Zabuza." Anko smirked. "But can they defeat the champion of all after five consecutive years of being number one?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "F-five years?"

Zabuza only laughed at her. "Just because you had two Uchiha brats before, now I see that not one of the brothers is here, so maybe we will win."

"I highly doubt that, it was a great loss for us when Uchiha announced he was transferring but we have a new ace and he's as good as him," she turned to the captain. "This is Sai, our ace and new team captain."

"So you're saying he's as good as me, Anko-san?"

The whole team of Jiyuuoka turned to the familiar voice of their ex-captain who stood there nonchalantly with his arms crossed, wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of black shorts with two black wrist bands on each wrist.

"S-Sasuke-sempai!" a freshman gasped, seeing the one he admired being the one they'll be facing. Anko gaped then blinked away her shock. "Y-you transferred here?"

"I asked you first, _sensei_."

Anko frowned and gave a nod. "I do believe Sai here, has improved a lot since you left us, you know, I almost thought he was you after a little showdown from another school. If we're not going to win, then it's a tie."

"Wrong." Zabuza said. "My team will win."

"S-Sasuke-sempai, why here..? Of all schools..?"

The young Uchiha turned to the freshman and then to Sakura. "My girlfriend studies here."

The whole team looked at her and she felt uncomfortable with the stares shot at her. A nearby fan boy of Sakura came and cleared his throat. "I should warn you, keep staring at her and you might see hell…"

Sai gave a smirk to Sasuke. "So, she's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Sasuke answered, slightly narrowing his eyes. "Got a problem with that?"

"I just can't seem to take the fact someone answered a cold-hearted jerk like you."

He clenched his fists at this and glared at the new team captain of his old school. Sakura felt the tension and looked at Sai with furrowed eyebrows. "Hey, Sasuke isn't anything like that, you don't know him the way I do."

"How sure are you? He's been my classmate since kinder and he became my captain until he transferred. I don't recall him saying he has a girl, if he did, why didn't he just tell his fan girls back in Jiyuuoka so they'd stop pestering him?" Sai's smirk grew wider. "Sasuke, you love her?"

"No duh." Someone scoffed but was ignored.

Sai turned to Sakura. "Why don't you say those three words to her right here, right now." He turned back to Sasuke. "That is, if you really do, what if you're only using her?"

Sakura slightly flinched at that but she knew when to defend Sasuke, especially since it's only a cover-up. "You're wrong, he said he loves me many times and almost everyday! He calls me at night and says those words before sleeping; he's not what you think he is!" she blushed furiously while still angrily glaring at Sai. "Besides, who are you to doubt or question our relationship?"

Oh, that hit a spot, and Sai couldn't help but _calmly _look at her. "Shut up, bitch."

Before he knew it, a ball was thrown at his face and Sai staggered backwards a bit. He looked up to see Sasuke being held back by Lee and Zabuza. "Damn you Sai, to hell with you and-"

"That's enough!" Zabuza yelled. Sakura only stared at the scene wide-eyed. She's received many nasty words from others but the insult she just got from Sai made an impact on her. Although she admits she felt touched when Sasuke broke out in rage after that insult, that is, if he did it for her. She looked down, a sad and hurt look cast on her facial features and Sasuke's eyes caught it. Something inside him just snapped and now wanted bloodshed, Sai's blood to be exact. "You want proof Sai? I'll give you proof." He said, breaking away from the holds of Lee and his coach. He walked over to Sakura and circled his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, glaring at Sai. "I love her, alright, and I expect everyone in this freakkin' gym to listen closely to what I'll say," he faced Sakura and she looked up at him slowly, eyes wide. "Sakura, I'm not using you, I never loved anyone as I do to you, and right now, I'll swallow my pride for you, because I love you." And he lowered his head to her and kissed her lips right then and there, in front of everyone to see.

* * *

"_Crap! I can't believe I said and did that!" _Sasuke thought, running around the basketball court for another three laps. He was still blushing and mad at Sai who was shooting some hoops and glancing at him from time to time. Sasuke noticed this and smirked triumphantly at him which Sai glared at and turned away. _"Heh, I still win stupid ass…"

* * *

_

_**Flashback:**_

_Jiyuuoka High had just won a game against Konoha High and they were taking a break for a while and getting ready to head back to their school. Sasuke emptied the water bottle he had and turned slightly to a girl with pink hair. Unlike most of the girls in Konoha High, she was the only one who cheered for her team. The rest were more interested in him and Sai during the game instead of encouraging their own set of players._

"_Someone caught your eye captain?"_

_Sasuke turned to the voice to see Kiba, one of the best point guards in the team. He had a grin that could match Naruto's and he was as annoying as the blonde but still a good friend and a dependable player in the team. "Not exactly," he replied turning to the girl who was now being approached by Sai. "What's up with Sai?"_

"_Oh, some guys dared him to ask the girl out, he's been glancing at her from time to time ever since the game started." Kiba explained before drinking water from his own container. "I think he won't be successful." He grinned. Sasuke smirked and shook his head. "Maybe," he said and glanced at Sai. "We'll just have to see."_

_They both turned to Sai who was walking back to them with his usual expressionless face. Kiba snickered and approached him. "How'd it go lover boy?" Sai only looked at Kiba then at Sasuke who raised a brow. "As usual, she's more interested in you."_

_Kiba spat the water and coughed then turned to Sasuke who looked as red as a tomato. He then laughed at his captain and vice captain. "Are you two born rivals? I mean, in basketball, you two always have a bet on who gets the most points, assists, rebounds and the likes, nw even in love? And what do you mean by she's more interested in the captain?"_

"_She said she's sorry to not go out with me and kept glancing at him, so I only assumed."_

"_Sai, you can't be serious, I mean, maybe she's just glancing because Kiba and I were looking at you two." Sasuke said, regaining his composure. "Let's just forget about it, coach is calling us to leave." He turned to the rest of the team who were talking to some of Konoha's players. "Jiyuuoka, assemble!" he yelled and they all bid their goodbyes and got ready to leave. He caught a glimpse of Sakura eyeing him until he was inside the bus that took them there. _

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

Sasuke smirked upon that memory. So Sai was probably jealous when he mentioned Sakura was his girlfriend but then managed to hide it by insulting her. _"Still an asshole…"_

"_I can't believe he did that!" _Sakura was sitting on a bench inside the gym, eyes not leaving Sasuke's running body. She still had a red tint across her cheeks and hasn't recovered from the shock he gave her. From his words to his actions, she was utterly speechless. _"Still," _she gave a small smile and continued watching as Sasuke made his final lap. He stopped when he was done and caught his breath quickly before walking to a certain corner to do some stretching. His eyes turned to Sakura who smiled and waved at him. He returned the smile and gave a nod before looking straight once again. _"It would've been nice if he meant those words and didn't do it to keep his profile covered." _She suddenly recalled how he looked at her two weeks ago inside the classroom when they were locked in. It made her shudder at first but as she kept replaying it, Sakura noticed that he looked at her not with lust or desire but with something else. _"Was it love?"_

Zabuza called everyone and Anko told her team that it was time to start the match. Two centers of each team bent down in the middle as Anko blew the whistle and threw the ball upwards. Waiting for the right moment, both players jumped and tried to get the ball. Sai's team got it and the game then starts.

In the beginning, they all had a conclusion of man-to-man defense and offense. Lee and Sasuke ran after Sai at the same time. When the thick-browed teen noticed this, he backed away and faced another opponent, a smile reaching his lips. _"Let's see how good you really are, Sasuke-san!" _

Sai now had the ball and was running to their court. Sasuke picked up the pace and made it to his side. Both locked eyes and glared daggers at each other as the defense player ran faster to cut Sai off. Jiyuuoka's ex-captain blocked Sai's path and attempted to steal the ball but held back. _"Focus Sasuke, it's not yet the right time." _He told himself and continued to eye the player's movements before him.

"They sure attract a number of people." Haku commented and Sakura looked up at him then around the gym. Sure enough, most of the gym doors were packed with people, most of which were Sasuke's fan girls and some were admirers of Sai. There were a few more who sat on the bleachers, occupying most of the good seats. Now, if there was an official referee and if the players were wearing their official jerseys, this would've been a real game. "No surprise there, before, it was Lee versus Sasuke if we ever have a practice game with Jiyuuoka, now, the spotlight is on Sasuke versus Sai." Haku stated, eyeing the two. Sakura could only nod and smile at this. She recalled during her freshman year how she was awed with Jiyuuoka's ace player, Uchiha Sasuke. Up until now, she's still captivated by him. _"No wonder you looked so familiar when you saved me back in the alley."

* * *

_

It was nearing the end of the game as Sai managed a three point shot, making Sasuke annoyed that he was fooled by a simple fake. He turned to look at the score, much to his dismay, Sai's team was in the lead: 56-54 and there was only seconds left. A teammate got the ball and evaded a few people then saw Sasuke having an opening.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke caught the ball that a teammate passed to him. He dribbled and ran as fast as he could, evading the players that got in his way. He was determined to win this, he's been bringing his old school to the top and that's what he plans in his new school even if he isn't the team leader. A tall forward blocked his way and he saw how bent and open his legs were. Smirking, he bounced the ball on the floor in-between the player's opened legs then ran to the right, confusing the other opponent on why he would take the risk of letting the ball go. He smirked all the more when he reached the three-point line. They needed two to tie and three to win but with only seven seconds left, he had to do _that _move. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sakura cheer him on and he found himself more determined than before. Seeing another forward try to block him, he came up with the latest move he recently made: The Fake and Fade away shot.

Sai got in his way and he was sure that the new captain of Jiyuuoka hasn't seen his new move. He smirked and made a fake, making Sai believed he was going to shoot and jumped but only had his eyes widened when Sasuke jumped yet again. Knowing Sai's capabilities, when the boy reached the ground, he jumped again so Sasuke leaned back a bit, still having a clear view of the ring.

"Impossible!"

"See for yourself, asshole." And he released the ball as it went in the net, just in time as Anko blew the whistle to end the game. The score ended with a 56-57, thanks to the new move Sasuke came up with, Konoha High had won.

He was on the ground though, panting. He leaned a little too much backwards so he resulted on having his back hit the gym floor, Sai standing before him, as tired as he is. Sasuke had a smirk on his face when he saw Sai's look of disbelief. They both had been rivals yet always equal but this time, the Uchiha proved he was better.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The said teen sat up and turned to Sakura who ran to him and tackled the boy to a hug, making both fall back from the impact, her on top of him. He was too tired to argue so he just let a small smile when Sakura ranted on how great he was. He found her cute that way and he felt a feeling of being loved and acknowledged for his abilities. In Sharingan, no one, except perhaps his brother and mother, praised or told him of his good points. It was either they were afraid to even talk to him or they just didn't want to admit anything. Like Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru but he accepted that fact since they're his only true friends. He had worked so hard to make his dad notice him but the old man only said "I don't accept failure" all the time.

"Sakura, can you… let go now..? I can't breathe properly…" he gasped.

"Sorry Sasuke," she said, letting go and sticking out her tongue. He blushed since she was still on top of her and their faces were inches apart. He recalled their tongues wrestle each other a few weeks ago and he quickly pushed her away gently to not get tempted.

Sasuke, being a part of a gangster has been brought up to kill, if not, steal or recruit, or train or torture. Still, influence from other members about the opposite sex tend to get him tempted, especially since the girl right now is the target who happens to be the only one who has ever made him blush, weak in the knees, stutter and kiss her. Yeah, she was his first kiss and he wondered if he was hers and how bad or good did he do. Judging from her moans and how she pulled him closer, he thought he did well.

A smirk graced his lips as he leaned closer to Sakura's ear, his breath making her shiver. "I think this calls for a date, Sakura." He whispered and flicked her ear with his tongue, earning a blush from her. "What do you say?"

Sakura looked up at him with wide eyes, he had a confident smirk that was almost near to a smile and his onyx orbs had a look of mischief in them. She giggled and kissed his nose as he closed his eyes for a while before reopening them again, with a smile still on his lips. "You're such a bad boy Sasuke," she commented and leaned closer, her voice above a whisper as she neared him. "And I like it."

"Hey you two, stop flirting with each other and get up from the ground." Anko yelled, half teasingly and half threateningly. "Are you forgetting you're out in public, Uchiha?"

Sasuke shrugged and placed an arm around Sakura. "So? I love her right? I don't care even if we have to make out in public!" he grinned and got some of his fan girls fainting, crying and in-denial. Sakura laughed and leaned onto him when she felt his grip around her tighten and when she was pulled closer by him. "I'm not joking you know." He whispered with a smirk and again, he made her blush.

"Well Konoha team, congratulations for winning the practice game! You sure surprised us Sasuke, no doubt a genius for having thought of a move on the spot." Anko commented.

"I did it for Sakura." He said, grinning boyishly and all just shook their heads and smiled. "Hey Sai!" he called out to the new team captain who turned to him with an unreadable expression. Sasuke walked over to him with Sakura since he still had an arm around her. "I leave the team in your hands, I wasn't able to say that to you when I left, so," he extended his free hand to Sai "Take care of them okay?" Sai nodded and shook his hand. "I may be the new team captain, but you're still irreplaceable Sasuke, and if we do have another game, I say we give it our all, I can tell you were holding back earlier."

Sasuke smirked and Sai did so as both let go of each other's hands, making a silent deal. Anko sighed and smirked as well, placing her hands on her hips. "We're off, Jiyuuoka team, head home!" she yelled and they all went to the bus that took them in Konoha High.

Zabuza called for the whole team as everyone assembled in front. "Since we won this, I'd like to dismiss all of you early as treat! Now go and get some rest because tomorrow-"

"Zabuza-san, it's a Saturday tomorrow." Haku said.

"Oh, right, on Monday, you will all experience hell." He said and earned groans from his team. He snickered. "Alright maggots leave and have fun!"

Sasuke picked up his blue sport's bag and offered a hand to Sakura who gladly took it. While the few players passed them by, he placed down the water bottle and turned to her. "So, where do you want to go?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"As I said earlier," he said, smirking. "This calls for a date; where do you want me to treat you?" she blushed a bit and looked down, slightly smiling. "Sakura..?"

"I… thought you were only…"

"No," he said and pulled her close to him, startling the girl a bit as he rested his forehead onto hers and gave a warm smile. "I'm serious, I'm taking you out."

"Okay." She said meekly. "Anywhere will do."

"How's pasta sound to you?"

She gave a nod and smiled sweetly. "That's sounds great."

"Alright, pasta it is." And he took her hand with his left and picked up his bag with his right as both went to his motorcycle. "Sasuke, aren't you going to change?"

"No, unless you want me to…"

Sakura giggled and planted a quick peck on his cheek. "I like you better like that," she said. Sasuke smirked and kissed her forehead. "You want me as the _bad boy _type?" he asked as they reached his bike and both putting on their tinted helmets. He started the engine and when Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist, she leaned close enough to her ear. "Yes."

He gave a nod and drove off to a nearby restaurant then parked his ride, failing to notice a pair of eyes following them. The owner of those eyes smirked and took out a communicator, brought it up to his mouth and pressed a button. "They left, heading towards a nearby pasta restaurant, probably near you."

"Roger that, follow when they're out of sight."

"Got it." And he pocketed the device and followed the two with his own ride. _"For once, the idiot's idea is actually not so boring."

* * *

_

"Why are you taking me out all of a sudden?" Sakura asked, looking up from the menu and stared at the teen across from her. They had picked a seat near the window and started looking through the menu of the restaurant. "It's like you're really my real boyfriend…" she whispered. Sasuke looked up at her. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" he said, a teasing smile on his face. Sakura blushed and looked back down on the menu. "Sakura, hey," she slowly raised her head to face him. "I just…" he stopped and thought for a while, scolding himself for almost confessing to her. "What's wrong with taking you out..? I mean… man I suck at this…" Sakura blinked and continued staring at him.

"Hey, tell me, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just wanted to take you out, judging from your status as daughter of the prime minister, I think you barely go out."

She nodded. "Yeah, that's why I'm not used to these things…" she blushed slightly. "Sorry…"

"None of that Sakura," he said, reaching out to hold her hands with both of his. He clasped them together and gave a smile. "You don't have to apologize, don't worry about it okay?" Sakura was unsure of her answer but she gave a nod none the less. A waitress came back and placed both their orders in front of them. Both had ordered some meatballs and spaghetti and a few garlic sticks to go with it.

"What would your drinks be sir, ma'am?" she asked, taking out a notepad as both thought for a while. "I think I'll have a cola, what about you?" Sakura asked. Sasuke gestured he'll have the same and the waitress went off to get their drinks.

"Dig in." he said and started eating as she did so as well. From outside, they were being watched by three teens; two of the same age as they were and one just a year older. One had a grin plastered on his face; another had a smirk while the last one had an amused smile. Sasuke, being one of the top members of Sharingan felt someone or more watching them. He looked outside the window from the corner of his eyes, his fork where spaghetti was halfway near his mouth as he squint, trying hard to see who was spying on them. _"What if it was an enemy? If not, could it be dad's spies?"_

"Sasuke,"

He turned his attention back to his date who tried to suppress a giggle. Sasuke raised a brow until she picked up a tissue paper and wiped the left corner of his mouth where a small bit of spaghetti sauce was visible. His eyes widened at the gesture and she only gave a shy smile, going back to eating her food. A smirk tugged his lips as he shrugged the thought of someone spying on them. _"To hell with them, whether they're spying for fun or just for info, I don't give a damn; I'm enjoying my time here."

* * *

_

"He almost spotted us…"

"Maybe because your blonde hair gives away our cover, Naruto."

"Shut up Neji, oi, Shikamaru, help me out here."

"It's too troublesome, and aren't we here spying on him because you wanted to?"

"Yeah, but you two wanted to as well." Naruto grinned as they kept silent and continued watching their Uchiha friend having the time of his life with the target. "What did you report to old man Fugaku?"

"That he was trying to get the girl to like him so that she won't suspect a thing." Shikamaru answered. "I managed to convince him by saying that Sasuke is emotionless as ever and wouldn't feel a thing if the girl were to fall for him and he'll only betray her."

"I doubt he will hurt the girl." Neji said, seeing how Sasuke acted earlier in the gym and how he had kissed her in public and his sweet gestures to the girl. Hyuuga had once done that to his girlfriend, Ten-Ten and he knew for a fact that his brooding friend was indeed in love with the target, if not, even a slight liking was evident enough. "He never smiles like that."

"Guys," they turned to Naruto. "What if he's the one who falls in love?"

They kept silent for a while before Shikamaru sighed. "We cover for him, besides, he's smart enough to think of a plan to make sure his dad won't hurt the one he loves."

Naruto gave a nod. "Hey, let's make a vow,"

"Vow?" Shikamaru repeated questioningly.

"Yeah, if Sasuke ever asks us to help him, even if it means betraying the gang, we'll do it." Naruto looked at them with a smile. "He's my friend, our friend, and we're his only friends; isn't it that friends look out for each other and would do anything to make each other happy?"

Neji and Shikamaru exchanged looks before smirking at Naruto and giving a nod. "Alright, it's a promise then guys." Neji said and continued to eye the Uchiha through a pair of binoculars. He was standing up and offering a hand to the girl. Neji smiled to himself when Sasuke pointed at something on her cheek and when she reached to touch it, he quickly kissed her there, right near her lips. _"He's definitely in love."

* * *

_

"Sasuke, what did you do that for?" she asked, placing a hand on the spot where the supposed "sauce" was and he just kissed her there all of a sudden. _"Not that I'm complaining."_

"Like I said, there was _sauce _there so I got rid of it for you." He joked, giving a sheepish grin and putting on his helmet. "Come on, time to go home."

"Already..?" she faked a pout and Sasuke laughed. "How's about I take you out again tomorrow? Will that be okay?" he asked, getting on his bike and starting the engine. Sakura nodded and got on as well after placing her own headgear on top of her pink tresses. Both then headed to the Haruno estate.

The guards greeted Sakura, welcoming both home as she gave a smile and a nod. Sasuke had to drop the act of the loving boyfriend to a bodyguard. He gave a stoic face and followed her inside. As personal bodyguard, wherever the "boss" goes, he goes, that was what Ikichi ordered him to do, except of course on other places in the house where she needs privacy. Sasuke smirked imagining him inside the same bathroom Sakura was taking a shower. Oh he knew that talking to some of the older guy in Sharingan, like Kakashi and Jiraiya and even his brother, would influence his mind to think of dirty and naughty thoughts but hey, Sakura did admit she liked him better that way.

"Oh dear…" he heard her gasp when he closed the door of her room. He turned to her when she looked down and placed an index finger below her chin. "I don't have anything to wear for the prom next week…" she whispered to herself.

"You need a dress?" he asked. She looked up and gave a nod. "I think I know a friend who can make one for you," he said and sat down on a chair with his arms crossed as well as his legs. "I can take you to her tomorrow, she's my friend's cousin and she ha a knack for designing clothes." Sakura beamed and tackled him to a hug, making both fall on the floor, in the same position they were in back at the gym after he threw the Fake and Fade away shot. "Ow…" he groaned. "Man, you should control your strength." He muttered and she only gave a giggled and lowered her head to his, kissing him on the lips and parted slightly. "Sorry Sasuke-kun."

He smirked and raised his head to capture her lips once again. He reached up to pull her head closer to his and licked her bottom lip, pleading to open it and when she did, he once again entered his tongue into her mouth, meeting her shy one. As much as both wanted to continue their little "moment", Sasuke's phone rang, alerting them that he received a message. They broke away for a while as he took it out of his pocket, Sakura trying to hide her annoyed expression but to no avail.

Her eyes noticed that both his and her phone was of the same unit and the same color. "Hey, we have the same exact phone!" she giggled and took out hers. "Ne, can I take a picture of you?" she asked with pleading eyes. Sasuke was lost in his own thoughts after reading his dad's message:

"**Sasuke, why is it that one of my spies said you kissed the target in public? Are you falling for her? Emotions can't get in the way with the mission and you know that! I will NOT accept failure from my youngest son! You cannot let your feelings get in the way of our gang's success! To overthrow the government and prime minister, we must get his daughter! Do you understand?"**

"To hell with you…" he whispered, lowering his head for his bangs to hide his angered eyes. Sakura blinked and stared at him, not liking the sudden mood change of Sasuke. She was wondering who he was referring to and was hoping it wasn't her. Wanting to ask yet something held her back; she just stayed still sitting on top of him while he was propped slightly up by his left elbow since his right hand held onto his phone. She noticed how he was slightly shaking and she wanted so much to pull him to an embrace but feared he might throw his anger at her or something. She decided to get off of him and when she was about to, his hand reached for hers and her whole body was pulled into his arms.

"Sasuke..?"

"No matter what happens, I'll protect you, don't worry and don't think that I don't care about you, remember that Sakura, I'll… I'll find a way…" she didn't understand what he was saying but decided to not ask about it. She just gave a nod and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest, feeling him tremble slightly but he still felt warm. "I will Sasuke…"

They're not aware of it but their supposed act is now becoming a reality, all thanks to that day Kakashi locked them up in the classroom, all thanks to puberty and their unstoppable hormones. Both are definitely in love and they seem determined to make their relationship come true. Only one thing was stopping Sasuke though, his mission, but right now, he wasn't so sure if he would carry on with the mission or not, he didn't know what were to happen but he did made up his mind that he won't let anyone hurt Sakura, not his gang, nor his dad, not even he himself.

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next on Yakuza: Chapter 4: Exposed Truth  
_

He parted slightly away from her lips and smirked seeing her stare at him in shock, lips a bit apart. "You did say you like me better with a bad attitude." He reminded and licked her bottom lip as she gasped and he plunged his tongue into hers, not minding a few stares from the customers, including the Yakuza that was watching them. The waiter that took their orders approached them and was about to announce that their orders were here yet stopped when he saw the two making out. "Uh…" he said and sweat dropped when both still went on. He sighed and walked off, not wanting to disturb the two even though he knew it was rude to do _that _in public but hey, he was a part of the youth generation and most of the people inside were teens anyway.

* * *

_A/N: Phew, and that's chapter 3! If you want me to post chapter four soon, take a guess on whether the Yakuza mentioned above is Sharingan, another gang or could it be Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru spying them again? If five are able to guess correctly, I'll post chapter four after the fifth guesser but if not, you'll have to wait for another week or two! Haha Just kidding! But feel free to guess! _


	4. Exposed Truth I

_A/N: So most of you want it lemon, if not, lime. Okay, I'll see what I can do. As for those who guessed that it's another gang, sorry, better luck next time. Now, is it another member of Sharingan or the trio? Read to find out! BTW, this is one long chapter…

* * *

_

**Yakuza**

"Wow! This place is huge!" Sakura exclaimed, seeing an estate right in front of her with tall silver gates that was designed as bars so you can view the mansion behind it. Most of the manor's color was white with French windows on every balcony you could see. "You didn't tell me you have a friend in the Hyuuga family!"

Sasuke shrugged and rang the doorbell. A voice spoke, asking for the visitor's name and who he or she would like to see. Sasuke held onto the button and spoke, "Uchiha Sasuke with Haruno Sakura, we wish to speak with Hyuuga Neji and/or Hyuuga Hinata." He said. There was a long pause before the gates automatically opened. When they entered, guards dressed in black suits were around the area, some holding onto German shepherd dogs and some speaking through a walkie talkie. Sasuke adjusted his dark tinted shades and pocketed his hands. He had to act as bodyguard for the whole day this time so he had to wear a black suit but was still too stubborn to not button the black overcoat.

"Come on Sasuke, button it up, that's the proper attire."

"It's too hot." He muttered, tugging on his white collar. Who would argue with that? He had to wear a white long-sleeve polo inside and then had to wear another black long-sleeve coat plus there's a black tie. He didn't mind Konoha High's uniform even if it were the same; at least it was short sleeved inside compared to this. He grunted and removed his shades when they met up with a Hyuuga.

"Uchiha, long time no see."

**_Chapter 4: Exposed Truth I

* * *

_**

Sasuke smirked and shook his head, closing his eyes at the same time. "Don't lie to me Hyuuga, you along with the dead last and lazy bum were spying on us yesterday." He opened his eyes once again to see the Hyuuga avoid his look. "I take it as Naruto's idea."

"Yeah," he answered. "Hinata-sama is in the other room."

"Before I forget, Sakura-sama, this is Hyuuga Neji, a close friend of mine." He introduced as Sakura gave a smile and extended out her hand which Neji took and shook. "Neji, this is Haruno Sakura, Prime Minister Haruno Ikichi's daughter."

"Nice to meet you," Sakura grinned as they let go. "Same." Neji answered and gestured the two to follow him. They reached a large room where a few chairs and a small stool was; mirrors surrounded almost every area and in the right corner was a small table with a tray full of tea and/or coffee and some mugs and cups. Seated on one of the four chairs was Hinata with a tape measure around her neck.

Neji bowed down. "Hinata-sama, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are here."

Hinata, a girl with short hair gave a nod and a smile to her cousin before thanking the boy as he left. "It is an honor to meet the Prime Minister's daughter, Haruno-san." Hinata said, standing up and approaching them. "Nice to see you again Sasuke-san, um… is Naruto-kun… doing well..?" she asked, turning red.

Sasuke smiled and gave a nod. "He misses you big time."

"I see, can you tell him I miss him too?"

"Sure." He turned to Sakura. "Sakura-sama, this is Hyuuga Hinata, her hobby is designing formal gowns and word is she's really talented." Hinata blushed and smiled shyly. Sakura nodded and smiled back at Hinata. "Sasuke told me you could help me with my dilemma, I really need a gown for our prom night this Friday; oh, and call me Sakura."

"In that case, call me Hinata." The Hyuuga heiress said and led them to the table she was currently seated on earlier. "Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee sounds great, I really need it." Sasuke muttered, yawning and earned a giggle from the two girls. "Hey, it's tough to be a bodyguard at the same time play as your boyfriend when outside." He whispered.

"Sasuke-san, Neji-niisan always told me you push yourself too hard," she said, offering him a cup of coffee. "Perhaps you haven't eaten tomatoes in a while." Sasuke nodded his thanks and took the coffee, drinking a bit of it. "Yeah, hadn't had the time."

"What about you Sakura?" she asked. "Would you like tea or would you need coffee as well?"

"Neither, I'm not really thirsty." She said as Hinata gave a nod and offered her a few papers where her sketches of gowns were printed. Sakura flipped a few, amazed at how simple yet elegant the designs were. "Wow, you should take up being a Designer in college!" she grinned at the blushing Hyuuga. "I can't decide, they're all good, ne, Sasuke-kun,"

"No…" he muttered and took another sip from his coffee with his eyes closed. "I told you, I will not help pick out girl's clothes for you…"

"Aw, come on..!"

"No."

"Sasuke…"

"No."

"Please..?"

"No."

"…I'll call Lee and accept his offer of being my date for the prom then."

"…" he stared at her with wide eyes while she took her cell phone out which was the same as his and browsed for Lee's number. Sasuke, with quick reflexes, took the phone and found Lee's number then deleted it. He smirked triumphantly when Sakura clenched her fists.

"Fine, I'll tell my dad what you did when we were cleaning the classroom!" this time, it was her turn to smirk and Sasuke blushing and clenching his fists. "Help me pick a dress and my lips are sealed."

Hinata stared at the scene before her, obviously amused. It wasn't everyday you see Sasuke losing to a girl and a bodyguard having enough guts to actually glare at his boss. The Uchiha stopped and then returned the smirk. "I'd like to see you tell your dad that as I explain how you didn't stop me and only encouraged me to do so."

"…I hate you." Sakura muttered.

"Back at 'ya." Sasuke's smirk grew wider when she huffed and browsed through the designs. He had won, again. Still, he felt a bit bad for not helping out, so, when he saw a design and pictured Sakura in it, he stopped her hands from flipping through the next page. "That looks good on you."

Sakura stared at him then at the design and smiled. "Alright, Hinata, I think this will do." Hinata took it and asked what color she wanted. "I'm not sure…" she said.

"Can I take a look?" Sasuke asked as Sakura handed him the design. He eyed it a bit then at Sakura, then back at the dress. "I think…" he looked at the drawing and tried to picture Sakura wearing it. "Hmm..." He looked at the spaghetti strapped dress with a scarf that could be placed over the bare shoulders. "Red has been really a typical color for you, according to your dad. Green was your dress last year, as what you said last night and pink will sort of clash with your hair color…" he pointed out and thought for a while, glancing at Sakura. "If it's white, you'll look like a bride in a wedding ceremony, so…" his eyes stared at her long and hard. "Bright colors don't suit you that much, I guess baby blue will do for now, the sash may as well be a transparent white…" He suggested. "And I think it'll be better if you just let your hair down." He added.

Sakura nodded and Hinata led her to the small stool where the pink haired lass stood up. The Hyuuga heiress asked her to remove her white jacket and she did so, handing it over to a staring Sasuke who took it. He admired how her baby blue dress hugged her body, recalling the day he had seen her only wrapped in a towel where all the curves fit. He blushed and looked away then walked back to a chair to down the remaining contents of his coffee. He needed to stay awake today.

"There, I'll be done with your clothes by Wednesday or earlier perhaps, please give me your contact number and I'll give you a call or a message." Hinata said.

"Just inform me Hinata, I don't think Sakura-sama's dad will allow her giving her number to anybody he's not familiar with." Sasuke said and got a nod from Hinata. Sakura then jumped down from the stool, nearly tripping but managed to keep her balance. She bowed down to Hinata slightly after thanking her and walked over to Sasuke to get her jacket.

"Well then, we're off. I still have to go somewhere else." Sakura said, smiling at Hinata. "How much is the dress?" Hinata was about to open her mouth when Sasuke shook his head and gave a knowing look. The female Hyuuga smiled and gave a nod. "No need to Sakura, it's been taken care of."

"Huh?" Hinata's pupil-less eyes turned to Sasuke to answer Sakura's confused look and Sakura did the same. "You didn't…"

"Yes I did." Sasuke smirked and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, you're going to be late with your appointments, and thanks Hinata." She shook her head, indicating it was no trouble at all and bid the two goodbye.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura got on his bike as they went to the park and stayed there for a while. They both sat on a bench and watched a few kids playing. "So, what do you want to do?" he asked, still looking at the kids before them. He missed the days he was so problem free and would just do nothing but play all day, not worrying too much about missions or about his father.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

He was about to answer when his phone rang. Checking the caller, he sighed and clenched the mobile in his hands, mumbling a "wait here" to Sakura before going elsewhere to talk to the caller. She only nodded her head and watched the children play some more. It is a bit interesting seeing little kids running around.

* * *

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, annoyed. "If this is about the mission again, don't worry, I'll take care of it. I just need more time."

"More time to what Sasuke? Think of a way to protect her from this Yakuza?" His father's voice boomed from the other line. "How many times do have to tell you I do not accept failure! You've spent more than a month with her, as my son, I should know that you've gathered enough information about her. What's taking you so long?"

"Dad, the Prime Minister is not yet here, even if we do get this mission started it will still not go the way you planned, especially since the real target is in another country and won't be back for two more months."

"You're holding back Sasuke," he replied. "You're not telling me everything, and Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto keep telling me your plan about making her fall for you to gain her trust, your usual way of luring victims, however, I find it hard to believe that you are really doing what you're planning." There was a long pause before Fugaku spoke once again. "Are you falling for her?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and reflected on the question. He thought about the past events that happened between them. From the shower incident to the classroom make-out, then the lunch break moments they had to the basketball practice game where he had kissed her in public and confessed his feelings to her without thinking. He also remembered their little date yesterday when they ate spaghetti, and how he held her close to him last night, swearing to protect her, and lastly, when he felt jealousy engulf him when she said she'll accept Lee's invitation to be her partner for the prom, plus the fact he paid for her dress beforehand.

"Sasuke,"

"No." he answered. "No I'm not." he repeated, opening his eyes that were narrowed, glaring at nothing in particular. A sigh of relief escaped his father's lips as the older man replied with a "Good." Before pausing "I'm giving you up until Ikichi's return, that's when we shall start the mission, understood?"

"Aa." He answered and closed the flap of his phone then stared at the screensaver of its LCD. It was Sakura hugging her stuffed dog, Yuki, and giving a peace sign and a grin. He smirked and pocketed the phone then headed back to where he left Sakura. _"I'm not falling for her dad, I already have."

* * *

_

Sakura yawned as she waited for Sasuke to return on the park's bench. She gave a sigh and folded her hands on top of her lap, straightening herself. It wasn't much of a sunny day but she had a white jacket on since her over-protective "boyfriend" told her to wear something over her light blue spaghetti strapped dress that reached just below her knees and wore a pair of white ladies' sandals with only half an inch heels, so now, if she stands up, her forehead would be in Sasuke's eye-level. Her mind raced through what happened last night.

"_No matter what happens, I'll protect you, don't worry and don't think that I don't care about you, remember that Sakura, I'll… I'll find a way…" _

She sighed and took out her phone. On the LCD screen was displayed a picture of Sasuke asleep. She giggled seeing him like that and because of him, she wakes up earlier than before, wanting to see his cute sleeping face first thing in the morning. She opened the flap of her phone where the wallpaper was both of them. A smile tugged on her lips when she saw how surprised Sasuke was when she glomped him from behind; she owed Haku for getting their picture and taking it at the right time.

"I can't believe you kept that…"

Sakura nearly jumped at the voice behind her; she whipped around to see a smirking Sasuke, hands resting on the back rest of the bench. "Don't scare me like that!" she scolded and closed the flap of her phone, keeping it inside her black shoulder bag. "I nearly had a heart attack."

"Sorry _hime-san_…" he muttered. "So, where do you want to go?"

"I still haven't thought of it," she answered and tapped her chin with her index finger before smiling and snapping her fingers. "Let's go to the new café a few blocks from here! I heard they serve great eats and drinks!" she grinned and Sasuke nodded, offering her his right arm and she hugged it, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "Let's go!" she beamed.

They both entered the café and chose to sit down in front of the counter to see how their drinks are being made. The place had a dimly lit atmosphere yet relaxing at the same time. R n B music played continuously as a few people chatted for business, projects or just to simply chill and hang out. Others were on a date, pretty much like they are.

Sasuke placed down his shades on the counter top and clasped his hands together in front of him as he waited for Sakura to decide what she would order. He thought about the mission and if he could tackle it without any hesitant decisions. But then, just remembering Sakura cry made it hard for him to fulfill his job. On the other hand, if he were to choose Sakura, then it would mean betraying Sharingan, betraying his family and friends.

"I think I'll have a strawberry milk shake and a strawberry cheesecake!" she said, grinning then turned to Sasuke. "What about you?" he remained silent for a while before muttering "black coffee" and then continued with his thinking, not noticing how the waiter blinked and stared at him then went to get their orders. Sakura gave a worried look at him then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

"Aa." He said; staring ahead at a few glasses displayed before him where a few of the bar tenders passed by to get one or fix a few orders. He squinted a bit when he noticed a group of men wearing black trench coats and dark tinted shades looking at their direction. _"Ha ha… very funny guys…" _he thought, keeping an eye on them from the glasses that shimmered against the dim lights.

"So, you're going to be my partner for the dance right..?" she asked, blushing slightly and playing with her fingers.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, glancing at her.

"Well, I know that you have to do your job but… it's just that… I recalled dad saying how much you hate public displays of affection and being too close to somebody so, I'm thinking how are we going to-"

She stopped when his hand reached to grab hers and he leaned closer to her ear, breathing on it, making the girl turn red. "That was until I met you." He said, smirking at her reaction and waited a few moments before speaking again. "And if you're still wondering about the things I've said and did back in the gym yesterday, that was all true." His smirk grew wider when her eyes widened in shock. "Here's proof if you want." He whispered and used his right hand to reach up to her chin and tilted it a bit so she was facing him and without warning, started to kiss her in public, yet again. _"Alright guys, you want some action, here it is."_

He parted slightly away from her lips and smirked seeing her stare at him in shock, lips a bit apart. "You did say you like me better with a bad attitude." He reminded and licked her bottom lip as she gasped and he plunged his tongue into hers, not minding a few stares from the customers, including the Yakuza that was watching them. The waiter that took their orders approached them and was about to announce that their orders were here yet stopped when he saw the two making out. "Uh…" he said and sweat dropped when both still went on. He sighed and walked off, not wanting to disturb the two even though he knew it was rude to do _that _in public but hey, he was a part of the youth generation and most of the people inside were teens anyway.

"Mmph… Sa…su…ke…" she managed to say in between kisses and licks. "Not here…" she whispered when he broke away after hearing her say his name. "Alright but you owe me." He said, grinning and turning to his hot drink as she tried to push down the blush and began to eat her cake. Sasuke's eyes turned to the glasses to see the men's shades removed and eyes wide in disbelief. He smirked when he saw how they shook their heads and stood up, getting ready to leave. _"Heh, and I thought you could handle it, nii-san." _He thought, eyeing one of them who gave a last look to him then left with the other four, one nearly as tall as him, _"Especially you Kakashi." _Then he looked at the remaining three who were a bit shorter. _"I wish I could thank you three for covering me, dobe, lazy-ass and Hyuuga." _

As soon as they left, his keen eyesight caught three men getting out of a car that just arrived and into the café, seeing how they hid the shiny metal guns in their coats and his right hand slowly made its way to his own gun that was secured in a black holster around his waist.

Sasuke felt their presence behind them, and tried to form a plan to make things easier. "Haruno Sakura..?" one said. Sakura was about to turn around when Sasuke got up and faced them. Her green eyes gazed onto the men who mentioned her name and noted how they were all dressed in the same clothing. _"A gang..?" _she asked herself and concluded that she was correct seeing as how Sasuke reacted. "Is there anything you want sir?" her supposed boyfriend asked.

"Oh, just your girlfriend over there," he said, motioning his head to Sakura. "We need to ask her a few things."

"Then start asking." The Uchiha dared, refusing to let his smirk appear on his face. "Unless you just made that up so you could take her to your _precious _little gang?"

The men were taken aback by this. _"How did this brat know?"_

The man in the middle, who was probably the leader, smirked. "I guess we're going to have to kill you for finding out our secret." He was about to take his gun and as he held onto the handle, one was already pointing at his chest as the owner of it stepped closer to keep other people from seeing it. "Too slow, now, I suggest you get out of here and take your _dogs _with you, otherwise," Sasuke glanced at a police car that stopped in front of the café, two cops stepping out of it. "You're going to jail."

"So will you if we tell them you planned on killing us." One of them retorted.

Sasuke couldn't hold in the smirk tugging at his lips. "I have license to kill." He whispered and kneed the leader on the gut. The man doubled over and groaned, catching the two cops' attention. "What's going on here?"

"Officer, these guys planned on kidnapping the Prime Minister's daughter." Sasuke explained and took his shades, putting them back on and motioned Sakura to get up as he left a wad of cash on the counter. "We'll be leaving now; I have to see to it that my girl here gets home safe."

"Wait, identify yourself!" the other cop demanded.

"I'm her boyfriend." He muttered and grabbed Sakura's hand. "And also, her father appointed me as her personal bodyguard because he trusts me." He added and Sakura gave a nod to support his answer as the two teens left and got on Sasuke's bike.

* * *

"It's a good thing the two cops decided to take a break here." Sakura said through her helmet when they reached a stop light. "Otherwise you could've made a scene."

"Like I haven't done that already." He snorted "Besides, I think I have the right to do so anyway, I have permission from your dad and you're my witness."

"Yeah, I know." She said and giggled. "So, our _date _is ruined, what other plans do you have?"

"I don't know, you up for taking a walk in the park and just… talk?"

"Sure." And she tightened her hold on him when he made a sharp U-turn and headed to the park. "Maybe you'll start talking more about yourself." He smirked "You wish."

* * *

"I can't believe he did that!" Naruto yelled, pulling onto his spiky blonde hair. "I'm pretty sure he knew it was us all along!" Neji sighed and Shikamaru shook his head. They heard Kakashi chuckling in the driver's seat and saw Itachi smirking on the passenger seat. "What's so funny?"

"Simple, my brother doesn't seem to care whether a spy from Sharingan was sent."

Kakashi gave a nod. "Plus the fact that I locked him up with Haruno once in the classroom and they did more than what we saw today." He told them, grinning at the three teens' reactions.

"Are we going to tell this to the boss?" The lazy-bum asked, looking outside the window and gazing at the white fluffy clouds. "It could be really troublesome to explain all of it…"

"That's why we will keep it a secret." Itachi said, glancing at them. "Besides, I think my brother wouldn't want any of us interfering with his new plans."

"What plans?" Neji asked, raising a brow.

Itachi smirked and closed his eyes. "You'll know, someday."

* * *

"This is really hard…" Sakura huffed, sitting down on a bench and watched as Sasuke picked up an orange basketball. They were currently in an outdoor court in the park and some kids who were playing went elsewhere to get some snacks, lending them the ball.

"Only because you're wearing a dress and heels." He said, looking at the ball then at the ring. He removed his shades along with his black overcoat then rolled up his sleeves up to his elbows then removed his tie, placing all on the bench where Sakura sat. "If you were in proper sports attire, you'll get the knack of it." He said, delivering a perfect three-point shot.

She continued to eye him as he kept dribbling, shooting and pretending to evade an enemy. A smile graced her lips as she started recalling more of their moments together. Though some were accidental or funny, she will never forget any of those.

"Are you even listening..?" His voice interrupted her reminiscing and she blinked then looked up at him, blushing at the process after noting how close he was leaning over her. "Huh..?" she responded. A smirk answered her and she gulped, knowing he was planning something. "You weren't listening, weren't you?" he asked in a low voice, leaning a lot closer to her, noses almost touching. "Y-yes I was!" she stuttered. Sasuke's smirk widened and he inched closer, foreheads now touching. "Prove it, Sa-ku-ra."

"_I hate it when he says my name like that…" _she thought, gulping and leaning back to "escape" him but to no avail, she was _sandwiched _by Sasuke and the back rest of the bench. He only closed the gap she made, preventing her from fleeing. "I'm waiting…"

Sakura thought of ways on how to counter him but couldn't. She searched her brain for some answers and got one, returning the smirk he gave her which earned her a confused look from the Uchiha before her. Wrapping both arms around his neck carefully and slowly, she pulled him without warning and made his lips crush onto her. His eyes widened, not expecting that kind of move from the girl.

When they parted, it was her turn to do the smirking and his to do the blinking and gaping. He couldn't believe that the girl had it in her. "Whoa…" he whispered and Sakura giggled at his reaction. "You did say I owe you, there you go!" She grinned. Wrong thing to say though, because a playful smirk plastered on his lips and he leaned closer to her, making the girl lean back some more until she was on her back with him on top. "Thanks for reminding me, too bad the move you made earlier was not enough." He whispered in her ear, flicking it with his tongue. She shivered and it intrigued him more. "Shall we continue where we last left?" he asked, grinning at her widened eyes and very red face.

"A-aa…" she managed to say and he lowered his head to hers, his bangs tickling her face as their lips touched once again, both oblivious to the footsteps nearing them. Actually, only one was lost in space, the other one just didn't give a damn whether someone was to see them or not. Hell, screw the public, he didn't care, and he'll continue what he's doing, only problem is, his phone rang, interrupting them yet again. "Che, not again," He muttered when they parted. He got off of her and sat down as she did the same, straightening the wrinkles of her clothes. "Hello..?" he asked after answering the phone.

"Sasuke-san..?"

"Hinata?"

"Mm, the dress is almost done, if you're wondering why it's so fast, it's because I made one earlier of the same color you wanted and just added a few modifications. Sorry if I caught a bad time to call, I just needed to inform you or I might forget."

"Aa, sure, no problem and thanks." He said, hanging up after wards and glanced at Sakura. "It was Hinata, she said your dress is almost done." She nodded and looked up to see the kids they met earlier returning from their break. Sasuke tossed them the orange ball and got up, taking his jacket and tie and putting on his shades. "Let's go." He told the girl who nodded again and got up, thanking the group of kids before them and off they went.

"Hey, I haven't really met your family, can you tell me what they're like?" she asked.

He stiffened at the mention of the word "family" but then relaxed a bit, closing his eyes. "I don't know, depends on how you'd like to view them." He answered. "I have a really great mom, an annoying yet great brother and…" he trailed off, hesitating to mention what he thinks about his father. "And…"

"Your dad." She finished for him, smiling. "Whatever made you hesitate is probably because you aren't in good terms with him, am I right?" she asked.

"…" he remained silent, noting how she read his mind. "Aa…" he whispered and opened his eyes slightly to look at her. "He… expects me to be like my brother…" he said in a soft voice "Like he wants me to be perfect, without any faults or failures…" he added.

"Maybe he just really cares…" she said and looked straight ahead. "Some parents are like that, they may not show it but deep down, they do."

"…I find it hard to believe." He whispered. "My dad… he… doesn't accept failures, even a tiny mistake could make him punish you… or… worse…" he narrowed his eyes slightly, remembering how he _almost_ failed a mission and when he returned to Sharingan, his father did something he would never forget, he punched him, his son, right on the face, almost dislocating his jaw, it pained him, it really did. "He could've killed me too…" he thought out loud.

"W-what?" she asked in disbelief.

"Sakura," he said, facing her in a serious face. "I need an honest answer from you,"

"H-huh..?"

"I need to know," he said, grasping her shoulders and pulling her closer. "Do you lo-"

"Sakura..!"

Both turned to the high-pitched voice and Sakura's confused look turned to a happy one as she smiled brightly. "Ino!" A blonde girl who was around their age approached them with a bright smile matching Sakura's. "Hey girl, how have you been?" she asked and turned to Sasuke. "And who do we have here?"

Sasuke gave a nod. "Uchiha Sasuke." He replied and Ino gave an "Oh" and extended her hand to him. "Pleased to meet you," he took it and both shook. "So, are you Sakura-chan's boyfriend?" she asked with an evil smile. Sakura blushed at the comment and Sasuke remained passive and gave a nod. "Aa, I am."

"Whoa! Great! Now you have someone to protect you from your bullies in school!" the blonde said, turning to Sakura. "I guess even if I don't come back from Jakarta, you'd still be in one piece!" she said, grinning. "Well, I love to stay and chat but I think I came at the wrong time," she said, recalling their position earlier.

"No, it's okay." Sasuke said, glancing at Sakura who looked at him with wide eyes. "I think you two may need a lot of catching up, seeing as you haven't seen each other for..?"

"Months," Ino answered. "My parents just took me with them, scared that I might get kidnapped." She ranted and waved a dismissive hand. "Anyway, I can't stay long either, my mom's probably waiting for me in the Salon downtown and I just got bored of waiting for her so I took a little stroll, well, gotta go, nice meeting you Sasuke!" she said and ran off, waving at them both.

"You know Sasuke, it's a good thing you told her you're my boyfriend, otherwise, you'll be having another fan girl, believe me, I've known Ino for quite a while and I saw the glint in her yes when she saw you." She giggled at the horrified look he gave after hearing the dreaded word: Fan Girl. "What were going to ask me earlier?" she remembered and turned to him.

"Oh, it's nothing…" he said, finally clearing his mind. Why he hated to talk about his family with her, he gets lost and remembers the mission, then starts asking random and personal questions. "Let's go back…" he said and lead the way back to his bike.

"O-okay." She said, still wondering why he didn't want to continue his question. _"He asked if I what..? Hmm… let's see… 'Do you lo-', what word could connect to that? It can't be Love now can it? I mean… he's only acting…" _she thought sadly and sighed. They both got on the motorcycle and rode off back to Haruno residence.

* * *

"Welcome back Sakura-sama, Sasuke-san," a maid greeted them as they entered the front door. Both gave a nod and headed up the stairs all the way to Sakura's bedroom. "Oh crap, I forgot, we still have to read pages 126-129 in our history book." The Prime Minister's daughter said, groaning when they entered the room. "Already done with it…" Sasuke said, shrugging without a care. "Besides, we already took up that lesson when I was still in Jiyuuoka High." He added and leaned on her bedroom wall, eyes closed.

"No fair, well, I better start reading it now." She said to herself, not bothering to change her clothes. She took out her book and started to read but find out she couldn't, none of the words seemed to enter her mind and it was driving her crazy. "Sasuke," the said boy opened his eyes and turned to her. "Hn," she took this as a sign to continue. "Can you answer me one question?" she turned to him as he raised a brow. "I want to know," she said, looking down. "Are we only pretending about our relationship?" she asked, hurt evident in her voice. Sasuke noticed how she blinked several times and how her eyes were a bit watery.

"What are you saying?" he asked back and straightened himself up, walking to her completely facing her. "Didn't I already make it clear in the gymnasium and in the café?"

"I-I know that but… it's just that… I…" she couldn't hold back a few tears as some fell and rolled down her red cheeks. "I can't help but sometimes feel that-that…"

"That what?" he asked softly, leaning down and placing an index finger below her chin as he lifted her head to make her look at him directly in the eye. He cringed when he saw her sad face. He always hated seeing girls cry, they somehow made him soft, not that he already was but he kept denying it, refusing to swallow his pride. "That you feel that I'm using you? Playing you?"

She dodged his gaze and turned her head to the side, not wanting to look at him. Sakura didn't notice before that she was slowly falling for him, thinking it was just a friendly kind of liking, not knowing how it deepened into a more complicated feeling. "Answer me." He demanded, not taking his eyes off her. "Is that what you think?"

"I… I don't know…" she managed to say. "I don't know!"

"How can you not know?" he asked, taking her hand and holding onto it. "Because I know that I am not using you or toying with you, I know that I was at first infatuated with you, but now, I can't hold back… my true feelings for you…" he said and looked at her, eyes with a determined glint as the pair of emerald ones looked back with widened ones. "I am deeply in love with you…" and right after he whispered that to her, he closed the small gap of their lips, deepening it, asking her to open her mouth and let him in. She didn't react at first, letting his words sink into her head before it hit her, he just confessed to her, and when she felt his lips pushing harder onto hers, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, giving him permission to enter.

Trapped in their own world full of bliss, both stood up straight, ready to take this to the next level as arms wrapped around each other possessively, not wanting to let go or part. Sasuke broke away slightly as Sakura tilted her head to one side, gesturing him to keep going and that she's ready, no hesitations or backing out. He did what she wanted him to do and kissed her neck, nibbling on some parts of her skin, marking her as his. Hearing a moan of pleasure only urged him to do more.

He leaned closer and licked her earlobe, smirking when he felt her shiver in his arms. "Tell me Sakura, what do you want?" he asked seductively. She gasped and pulled herself up to his ear and whispered in the same tone, "You." And his smirked broadened at the reply. "Good, because I do too, and I'm giving you what you want," confused at first, she was about to open her mouth to ask what he was talking about when she felt herself falling backwards to the bed, pinned by her bodyguard/boyfriend, a sly smirk on his lips as he looked at her possessively. Sakura felt goose bumps all over her body that she tried to say something but couldn't find her voice, now she knew what he was talking about, he was switching to his bad ass attitude, which she admitted to him and herself that she loves so much. "Are you still up for it, Sa-ku-ra?" he asked, slowly saying her name, syllable per syllable. She gave a nod and he smirked all the more, lowering his head at the nape of her neck, tasting her smooth skin with his tongue and loving every minute of it.

She gasped for air, feeling her heart beating faster and faster, her breath was ragged yet she enjoyed it. If her hands weren't held by him, she would've pulled on his hair or his whole body closer to hers. "Sa…su…ke…" she managed to say, "Stop… tea-sing… me…" she whimpered but that only made him want to keep her waiting. She felt his hot breath breathing onto her left ear. "You said you wanted me to be bad, so I'm going to be bad." He whispered and went back to her neck, kissing and sucking on it, giving her more than two hickies. "From now on, I'm marking you as mine, whoever takes you away from me will die and rot in hell." He said at the same time letting go of one of her hands just for a while then the other bound both together above her.

He slowly made his free hand roam around her body, looking for the string of her white jacket. Getting impatient, he raised his head slightly away from her neck and looked down, found the string and pulled on it, next, he sat up as she did the same, both panting yet still craving for more. To Sakura, what Sasuke did was not enough, and to the Uchiha, she still owed him after she stopped him from kissing her back in the café and this was a good enough repay.

Sasuke raised his right hand and caressed her cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin against his slightly cold hand. She leaned onto it, not able to fight the blush creeping through her cheeks; his other hand was placed on her shoulder and slid off the white clothing, tossing it aside. Her shaky hands managed to get a hold onto his white shirt and unbuttoned it, revealing his chest and abs, nearly fainting from the sight. With his help, she managed to get him half-naked as she allowed him to strip her off of her remaining clothing, at least, that was what she expected but he grasped the back of her neck gently and pulled her into another intense kiss. With both their eyes closed and thoughts running wild, he absent-mindedly slipped the strap of her baby blue dress, slowly undressing her and leaving the girl with only her underwear.

"Mou, you're really slow…" she whispered in his ear when he lowered his head some more to get another taste of her neck. She felt her lips curved into a smirk, knowing him, he wouldn't smile with the situation they're in. "Getting impatient..?" he asked. "Mm… damn you…" she muttered as she slowly lay back down on her soft bed, her clothes at the carpeted floor while he was still in his pants. "At least you had your coat and tie removed earlier." She giggled and he didn't remove the smirk on his face. "Just to let you know, I'm not going too far with this." He said and she gave a nod. "I know because I'll stop you if you do."

Their lips met once again as their tongues danced another dance, happy to be meeting again. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as he made one of his hands roam around her body, memorizing each curve of it, tracing some parts with his fingertips while she shivered whenever his hand came in contact with one of her private parts. Slowly making her way to his pants; both parted as she struggled to unbutton his remaining clothing and he laughed a bit, seeing her growing more impatient. He grabbed her hands and smirked, then guided her on removing it the right way. "Patience is a virtue Sakura," he said and slid off his pants. "Happy now?" she blushed and gave a nod. He leaned closer to her and kissed her collarbone as she moaned when he sucked on her skin once again and after feeling his hand reach down to her thigh while his other hand traced the curve of her body.

"Are you still up for this?" he asked, not raising his head to meet her eyes. She gasped and nodded, both willing to continue as they were stripped off of their remaining clothes.

* * *

Next morning, both were fully naked and out of breath. Although they didn't exactly did what married couples do on their honeymoon, both are still aware of their responsibilities and that they are still high school students.

Both were currently asleep, well, one of them to be exact. Sasuke was not only tired from what they did earlier but for protecting her all day long and for not getting enough sleep last night after receiving his dad's message. Sakura smiled and continued to look at his sleeping face. He looked too innocent to know how to handle a gun or even give a punch to anyone.

An arm was wrapped around her waist protectively and she had her hands resting against his bare chest and he was currently burying his nose on her hair, inhaling the fragrance of the cherry petal-like locks. Sakura could feel his warm breath on her face, suppressing a giggle to not wake him up. She continued to watch him until something caught her eye sight.

Since he was lying on his right side and she on her left, Sakura saw a small tattoo imprinted on his back left-side near the neck. She squint her eyes and realized it was the kanji word for death. The teenaged girl wondered why he would have such a mark but was interrupted in her thoughts when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Sakura, are you awake?"

Her eyes widened. _"No way, dad's not supposed to be here yet!" _she thought and started to panic, seeing the state she and Sasuke were in. "Sasuke-kun," she whispered, shaking him. He furrowed his eyebrows and grunted, not opening his eyes. "What..?"

"Sasuke, get up!" she hissed, pushing his arm away but he wouldn't budge and only tightened his grip, eyes still closed. "No, go back to sleep…" he said and Sakura sighed heavily. "If you don't get up, dad will kill you…" she muttered and he snapped his eyes open, looking at her. "What?"

"Dad is back, and he's knocking on my door…" she said. Sasuke looked at her for a few moments before he cursed under his breath and quickly got out of bed and took his clothes. Sakura grabbed hers as well, putting all of it on and pushing Sasuke to the bathroom, telling him to turn on the showers so that she can tell Ikichi he was taking a bath. He nodded and rushed inside the comfort room, shutting it and locking the door. Sakura fixed her appearance and tried her best to cover the multiple hickies she got from him. _"I swear he's going to pay for these marks…" _she thought angrily and went to open the door.

"Hi dad, you're back early…" she said, smiling.

"Well, I can't help but miss my little girl." He said, smiling back and pulled his daughter to a hug. "Now, how have you been doing?" he asked when they pulled apart. "I can see you're still okay, looks like Sasuke is doing a good job." He said and looked inside the room, searching for the said teen. "Where is the lad?"

"Taking a quick shower," she lied. "We went out yesterday to get myself a dress for the prom and well, some drunk driver ran over a puddle and got Sasuke wet and he didn't feel like taking a shower last night, saying he was too tired or sleepy." She explained, hoping her father would buy it.

"Oh, I see, if he comes out, please tell him to meet me in my office, I need to have a few words with him."

"Okay, sure." And Ikichi left.

Sasuke went out of the bathroom fully dressed and giving a sigh of relief. "That was close." He muttered. Sakura giggled and gestured to the door. "Dad wants to see you." she said and he gave a nod and was about to leave when she pulled him back. He was about to say something but stopped when Sakura quickly kissed him on the lips, making him stand there, frozen on the spot and she proceeded to his neck. He felt her tongue lick it and he shivered yet resisted to blush. He looked down with wide eyes to see Sakura smiling at him. "There, I got my revenge." She said, giggled, and went inside her room, closing the door behind her.

He blinked and touched the part where she sucked his skin. _"Shit, did she just give me a mark?" _he shook his head to get rid of the blush on his face and started to walk to Ikichi's office at the same time fixing the collar of his shirt to cover the hicky Sakura gave. Upon arriving there, he knocked on the door and the Prime Minister told him to come in so he did.

Sasuke stepped inside and closed the door behind him as he waited for Japan's leader to hang the phone. He was currently talking to… someone so he just stood there and waited for Ikichi to finish. "Okay, I'll be seeing you there then." He finally hung up and turned to Sasuke. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Konoha High just called me on my way back here and asked me to chaperone the dance this Friday night." He said and adjusted his reading glasses. "The person I was talking to just now was your father," when Ikichi said the word "father", Sasuke clenched his fists inside his pockets as his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Konoha High told me to bring along a friend and requested the father of the new transfer student, which is you by the way, to come as the guest of honor." He said and looked up at the boy. "Now then, let's get to the point on why I called you here." He gave the boy before him a smile. "Thank you for keeping a close watch on my daughter and making sure she is safe, I'm glad I put my trust in you."

"Aa…" he responded.

"Is something troubling you Sasuke?"

"…no."

Ikichi didn't believe him at first, seeing how he hesitated to answer the question but shrugged it off and removed his glasses. "Anyway, I take it you will be Sakura's escort?"

"Aa."

"Alright, stick to the plan as the boyfriend when you're in school okay?"

He gave a nod and Ikichi dismissed him. _"I think I saw something red on Sasuke's neck… maybe he got bitten by a bug." _Ikichi shrugged and started to do some paperwork.

Sasuke sighed and took out his cellular, opening the flap to read his new message. Narrowing his eyes a bit, he went back to Sakura's room to get changed into his Yakuza outfit. _"What does Itachi want now..?" _he thought, entering the girl's room to see her emerge from the showers wrapped only in a towel, her hair dripping wet.

"Hey, what did dad say?" she asked.

"Just about the prom." He answered, averting his gaze elsewhere. "Your dad told my dad to come to the dance…"

She smiled. "That's great; I'll be meeting a member of your family!"

"_Sakura, if only you knew what my family really is…" _he thought, finally looking at her. "Damn, those are a lot of marks…"

The pink haired teen glared at him. "It's your fault…"

He shrugged. "Not my fault that your skin tasted good." He teased, smirking at her blushing face. "Why, you want more?"

"Oh shut up!" she said and rummaged through her closet for some clothes.

Sasuke continued watching her, smirking still as she huffed and looked for something to wear. She stopped and turned to him, raising a brow. "Just admiring your body," he said. "You look hot like that and I know you like those marks I gave, especially when I sucked your skin as you moaned my name," He said and closed the door then headed to his bag to fish out his Yakuza clothes. "I'm just going out for a while; my brother wants to talk to me." He said, removing his clothes and putting on his all-black outfit.

"Can I come?" she asked, clasping her hands in front of her chest and giving him her irresistible puppy dog eyes then leaned closer to him. Sasuke was halfway in putting on his black coat when Sakura started to plead. "No, you can't."

"Please?"

"No."

"With sugar on top?"

He twitched at this and began to face her. "I said-" he didn't get to finish for she was leaning a lot closer to him, grasping his black shirt and giving a sly look. "Oh come on, I know you want me to come…" she whispered, pressing her chest against his as he staggered a bit to the wall, her pinning him there. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" she teased, slowly making her way to his ear and like what he does to her, she flicked it with her tongue.

Sasuke gulped and started to blush furiously. Maybe showing his bad attitude is contagious seeing that Sakura is… well… seducing him perhaps. "No." he repeated and closed his eyes, fighting the temptation to pull off the towel that covered her still wet body and push her to the bed. "I have to go _alone_."

"Why?" she asked, still not pulling away.

"I just have to." He said, taking hold of both her wrists and gently pulled it away from his shirt. "Now, my brother is waiting, I have to go." She pushed him against the wall yet again and smirked. "Sakura… I'm not kidding."

"I'll let you go in exchange for something."

"…what might that be?"

Her smirk widened as she pulled herself up and whispered something in his ear. Sasuke smirked and faced her. "Is that all?" she nodded. "Deal." He said and quickly escaped from her grasp then pinned her on the wall he was previously leaning on, hands grasping on her wrists as he had them on the side of her heads, his smirk not leaving his face. "After this, don't give me those puppy eyes again," he said, leaning closer. "They turn me on." And he closed the gap of her lips, frenching her there.

* * *

"You're late."

Sasuke shrugged and sat down across from his brother inside a dimly lit A-class coffee shop. This is where Sharingan meetings were usually held if it involves around eight or less members. "Had to convince the girl." He muttered and clasped his hands together in front of his face, elbows resting on the round table. "Getting to the point, what's up with Oto?"

"The Oto gang is targeting not only your little girlfriend but you as well."

"Me..?"

"Yes," Itachi answered and handed him a folder which he brought with him. "In here are a few mug shots of the members of Oto. Their plan, according to Shikamaru is that they'll corner you and your girl then spill the beans about your true identity." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Don't let your guard down, don't let them get you, I suggest you think up a counter to their words, it helps." He stood up and Sasuke followed suit. "Especially if she trusts you with all her heart and mind, she won't believe the Oto members."

"Hn." The younger Uchiha said and handed Itachi back the folder. "If that's all, I better head back then." He pocketed his hands and went to the door. "And Sasuke," He stopped and turned back to Itachi. "Me and Kakashi will support your decision, along with your idiotic friends."

Sasuke smirked and gave a nod then left. Itachi sighed and shook his head then left as well. Both were unaware that there was someone who had heard their conversation. He quickly took out some money then left the café, taking out his phone and calling a few friends of his.

"They know our plan." He said to the other person in the other line. "Kidnap the girl, now."

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next on Yakuza: Chapter 5: Exposed Truth II_

"The Yakuza that killed your wife," he started and Ikichi looked up at him. "Was under my father's command, Sharingan,"

"Sasuke..?"

Sasuke smirked and it somehow made the Prime Minister's eyes dilate in fear and shock. "I'm from that Yakuza, it was my brother who killed your wife, this time it will be my turn, to kill your daughter." And he threw something on the ground as the object emitted smoke. Ikichi coughed and tried to search for the emergency button under his desk but when he was about to press it, Sasuke came behind him and hit the back of his head, making the man faint.

* * *

_A/N: It's very obvious that the Yakuza that heard them was Oto. So, did I increase your interest on the little preview above? Will Sasuke really kill Sakura? Future chapters may start being longer than before. Probably as long as this or longer; if some things may seem rushed, forgive me, I need to skip unimportant parts that won't do any good for future chapters. The fluff between Sasuke and Sakura are just to keep you reviewers entertained. Nah, just joking, it's a few things that'll make the story important, please note the sasusaku moments, especially some words. _


	5. Exposed Truth II

_A/N: So you guys got your Lemons, but as requested by some, it wasn't too graphic… and note, they didn't get THAT far as to where Sakura would start getting pregnant, they're smart enough to know when to stop! Besides, fanfiction(dot)net is not the right place to type those kinds of things despite the rating. Even if I do read some of them here, it's still not like me to do a "full-throttle" type of Lemon, I'd feel weird if I did so. Also, Itachi is NOT evil for those of you who are wondering. When I type AU stories n Naruto, Itachi isn't the bad guy. And if ever you guys are wondering, I skip a few weeks ahead to keep some parts short or some scenes as a secret to not spoil further chapters.

* * *

_

**Yakuza**

"Odd…" he said, eyeing the seven men who were bloody and beaten up so badly. _"Why did it take me five minutes to beat up a bunch of amateurs when it only took me seconds to defeat Ikichi's top ten agents who are better than these beginners?" _he thought for a while then started to put two and two together. _"Of course! These guys are from Oto and they plan on getting rid of me then get Sakura, but how come they fought like they were only stalling me..?" _he searched his brain for some possible answers then his eyes widened in realization. "Shit, they're after Sakura!" and he quickly got on his bike and drove off at top speed back to the Haruno residence.

"_Damn! How stupid can I get?" _he thought when he reached the mansion and quickly hopped off of the bike then rushed to Sakura's room, kicking the door open. "Sakura..!" he yelled and stopped when he saw her blinking and staring at him all dressed in a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"What?"

He twitched and clenched his fists as his cheeks turned a dark shade of red from embarrassment. _"Aw, shit…" _he stiffened when she approached him and giggled. "Dad said he invited your family for dinner, he said that you probably miss them so to show his appreciation for protecting me, he thought of the idea." She whispered and walked pass him. "By the way, you look _hot_ like that!" and she left the room with a smile and a wink, leaving the Uchiha blushing some more and eyes dilating as he looked at her retreating figure, particularly, his eyes landed on her rear and he smirked, the blush fading. "Nice ass."

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Exposed Truth II_**

"Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, it's good to see you again!" Ikichi said as he made his way to the living room and saw his guests for dinner, two men and one woman from Sasuke's family. "And you must be Itachi!" the Prime Minister turned to Itachi who gave a polite bow and a slight smile. "Nice to meet you Mr. Prime Minister." The boy greeted.

"Thank you all for coming," Ikichi said, looking at all three of them, "Fugaku, I trust you have already told them of the dance this coming Friday night?"

"Yes, and they would be glad to come as well." Fugaku answered, glancing at his wife and son who both gave a nod. "So, where is my other son? Has he been doing well?"

"Yes, a very wonderful job, although I think his skin is too sensitive, he has a bug bite somewhere on his neck and it still hasn't faded." Ikichi cupped his chin as a gesture of thinking. "It also makes me wonder why he doesn't scratch it or… well… take notice of it."

Itachi held in his laughter while Mikoto stifled a giggle. Fugaku, on the other hand, had his eyes narrowed and had a stern look on his face. "I see, I'll go check later, it might be something… dangerous…" all heads turned to the footsteps running down the stairs and a girl's voice teasing a boy's one.

"Admit it! You were staring at it!" the girl said as she ran down the marble staircase followed by a boy of her age all clad in black and a very red face. "No I wasn't! I just-"

"Sasuke was staring! Sasuke was staring and I bet you liked it!" she giggled and stopped when she saw her father tapping his foot on the ground and three people looking at her with a confused look. "No I didn't and I-" Sasuke stopped when he saw her gaping at someone so he turned his head to the direction her eyes were averted to and he nearly turned as white as a sheet of paper; especially the knowing smirk his brother gave and Fugaku's look of 'You-have-some-explaining-to-do' glare.

"Um… hi?" they said, turned to each other and blinked. Sakura giggled while the Uchiha smirked as both spoke once more. "Jinx!"

"Ahem," Ikichi cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Anyway, Sakura, this is Sasuke's family," Ikichi gestured to the three people. "And this is my one and only daughter, Sakura."

"Um, g-good evening…" Sakura stuttered and slightly bowed for respect.

"Hello Sakura-chan," Mikoto smiled at her then turned to Sasuke. "It's good to see you again my son." Sasuke smiled slightly and approached his mother when she gestured him to come over. Her arms circled around the teen and she embraced her youngest offspring as if they haven't seen each other for years.

"Yo, save some for me!" Itachi said and grabbed Sasuke into a headlock, ruffling his already messy hair as both brothers _wrestled _each other playfully. "I can't believe living without you can make my life so dull! I had to pick on mom for months!"

"Heh, and I felt weird without having someone to bug me!"

Sakura smiled, seeing how happy Sasuke is. Her eyes glanced to his father, seeing the man gazing dangerously at her. She shivered in fear under the cold gaze and finally knew why Sasuke wasn't so close to his dad.

"Well then, time for dinner, we have a few things to discuss." Ikichi said, leading the way to the dining area. "I hope you are all in for a treat."

"Sasuke," Itachi whispered and looked down at his brother. "When we arrived, some guy dressed up as an agent was acting suspicious so I trailed him, he was trying to climb a tree where its branches were outstretched to a room, I suspected it as an Oto member so I took care of him."

"So that explains why no one has kidnapped her yet. Thanks bro."

"No problem, but you do have to tell me where you got that _bug bite_ on your neck." He smirked when Sasuke blushed and glared at him, pulling up his Yakuza coat some more to cover his neck. "Shut up and it's none of your business."

"Yeah, I don't need to know who gave you that, she's right in front of me." And he gestured to Sakura who was indeed, walking in front of him. "So, was she good?"

"Pervert…" he muttered to his brother and they both smirked. "But not as perverted as melanin-less hair Kakashi." They both said and grinned.

* * *

Days later, Sasuke's parents and brother came back again on the night of their school's prom night. Ikichi just _had _to invite his brother and that alone pissed him a bit. 

A twitch on his left eye as he slumped his shoulders and pocketed his hands in his black pants' pockets and muttering incoherent words as he saw his brother grinning at him, teasing him. He wondered why on earth this dance must require the students to wear such formal clothing like he had on now.

Puh-leeze, the Yakuza outfit was way cooler, and to top it all of, the suit was steamy to wear with a capital 'S'! He glared at his brother who came along with their dad, who was invited by his supposed "boss", a.k.a. Prime Minister Haruno Ikichi who happens to be the chaperone of their school's dance.

"My _baby _brother's going to a prom with a date and in a suit! Oh, and did I mention dancing with a girl?" the older boy grinned some more, mocking his younger brother who was just ready to shove a grenade in Itachi's mouth and make him swallow and then his insides explode and- well, you get the idea.

Tch, too bad he was an _Uchiha_, one who comes from that family must follow the rules applied and one is not killing a family member. But still, aren't siblings supposed to torture one another no matter who is older or younger? Apparently, his father was against him and on Itachi's side. Hooray for the weasel and boo for the guy who was named after a great legendary ninja, as far as he can recall his mom telling him his name's history.

Ikichi stood up soon after and the Uchiha family in the room stared at him. The Prime Minister smiled at the direction of the marble staircase and all onyx eyes turned to where Japan's leader was looking and beaming at. Once again, Fugaku recalled the first date he had with his wife, Mikoto, who was in a cream-colored dress and smiling as well as glancing proudly at her youngest son. Itachi, for the first time was gaping and felt like he was beaten by his little brother when it came to dates and as for our main male character of the story..? Well, Sasuke couldn't actually believe the breathtaking sight he saw. His eyes were wide and he felt weak in the knees yet again, just at the sight of Haruno Sakura in her dress made him fall in love with her all over again. _"Angels do exist…" _he thought and finally managed to straighten himself and give a smile as he walked to the girl descending from the stairs and offered his right arm which she gladly took.

"Hey, do I look… okay?" she asked above a whisper when he reached her side, slightly hiding her blushing face. Sasuke turned to her and smiled. "Yeah, you look great." She returned the same grin and let him lead her to the rest of the people waiting.

* * *

Most of the students stared at the Prime Minister in shock, not knowing that he was going to be the school dance's chaperone, along with three guests of honor, who happens to be Sasuke's family. Itachi sighed irritably when the girls inside began swooning over him, leaving their dates crying waterfall tears. 

"Good luck bro," Sasuke smirked and walked off along with Sakura as both went to get some drinks. "Hey, your dad sort of freaked me out last Sunday during dinner, I thought he hated me or something…" she said, taking a sip from her soda can. Sasuke was opening his when he stopped after recalling what his father told him earlier. He sighed and continued to open the can, downing the contents.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Aa…" he muttered as music started to play. He took note of a few girls glancing at his direction with a hint of blush across their cheeks and those oh-so annoying flirtatious smiles and giggles. He cringed and turned to Sakura to see some boys ready to ask her for a dance. _"Damn, too many competitions…" _he thought and by instinct, quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, making the teens that were about to approach them stop in their tracks. "Sakura, let's dance." And he smirked and pulled her to the dance floor, not giving her a chance to respond as his left hand clasped her right and the other wrapped around her waist.

"There's just one problem, I'm not a good dancer!" she hissed and slightly panicked when he started to sway, bringing her with him as well, making it look like she was good at dancing. "Opposites attract Sakura and it just so happens that my parents are good dancers," he whispered and turned to his mom who dragged his dad to the dance floor as well. "Let's just say, I got their talent as well."

Sakura blushed and gave in, looking down to avoid stepping on his feet. "Maybe I should teach you a few things," he smirked when she only stiffened a bit. "First of all, never leave your partner's eyes," with that, he placed two fingers below her chin and lifted it up so that they were gazing into each other's eyes. "Next, have confidence and stop looking _or_ glancing down." He added and she laughed nervously.

"I really suck…"

"No, you're doing fine, just follow my lead." He assured her and leaned his forehead onto hers when a love song started to play. Both his arms wrapped around her waist while hers were around his neck. This time, she was looking at his onyx orbs and he to her sea green ones. They continued to sway to the beat, slowly and not knowingly, catching most of the people's attention, including their parents and Itachi.

* * *

Mikoto smiled seeing the pair who were most probably oblivious to the whole world and had their own place right now. She turned to her husband who still kept gazing at his son and Sakura with a stern look. "Maybe we shouldn't let him do it." She started and Fugaku turned his attention to her. "I have a feeling that Sasuke won't be able to do the mission properly, not since he's in love with her." She added and turned back to her youngest son, still smiling. "I've never seen him this happy, nor have I ever seen him so content and relaxed." 

"He can't, he has to do this to prove his loyalty to the gang, and no son of mine can ever fail a mission, you know that very well Mikoto, besides," he turned back to Sasuke and narrowed his eyes. "He must not let his emotions get the best of him, which is our rule in Sharingan."

"Fugaku, we can't… force him…"

"You can't, but I can." And as the song ended, he parted from his wife and walked over to Ikichi to strike up another conversation. Mikoto sighed sadly and didn't know what to do. If she chose to stick with the mission, she'd feel bad to see her son feel guilt eat him up inside. On the other hand, if she were to take Sasuke's side, it would mean betraying the one she loves. _"What should I do..?"

* * *

_

"The song stopped…" she whispered.

"I know…" he said, still not looking away from her eyes as he leaned a bit closer to her. Sakura waited for his lips on hers before closing her eyes slowly as he was millimeters away.

"Sasuke, I need help here!"

He stopped when his lips slightly brushed hers and parted then turned to see his brother being ganged up by girls and some boys glaring daggers at him. Sakura smiled slightly and told him to go and help his brother while she'll go out for some fresh air. At first, he didn't want to let her go out alone, recalling a few Oto members who are after her but then, he just couldn't ignore his brother.

"Alright, be careful okay?"

"I will, don't worry." And she left, stepping out of the gym. Sasuke watched her figure disappear through the doors then he headed to Itachi and managed to get him out of the mob of girls and went elsewhere. "Geez, can't you take care of those girls?" he asked, raising a brow at the older Uchiha. "Well, there, better keep your distance from them." He added and went outside to follow Sakura.

Itachi smirked and took out a camera, browsing to the pictures he took, one of which were his favorites, his little brother about to kiss Sakura. "Looks like another wallpaper for my brother's computer!" he thought out loud and pocketed the digital camera and went looking for Kakashi.

He stopped when he heard Fugaku talking to somebody on his phone and decided to listen a bit before venturing elsewhere. _"Dad's up to something again…"_

"I see," he said. "Lock them up and I'll deal with them when I get back." He then hung up and glared at his cell phone and spun around, looking for Sasuke with a fierce glare in his eyes. Itachi took this as a bad sign and decided to warn his brother so he dashed out of the gym and began calling out to Sasuke.

* * *

"It's too cold out here…" she whispered to herself and crossed her arms to keep warm, nearly jumping by surprise when a black jacket was wrapped around her bare shoulders. She turned her head slightly and relaxed after seeing it was only Sasuke. "You scared me, you know." 

"Sorry, you were really shaking so I had to act fast." He said and didn't remove his arms away from her waist. Silence followed and they both looked up at the stars twinkling that night, with only the music that was currently playing in the gym as their source of noise. She lowered her head slightly and leaned back on him. "Hey, Sasuke,"

"Hn..?"

"Last Saturday, I… saw a tattoo… on the left side of your neck, at the back part, with the kanji word of _death_, why is it… there?" she asked, unsure whether she picked the right time to ask about it.

"…" he didn't respond for a while and thought of a few things. "…Sakura," he began and let go of her as she turned around to face him when his hands grasped her shoulders. He looked at her straight in the eye and felt his heartbeat double the pace. "Before I answer your question, there's something I want to know," he said and looked down, averting her gaze. "I need to know if… you…" he trailed off, losing the courage to ask her. "Never mind…"

"What? Tell me, what is it?"

Sasuke let go of her and turned his back to her, pocketing his hands. "Forget it, it's not important…" he muttered and hung his head low. "I'll be the judge of that!" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me, what do you want to know?"

"…do… you…" he closed his eyes and sighed. "If there comes a time I did something wrong, would you hate me?"

"Why are you asking me this..?"

"Just answer me Sakura!" he snapped, facing her with an annoyed look. She was taken a back by it and she somehow got scared at his sudden mood swing. "I need to know…" he said, his voice softening and his bangs shadowing his eyes. "I need to know if you'll still be there…"

Sakura looked at him with a worried expression and took his hands in his, clasping both together. "I won't hate you…" she said. "How can I ever hate you when I love you?" she stated and he shook a bit, pulling his hands away then quickly wrapping them around her in a tight embrace, still shaking as he refused to cry or shed some tears. "Damn you…" he whispered. "Damn you for always making me express things I don't want to…" he parted and cupped her face, kissing her forehead lightly before speaking yet again. "Damn you for making me say I love you…" and he ended it with a gentle kiss on her lips.

* * *

Itachi continued to search for his brother until he heard him yell all of a sudden. He followed his voice and saw him with Sakura, who soon clasped her hands together with his. Itachi couldn't believe that he saw his brother trembling, and how he saw him give sweet gestures to the girl. _"Sasuke…" _he thought and smiled slightly. _"Idiot, you're really a pain in the ass, but heck, you're supposed to be…" _he waited for a while before approaching them when they parted from their lip lock. 

"Sasuke," he called out as both turned to him. "I need to talk to you for a while, I hope you don't mind Sakura-san," he said and got a nod from the girl as Sasuke walked to Itachi and both went out of ear shot.

"How much do you love her?"

"What?"

A poke on the forehead was what Sasuke received. "Sakura," he said, specifying who he was referring to "How much do you love her? Are you willing to die for her? To betray your dad and your Yakuza..?"

"Yeah," he answered, rubbing his forehead. "I am."

"You really are an idiot," he sighed and turned back to his little brother. "But you know I'm always there to support you, just tell me what you need and what to do. By the way, I think dad is planning something, so watch your back." And he walked off after Sasuke gave a nod.

"_What will I do without you bro?" _thought Sasuke and smiled slightly. _"Thanks Itachi."_

"Hey, what's up?" Sakura asked, approaching Sasuke. The Uchiha turned to her and smiled, taking her hand. "Just some brotherly talk, come on, the last dance is up, and I want to have one more dance with you." And he pulled her back inside the gym, clearly avoiding his father after Itachi's warning. He took her in the middle of the dance floor, a little bit far from his dad.

"I think by now, you know how to sway to the beat of the music." He teased and wrapped his arms around her waist as she did the same around his neck. "If not, just follow my lead as always, alright?"

"Mm, I will." And when the music started, they swayed to the beat, foreheads touching and eyes locked on each other, oblivious to the things happening around them, enclosing themselves in their own kind of world, where they would be together always, where they will never be torn apart.

* * *

Fugaku had spotted them and his eyebrows knitted together as he stomped towards the two. Unfortunately for him yet fortunate for Sasuke, Itachi came and blocked his dad. "Hey dad, there's something I need to tell you, I just got a call from the Yakuza and they mentioned something about Oto." This caught his father's attention as the older man turned to Itachi with wide eyes. "What about Oto?" 

"Shisui said that Oto may come here and ambush us, or attack then kidnap Haruno's daughter." Itachi turned to look outside the window. "That's why I asked Sasuke to follow Sakura outside earlier and why I too, went along in case a lot of them were to come."

"Did you suspect anything Itachi?"

"No, at least, not yet."

"Then why is Sasuke over there, looking as if he doesn't care of Oto members were here?"

"Simple, he needs to act, are you forgetting that Haruno Ikichi still doesn't know who we are?"

Fugaku remained silent and gave a nod, then turned around and went to look for his wife. "I'll go inform your mother, in the meantime, keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

"Sure dad." Grinned Itachi and turned around with a smirk. _"I am so good…"

* * *

_

(For better reading: If you have the song "Eternal Snow" from Full Moon wo Sagashite, play it on this part, also, it would serve as the background music for this scene)

"Sasuke,"

"Yeah..?"

"You know what..?" she asked, smiling. "I've never been this happy ever since my mom died."

"Aa, I know." He replied. "I know…"

She held onto him tighter. "I don't want this to end…" and she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to his rhythmic heartbeat. "I wish this would last…" he rested his head on top of hers and half-closed his eyes. "Aa, I do too…" and he too, held the girl tighter. "I don't know how many times I'll be saying this, but I wish you'll never get tired of hearing it, the same thing as I won't get fed up with saying it," he murmured and buried his nose on her hair. "I love you Sakura, and nothing can change that, no one will change that… if ever, I'll find a way to get it back…"

"Promise..?"

"I promise…"

"Sasuke…" he moved a bit, gesturing her to continue. "I love you too…"

They parted a bit and looked into each other's eyes before closing them, as well as the gap of their lips. Itachi smiled at the scene before him and would do anything to prevent his father from taking this away from his little brother. _"I can't believe how much this girl has changed him…" _

Still in their lip lock, he deepened it and so did she, not wanting to let go or part, but they had to, they still needed to breathe, but that didn't mean they can let go, they still held onto each other tightly, as if they would never see each other again if they were to part. What was worse is Fugaku saw how his son acted towards the girl. _"He… he can't be…" _a glare once again formed on his eyes yet he tried to stop himself from going over there and pulling the two apart, careful not to make a scene, thinking that perhaps the Oto members might notice this as a good time to attack.

The Sharingan leader looked at Itachi and noticed how his eldest son was looking at the "supposed" couple with a smile on his face, looking like he didn't care if there were Oto members around the vicinity. _"Unless, it was only a distraction…" _Fugaku fumed at this and marched towards Itachi, grasping his shoulders from behind in a tight grip as he turned the boy around and glared.

"Tell me the truth Itachi, you're preventing me from breaking your brother and Sakura apart, aren't you?" Inside, Itachi was panicking but still kept a passive face. "You know about theior secret relationship, then perhaps I should let Ikichi know as well, then maybe the two of us can prevent them from getting into a deeper relationship and we can carry on with the mission."

"No dad." Itachi said. "I will not allow anyone, not even you, to keep Sasuke from being happy. You have already taken away my own freedom when I became your son, so I'm not letting you do the same to my brother."

"You dare defy me?"

"Ever since I was born, I _will _always defy you, though I may not show it, I am now exposing it." Itachi said, eyes matching his father's glare. "And that is what I've been feeling starting from the day you laid me on about the rules of Sharingan."

"You will be locked up with those three imbeciles and you will regret ever saying those words to me, I'll make sure of that."

"And I'll make sure that you won't separate Sasuke _and _Sakura, even if I have to fight you myself." And with this, he readied himself in a fighting stance. "Tell me dad, if I fight you right here, right now, I'm one hundred percent sure that Sasuke and mom will have my back covered, what about you? I doubt that Ikichi will be able to say anything."

He was left speechless after that and it made his blood boil in anger, especially when Itachi was smirking. Fugaku turned his back on his son and left without saying anything as his son snickered in triumph. For the first time, he defeated his dad, maybe not physically but verbally, it's still a record.

* * *

It was getting a bit late so everyone went home. Ikichi had asked Fugaku if Sasuke can stay until Monday next week, wanting to talk to the young Uchiha about something. When Ikichi said that, Fugaku quickly thought of a plan and smirked inwardly, then gave a nod and accepted Ikichi's request. 

In Sakura's room, the two were thinking on whether they should let Ikichi know about their relationship or not. Sasuke said that it would be better to let the Prime Minister know but Sakura had doubts, thinking that her father might take it the wrong way. "Still, maybe you're right, it would be a lot better to let dad know…"

"Alright, when do you plan to tell him?"

"I don't know… when he calls for you?"

"I think Monday after school will do."

Sakura thought for a moment then nodded. "Okay." She got up from her bed and stretched. "It's getting late, we should get some sleep now." She nearly yelped when his arms wrapped around her waist from behind and started to kiss her neck. "You want me to help you get ready for bed?" he asked teasingly. She giggled and turned around to face him. "Only if you let me help too…" Sasuke smirked at this and carried her bridal style, kicking open the bathroom door. He put Sakura down and closed the door, locking it while Sakura turned on the shower and both stepped in, clothes still on. Sasuke leaned down to her ear and smirked, then whispered in a low and teasing voice: "Ladies first…" and soon, she was being stripped off her dress in a slow and teasing manner by his hands.

Sakura shivered despite the warm water running down her now half-naked body. She grasped onto her black suit and pushed it off of him and slowly undid his tie and buttons, removing all of his clothes covering his upper body. He smirked when she moaned after he licked onto her neck and sucked on her skin, adding another mark on her as the rest that he gave before had disappeared. She raked her hands on his raven hair and pulled him closer to him when his hands roamed around her body, stopping at her back and unhooking her bra.

He felt her smooth hands touch his shoulders and slowly moving down to feel his well-toned abs, stopping at the buckle of belt and removing it, pulling the black leather that secured his slightly loose pants. She unbuttoned the black slacks and it slid down while they were both licking each others' lips, tongues wildly dancing and tangling, each memorizing the details of the other's mouth.

With each only have one remaining thing that covered their most private parts, they went to the next level and not only kissing or licking was done. Soon enough, they were touching _every_ part of the other's body as the warm water continued to shower on them. Sakura moaned and wrapped her arms around him tighter as he did the same, one hand switching the warm water to cold, making Sakura jump from the sudden coldness. He laughed when she shivered and cuddled closer.

"Heh, got you." he joked and she poked him on his nose gently, not wanting him to have another nose bleed the last time he saw her in only a towel. "You're evil..." she murmured and gave a small smile, watching how the droplets of water roll down from his hair and face as more replace them. "I can;t decide which side of you do i like best though," she admitted. "Let's see who'll win, your bad side, your sweet and caring side or your teasing and pretending innocent one?" she grinned.

"How about the fourht one?" he suggested, leaning closer to her. She looked up at him, blinking, obviously asking what the fourth one was capable of. "All of the above." he whispered and kissed her aggresively, making ehr gasp as he let his tongue invade her mouth for the... well, he lost count, and so did the author.

In Sakura's mind, she was going crazy after he showed his bad stage but when his hands wrapped around her waist while the other caressed her cherry tresses, she relaxed, knowing this was the sweet and caring Sasuke. One his tongue had left her mouth and he slowly went to her ear, she giggled when he blew on it, the teasing side of Sasuke. "Yeah, I like this one better..." she whispered. He smirked even though she couldn't see it. "Good, because this is the real me when it comes to you."

* * *

Monday rolls around and Ikichi knocks on the room door of his daughter's room; he waited for a bit before Sakura opened the door, hair still a bit messy and she was hiding behind the door with a smile on her face though deep down, she was a bit nervous. "Good morning dad, what is it?" 

"I'd like to talk to Sasuke before you two leave for school."

"Oh, could you wait a moment? He's taking a bath."

Ikichi nodded and gave a smile then left his daughter, walking to his office. Sakura closed her bedroom door and sighed in relief and leaned on the door, wrapped only in her blankets. She turned towards the bathroom door when it opened and Sasuke came out all dressed up in his Yakuza outfit and having an annoyed look.

"Aww, what's with the irritated look?" she asked in a sing-song voice, grinning at him. He twitched and shook his head then proceeded to walk out of the room. "Ne, where are you going?" he turned to her and raised a brow. "Your dad wants to see me right?"

She faked a pout. "No bye-bye kiss?"

Again, he twitched. "What the hell happened to you..?" he muttered and got a giggle from Sakura. "What..?"

"Your reaction was just funny and cute." She grinned and walked over to him, tiptoed and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Sorry, just wanted to tease you." She laughed and he blushed, turning away. "Cut it out…" he murmured and pocketed his hands. "Well, go on, dad's waiting," she pushed him lightly out of the door. "Oh, and Sasuke..?" he stopped walking and turned his head to her. She smiled and waved. "Love 'ya!" and closed the door.

He would've smiled too if he didn't read his dad's message when he was inside the bathroom. After she said those words, it only pained him, knowing that he has to continue the mission. He had his eyes half-closed and head hung low. "Yeah, I love you too but…" he sighed and walked to Ikichi's office, debating to himself on what to do. _"But I can't back out… or my friends and my brother will get… tortured…or worse… killed…"_

His dad's message:

**_Your friends were lying to me Sasuke, and it's your fault that they are imprisoned for a month. If you betray our gang, they will be tortured and killed slowly and painfully; prove your loyalty to them and to Sharingan by forgetting about your feelings for that girl. It's all up to you, her life or your friends' life, that, including your brother's.

* * *

_**

Sasuke reached Ikichi's office and entered the dimly lit room. He made up his mind on what to do, no matter how much he'll hate himself for doing so, he had to do this. Ikichi smiled and beckoned him to come closer but he didn't move. Sasuke only stared at the Prime Minister with pure coldness in his eyes that puzzled Japan's leader.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "If you're not feeling well, we can talk some other time, you deserve a good rest Sasuke, and I'm glad I chose you as my daughter's bodyguard," he gave the teen another fatherly smile. "To be honest, you're like a son to me, one that I've always wanted to have." He said, a sad smile forming on his lips as he recalled his wife telling him she was pregnant with a baby boy, however, fate was cruel, a Yakuza kidnapped and killed her, not giving the unborn baby a chance to live. "Too bad I never had a chance to have a son…" he whispered but the young Uchiha's keen sense of hearing heard it clearly, and it only made his job difficult.

"The Yakuza that killed your wife," he started and Ikichi looked up at him. "Was under my father's command, Sharingan,"

"Sasuke..?"

Sasuke smirked and it somehow made the Prime Minister's eyes dilate in fear and shock. "I'm from that Yakuza, it was my brother who killed your wife, this time it will be my turn, to kill your daughter." And he threw something on the ground as the object emitted smoke. Ikichi coughed and tried to search for the emergency button under his desk but when he was about to press it, Sasuke came behind him and hit the back of his head, making the man faint.

"I'm really sorry…" he whispered, clenching his fists. _"Damn it!" _and he went out of the office and ran to Sakura's room. He heard a few of the guards' footsteps rushing to Ikichi's office so he picked up the pace and quickly rushed into Sakura's room, startling the girl.

"S-Sasuke..?" she asked, dropping the brush she used to comb her hair and got up, walking towards him dressed in her Konoha High uniform minus the jacket. "What's wrong? Why are you so out of breath?"

"I'm sorry…" he whispered and knocked the back of her head. Sakura couldn't believe what he did and before she fainted, she saw Sasuke mouthing something to her and felt him catch her. _"Sasuke… why?" _was the last thing she thought before everything went black.

Sasuke lifted her up and turned to the window which was currently open. He rushed over to it and jumped off the 2-storey high mansion, landing on the ground perfectly, not getting himself hurt or the girl he was carrying. He rushed to the back yard where his bike was parked and quickly put on a helmet over Sakura's head and another over his. Placing the girl in front of him and making sure she wouldn't fall, he got on and wrapped his arms protectively around her and started the engine, then rode off outside the open gate where a car was supposed to enter. He ignored the shouts and threats of the security and continued driving off.

"Shisui, on with plan b." he said through his communicator that was attached to his ear and a microphone near his mouth. "Okay." Was the reply and Sasuke gave a sigh. _"Damn it all…"_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_Next on Yakuza: Chapter 6: Shattered_

"You tricked me! You lied to me!" she yelled at him, bawling her fist and pounded on his chest but found that she couldn't really hurt him and she started to cry, grasping on his shirt as she slowly fell to her knees. "You… lied…" she whispered, sobbing. Sasuke didn't do anything but just stare at her. He may be stoic on the outside, but inside, he was crying, deep down, his heart was shattered when he saw how she looked and how she was feeling. "I hate you but… I still… love you…" and altogether, he lost control and pulled her into a tight hug, right in front of his father.

* * *

_A/N: **FILIPINO AUTHORS!** Please IM me in my **Yahoo! Messenger**, check my profile for it because I am **looking for "Taglish" fictions** that will be published in a new fanfiction book thingy that my brothers are planning! Whatever anime you pick as long as it is an anime, almost the same rules in this site! **Note, FILIPINO authors okay?** _


	6. Shattered

_A/N: Oh yeah! I got lots and lots of reviews and I thank all of you readers for always being there! Yeah, so most of you hate Fugaku now, and maybe are still sad about the last chapter eh? Well, fear not, here come more ANGST! Nah, just kidding! You be the judge of what the genre will be. Tan-tananan! The chapter where Sasuke is- I will not say, you read and find out!

* * *

_

**Yakuza**

Gunshots were heard as the black and blue bike continued running at top speed, dogging some bullets. The rider ducked his head a bit and made sure the girl in front of him will be safe and unharmed. _"This is too ironic, I am kidnapping her yet I am protecting her…" _he sighed and made a sharp right turn and a left, losing a few cars that chased after him.

"Shisui, where the hell are you?" he asked through his communicator.

"Turn left and I'll handle the rest." Was the reply he got. Sasuke sighed and did what he was told and later on, a bigger explosion was heard and he stopped his bike and turned behind him, seeing the three cars that were after him all turn to junk as some bits of it came flying in the air. He started to drive back to Sharingan HQ, wanting to get this over with, at the same time, thinking of another plan.

"_Damn… I hope it works…"

* * *

_

_**Chapter 6: Shattered**_

Sakura didn't know how to react after seeing Sasuke in front of her with a stoic face. Behind him was his father who was beside Mikoto, looking a bit sad. She then wondered where Itachi was.

"Mikoto, go and tell Shisui to free the four traitors…" Fugaku said.

Sakura took note how Sasuke had clenched his fists tightly when his father mentioned the word "traitors". She then eyed Fugaku and raised a brow. "Traitors..? What do you mean by traitors?"

"Why don't you ask your _boyfriend _here who those people are." The older man said, eyeing his son's behavior. "Go tell her Sasuke, she's waiting."

"Shut up…" muttered Sasuke to his dad, glaring at him. "They're not traitors; you're just too stubborn and too selfish to even consider other people's feelings, to even realize that you plan on killing your own son after throwing him into prison."

"Who are you to talk when you yourself toyed with Sakura?"

That hit a spot and Sasuke used every amount of self-control he had to keep him from getting his gun and killing his dad. "Damn bastard…" he cursed his dad and got a glare from the older man. "I dare you to repeat that Sasuke…"

"Gladly, you damn shit-head, asshole-" he never got to continue after his father took out a gun and gave a knowing look. Sasuke's glare intensified. "You're a wimp, _Fugaku_, I dare not to call you _dad _anymore, I never want to be related to a user like you." He continued, not seeming fazed by his father's threat.

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. It was the first time she has seen Sasuke this bad, disrespecting his own father. Was he really that angry and furious? Did he really loathe his father this much? She was beginning to realize everything; Itachi wasn't here because Fugaku had thrown him into prison and attempted to kill him.

"You know, Sakura," Fugaku spoke as she turned to him. "The rules here in Sharingan state that not one member is to have any emotion, did you know that Sasuke is one of my top members? Did I also mention that he's a good actor? Yes, he has fooled a lot of people with his acting; even I myself get deceived whenever he says he loathes me."

Sasuke was at a lost for words. How could his dad do this? Acting? He wasn't even good at it to begin with! He turned to face Sakura, only to see her shaking and clasping a hand on her chest as she panted. He shook with fear, knowing that her heart was aching, and seeing her hurt like this made him want to die right there. In fact, seeing her depressed and heart-broken is already killing him.

"Well then, Sasuke, the _traitors_ have arrived." Fugaku said but Sasuke didn't hear it. His gaze was affixed on Sakura the whole time. Naruto, being Sasuke's best friend, approached the young Uchiha and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Sasuke…"

"Get her out of here." He murmured, lowering his head and turning around to leave the room. He stopped when he reached the door. "You know where." He added and continued to leave the room, turning to the left.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and turned to Itachi, Neji and Naruto. "So, who's going to stop him from destroying the shooting area?" the lazy-genius asked. Itachi sighed and walked out the door, stopping to take a look at Sakura. "Sakura-san, don't believe what our father told you, he always does that to break the ties we have with other people, and believe me, I've known Sasuke since he was born, he's a really bad actor." And he left, following where Sasuke had gone.

"Haruno-san, please come with us." Neji spoke, slightly bowing. "We do not wish to harm you, we only need to take you somewhere safer."

"And where would that be?" she asked rather coldly. "In the dungeon..?"

"No," was the Hyuuga's reply. "Sasuke's room."

* * *

"Damn it!" Sasuke yelled and began to shoot the many targets set-up before him, hitting every dummy on the head and the heart, anywhere vital. He got pissed and settled for the highest level where the targets disappear and appear too quickly. Loading his guns, he pressed the "start" button and began shooting like crazy. Every target was shot and "killed".

"So that's your doing…"

He turned to the voice and saw his brother looking at the targets with an innocent and pitiful face. "Poor dummies, never had a chance to live longer." He grinned and walked closer to his brother who muttered something and turned back to shooting. "What do you want Itachi?"

"Nothing, just wondering…" he started and eyed the targets being shot.

"What?"

"On what you told me, when I asked you if you would do anything for Sakura."

"What about it?"

"Geez," Itachi sighed. "How dense can you get? I thought you'll even betray this Yakuza just for her but what the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke clutched the gun in his hands tightly and glared at Itachi. "Will you stop making it harder for me? I can't let that bastard father-of-ours kill you and the others, even if I had to see Sakura crying, I still had to carry on with the mission!"

"You showed your weakness Sasuke."

"…" he cursed and turned the other way.

Itachi continued to look at him calmly. "Perhaps considering your weakness to become your strength can help." He advised. "Dad knows how to handle you, to lure you into his trap, and you got caught on his web." He turned around to walk away. "But, even some can still mange to escape a well-planned and expertly done _ambush_." And he left his little brother to ponder on everything. _"He's right," _a smirk formed on his lips. _"What better way then to surprise your enemy?" _and he looked at a single target, aimed at its head and pulled the trigger.

"I will not be defeated by you twice."

* * *

They were waiting in Sasuke's room, looking sympathetically at the girl who had her head lowered. Naruto wanted to ay something but Shikamaru gave him a look and shook his head so the blonde just shut his mouth. Neji turned to look at his girlfriend who had a sad gaze to Sakura, clearly understanding that the girl wanted so much to comfort the Prime Minister's daughter.

Being the impatient one, Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak when the door to Sasuke's room opened and in came none other than the owner of the room himself, still having his usual stoic face yet his friends saw something different, his eyes weren't empty but had emotions in them, a fiery glow in his onyx eyes and the look of determination. He turned to each and everyone of them, giving a gesture for them to leave and so they did, walking out of the door.

"Sakura," he said once the door had closed, leaving only the two alone. "It's not what you think." He began and walked closer to her, reaching out to pull her into a hug and to wipe away her tears, however, he stopped and was startled when she looked up and glared. At that time, his father was passing by and he opened Sasuke's room door slightly, stopping himself from entering after he saw the look on the girl's face.

"You tricked me! You lied to me!" she yelled at him, bawling her fist and pounded on his chest but found that she couldn't really hurt him and she started to cry, grasping on his shirt as she slowly fell to her knees. "You… lied…" she whispered, sobbing. Sasuke didn't do anything but just stare at her. He may be stoic on the outside, but inside, he was crying, deep down, his heart was shattered when he saw how she looked and how she was feeling. "I hate you but… I still… love you…" and altogether, he lost control and pulled her into a tight hug, right in front of his father.

Fugaku was shocked at Sakura's words. _"Unbelievable," _he thought. _"Even if she doesn't really know that Sasuke did this unwillingly, she still… loves him..?" _what his ears picked up next almost made him feel defeated.

"To hell with this Yakuza…" Sasuke whispered. "To hell with the rules…" he added, embracing the girl tighter than before "All I care right now is you, I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you, not even me, ever again…"

"_Even though your love for each other is strong, I will still not allow this." _And Fugaku left, heading back to his office.

* * *

"A plan..?"

Sasuke gave a nod as he locked his room door and took off his black trench coat, placing it on a chair inside the room. "I'm getting you out of here." Sakura thought for a while before looking up at him. "Then, why did you bring me here?"

"I needed to let my dad think that I'll still carry on with the mission, otherwise, it will be my brother's life, as well as my friends', on the line."

"I see, but how?"

"Shikamaru has it all figured out, we leave when the clock strikes at midnight." He answered, removing his shirt and sighing. "Naruto will be the distraction as always, he volunteered for the part, Neji and Itachi will be our back-up and Shikamaru will be disabling alarms and bombs planted near the escape area, he'll also instruct us where there are lesser guards through his high tech-ed computer."

"It's cliché," she muttered. Sasuke smirked and bent over her, making her back away a bit and fall on the bed on her back. "Yeah, but my dad knows I'm not the 'typical' type of guy, it's bound to work." He whispered and lowered his head to her, kissing her lips gently. "I promised you didn't I, that no matter what, I'll find a way."

"I know." She murmured and closed her eyes when he captured her lips again. "Sasuke… won't your father do something if you help me get out of here…?"

"I don't give a damn." He answered and kissed her neck.

"But-"

"Sakura." He said and looked at her as she looked back. "Just shut up." He smirked and kissed her forehead. "Just leave it to me."

She can't say that she was scared, afraid to get hurt again, but after what he just said earlier, Sakura can't help but feel weak under his gaze and in his arms yet again. She was falling in love with him over and over. _"Mom's right, love does hurt but…" _she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she tilted her head to the side a bit. _"I feel safe at the same time, happy." _

Sasuke reached for her tie and slowly removed it as they continued with their lip lock. Unfortunately, just when they were getting so into it, a knock disrupted them and as expected from our bishounen here, he cursed and got up with an irritated expression while our little bishoujo gave a very cute pout. "Mou, can't it wait?"

The Uchiha sweat dropped and gave a smirk and Sakura blushed. She always does whenever he smirked. There was just something about it that makes him irresistible to her eyes. "I thought I told you, patience."

"Patience, yeah right, as if you have a lot…" Sakura muttered to herself and sat up straight as her boyfriend opened the door. _"Seriously, does he want other people to know what we were doing? He should've put on a shirt first…" _she stared at his back. _"Not that I'm complaining." _And a grin was plastered on her face.

"What is it Naruto?"

The blonde blinked and stared at Sasuke. "Am I… interrupting something..?" he asked, gesturing at his topless figure. The raven haired teen just rolled his eyes. "Get to the point dead-last." He was getting impatient. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to tell Sakura to be patient.

"Alright, well, Shikamaru said that everything's going great, so, if you're ready; load up some guns and Sakura's home free!"

"Good." Sasuke answered and was about to close the door when Naruto's hand stopped him. A grin was on the blonde's face and Sasuke had a bad feeling about it. "You better have some birth control pills or condoms there."

Wrong move Naruto…

His eyes turned red, which was odd because he swore not to use the specialty of his clan unless necessary. But to him, scaring the blonde or killing him was. Naruto shuddered, the last time he saw those blood-red sharingan eyes was when they were only twelve and Sasuke had nearly killed the older guy who was an elite member in just a few seconds. "Um… h-hey… it was a… uh… bye!" and Naruto, suddenly gaining great speed, ran so quickly away.

"_Heh, works everytime…" _and Sasuke entered his room and once again locked the door to commence whatever they were doing. "What's with that grin on your face?" he asked, raising a brow and Sakura blinked and shook her head. "What grin?" A smirk answered her as he neared the girl. "You like what you see?" he teased and flicked her ear, earning another shudder from her. "Don't deny it, I know you do." And before she could protest, she was once again pinned on the bed with his lips over hers, kissing it gently yet intensely.

* * *

As soon as midnight came, Shikamaru gave each member of Sharingan a communicator that can be attached as an ear/mouth piece. "Alright, I'll only say this once so you better listen up; I managed to bribe some of the guards to dim the lights so you have better chance of escaping. In case some spot you, that's where Naruto comes in and do something, anything, just as long as it distracts them from getting to you," he turned to Neji and Itachi. "You two have important roles here, if possible, only one of you can leave the group to handle the pursuing guards, if not, just make sure you quickly take care of them and run after Sasuke and Haruno." The lazy genius then turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "You two, it is a must that both of you stay together until Haruno is back at her home, whatever happens, don't separate unless necessary, if ever the guards do get to you, don't part ways, it'll make the plan a lot harder to accomplish."

"Got it." They answered and took their guns, making sure that the firearms were loaded. They checked their kunai cases and shuriken, as well as the katana that they carried on the side of the waist. "Alright, let the escaping begin!" and Shikamaru pressed a key on his keyboard as the alarms and security devices were disabled and some lights dimmed or were temporarily shut. "Go, go, go!" he ordered and they were on the move, stepping out of the building and out into the dark night.

Naruto and Neji went ahead to be on the look-out for any of the guards roaming around. Sakura followed with Sasuke beside her and behind them was Itachi, watching their backs. "So far so good, let's just hurry and-"

"Who's there?" a guard's voice demanded. "Show yourself!"

"You and your loud _whispers_ Naruto…" Neji muttered and pushed the blonde. "Distract, now!"

Naruto gave a glare to the Hyuuga and stepped out from the bushes with a goofy grin. "Sorry about that, I tripped on something and made a few cursed words. Have you seen a squirrel with a unique tail? What makes it unique is that the tip of its tail is white and it's a really rare kind which is why few people see it but once they show it in public, they make great big bucks!"

The four people who were with Naruto, as well as Shikamaru, who heard everything through the communicator, sweat dropped and had their jaws hanging from the lame story Naruto came up with but it did sound convincing since the guard's eyes beamed at the mentioned "money" between the lines.

"Let's move it!" Sasuke hissed, recovering from the dumbstruck state they were in earlier. What seemed like hours turned to seconds as they neared the wired fence circling the HQ of their Yakuza. Itachi double checked if it still had the electrocution surrounding it and after confirming that is was disabled, he motioned Neji to go first. As soon as the Hyuuga was about to crawl through the slightly big hole of the fence, they heard shouts and footsteps of the guards. "Shit." Itachi cursed and took out his katana. "Neji, get Sasuke and Sakura out of here, I'll handle these guys."

"But there are thirty of them, I don't think even you, one of the top members of Sharingan, can handle all of them without getting injuries." Neji countered and got up, unsheathing his sword as well. "I'm helping; Sasuke should be able to handle it by the time they reach out of the Sharingan compounds."

"No, you-"

"It's alright bro, Neji's right, you'll need help against these guys, I can handle it from here."

Itachi hesitated for a bit before sighing and agreeing to them. "Alright, Sakura, do me a favor and take care of my little brother for me." He gave a small smile to her after she gave a nod and he and Neji took off to take care of the guards. "Sakura, come on," Sasuke called out, urging her to crawl out of the vicinity. She nodded and dropped to her knees and hands, bending lower to creep underneath the fence. Sasuke followed suit after she has gotten out of the HQ compound and they both quickly ran off to the direction of the Haruno mansion.

"How… far… is the… distance… any…way..?" Sakura asked between pants as they both continued running. Sasuke sighed and carried her, bridal style, hearing a yelp from her. He smirked when she did so. "Alright princess, I'll carry you back." He said, not seeming to be tired from running and with an added load. "I was only asking…" she muttered. "About six to seven kilometers, maybe even more. By foot, we'll be reaching there by daybreak, if we walk, a little later, if we used my bike or a car, earlier, but then, it would be too hard to escape if we did."

"I see…" she said, her voice trailing off as she suppressed a yawn but Sasuke slowed down and soon stopped, staring at her with a grin. "Sleepy?"

"N-no…" she said and stifled a yawn. "Liar," he muttered and put her down then bent down with his back facing her, climb on so that you'll be able to sleep." Sakura shook her head and denied that she was sleepy but she soon yawned, failing to stop it. He smirked and didn't get up until she sighed and got on his back, resting her head on him as he got up and started walking. "It's alright, I'll protect you." He whispered before she drifted off, her eyelids slowly closing as she wandered on to dreamland.

He felt her breathing on his neck turn into a slow and even pace and he smiled to himself, wishing that their journey back to the mansion would be longer, he knew that when he reaches the Haruno estate, he won't be able to stay for long, meaning it too, would be the last time Sasuke will be seeing Sakura. Just at the thought of it, his smiled turned upside down as a sad look replaced his calm and content one. He would've pretended and continued living on as her bodyguard/boyfriend and keep his secret of being a part of Sharingan from them but, his friends' lives were at stake, and so was his brother's. _"Maybe a happy life isn't meant for me… I've killed and betrayed so many that I don't deserve it…" _he thought raising his head to look at the semi-dark sky and recalling memories of him and the girl on his back.

"_I'm going to miss you feeding me lunch you made yourself." _He said to her in his mind, glancing at the girl from time to time. _"Most of all, I'll miss seeing you and loving you…" _a small smile tugged on his lips as he watched her snuggle closer to him as if he were a pillow. Her grip on him tightened as she smiled contently at the comfort. "…Smells…nice…" she whispered in her sleep, burying her nose on the back of his neck, slightly tickling the teen that carried her. He suppressed a laugh so as not to disturb her as he continued making his way back to the mansion. _"Yeah… I'm also going to miss your strawberry scent…" _

He stopped in his tracks when his ears perked up and a feeling of being watched occurred to his senses. Sasuke turned his head slightly to the side but found nothing, although, in the back of his head, he was sure that there was someone watching them. _"Crap, I guess I better hurry." _He thought and started to jog which awoke the girl that was sleeping peacefully on his back.

"Wha-? Sasuke, why are you-"

"Someone's following us," he answered and put her down. "Look, only a few more and we'll be back at your home, whatever happens, stay close to me okay?" he said, looking at her with a serious expression at the same time, glancing at their surroundings. She nodded and he grabbed her hand, pulling her further down the empty road.

* * *

A little while later, they stopped upon seeing a group of men wearing black suits approaching them. Sakura squint her eyes and saw her dad, right in the middle, leading some of the agents. She felt for her phone inside her skirt's pocket and remembered that her dad had had a scientist implant a tracking device in it. _"No wonder…" _she thought as these men were approaching.

Ikichi had a glare on his face when his eyes landed on Sasuke. "Sakura, come here, now." As soon as he said this, Sakura turned to Sasuke slowly, suddenly feeling that something was wrong. "Sakura, go." He whispered but she didn't move and remained in her place. She was torn, she never even knew that once she escapes, she would part with him, the first guy she ever loved, and up until now, still loves. "What're you waiting for? Go before my dad arrives." He whispered and looked at her. "No…" she whispered, fighting the tears that were attempting to fall. "I…I can't!" she yelled, clenching her fists and not being able to hold her tears.

"Sakura, what is the meaning of this? Don't you know that he will kill you?" Ikichi stated, taking a step forward. Sakura shook her head and took a step back. "He won't dad, he won't, he helped me escape, he took me there to save his friend's and brother's life! He heled me escape to prevent their gang from gaining their goal! To prevent them from luring you to them and killing you!" she yelled. Ikichi gave a stern look. "Sakura, stop talking nonsense and come here at once!"

She shook her head stubbornly and looked up at him with tear-stained eyes. Sasuke cringed at the sight; he had a soft spot when it came to people who cried, most particularly if it was Sakura. "I love him dad…" she whispered but it was clearly heard by the prime minister and his agents who were surprised at her sudden confession. Sasuke took a step forward to Sakura and took her hand, giving a sad smile when she turned to look at him. "Sakura, you have to go, you can't stay with me, it won't do you any good, you'll just be throwing away your future if you stay with me," he said and wiped away her tears. "You have to go, now, I can sense my dad coming…"

Again, she refused and just threw herself at him, gripping tightly on his all-black attire. "No, I don't want to, come with us Sasuke, you'll have a better life… you wouldn't have to kill… to betray… to hate…" she pleaded but he shook his head. "We have different lives Sakura, and my life is being a part of a deadly gang, just go with your dad, get away from here, keep away from…me…" he said the last part so soft that it was almost above a whisper. She was about to say something again when Fugaku's voice interrupted and a click of a gun was heard. All heads turned to the Sharingan to see their guns aiming at Sakura.

"Sasuke, get over here, now!"

The said teen only gave a glare and hid Sakura behind him, taking her place as the target of the firearms. Fugaku gave a serious and stern look. "I said, come here!" but his son remained in his place. "Come here now so I can kill that girl and that prime minister."

"Over my dead body!" he yelled at his father, onyx orbs turning to blood red ones.

"Why you-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as a smoke bomb was thrown at the two teens, blinding everyone's sight. Sakura quickly grabbed onto Sasuke's arm as he pulled her closer, keeping his senses alert. _"Shit, Oto…" _he thought and heard a clashing of kunai and the whirling of a shuriken. Next thing he knew, two Oto members had knocked him out along with Sakura as he felt his body being carried away, his half-closed eyes noticed that he and Sakura were being thrown inside a truck in a not so pleasant way that sleep slowly overtook him.

* * *

"Get up." A low voice ordered and Sasuke stirred, slowly opening his eyes only to shut them again as the bright white light blinded his sight. "Get up." The voice repeated and he blinked away the brightness, slowly getting up to his feet, feeling both his hands tied behind his back by chains. He glanced to his right to see where all of his weapons were. _"Sakura…" _he suddenly thought and that alone woke him up completely, he looked around the room but found no sign of the pink-haired girl. His eyes glared at the man before him. "Where is she?" he demanded for an answer but the man before him just smirked and pulled him up by his shirt's round collar. "Don't worry; you'll see your little girlfriend soon."

As if on cue, the door opened and in came another man, pushing Sakura inside forcefully. Judging by her looks, she was probably beaten up since there were many bruises on her body and fear was evident in her eyes. "Bastard, what did you do to her?" he yelled at the man who pushed the girl inside. He only gave a smirk to Sasuke and licked his lips. The Uchiha's eyes widened as he was suddenly thrown to the floor. "Shit, you didn't..!"

"Well, almost, her body was tempting but she kicked me in between my legs so I decided to punish her by giving a good beating to her. Luckily for her though, my master stopped me, but… he continued for me."

"Asshole!" Sasuke yelled and charged at the man only to be pulled back by the other. "Don't worry, my master is coming." And as if on cue, the head of Oto did come and Sasuke had a bit of fear, but mostly anger, inside of him. His eyes turned red at the sight of the sick bastard approaching, an evil sneer on his face, his eyes looking like that of a snake's and his hair long and creepy. All in all, he looked like a man back from the dead.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" his slithering voice said, seeing the teen getting up and glaring at him.

"Orochimaru…" he said back icily. "What did you do to her..?" he asked dangerously. Orochimaru snickered and approached the boy closer. Sasuke caught how Sakura suddenly shook and backed away from the snake-like man when he approached the Uchiha. "Like what you do to her Sasuke, I just gave her marks." His eyes dilated in anger and without warning, kicked the snake man's gut and was about to charge at him again when two of Oro's subordinates stopped him.

"You really should control your anger more, Sasuke." Orochimaru laughed and approached him. "She refused my offer, I asked her to become mine but she answered me with a kick on the groin, I simply made her scream, and now, I am offering you something else, join me, and you'll never have to follow your dad's orders ever again."

A spat on his face was Sasuke's answer and it only aggravated Orochimaru. "I am simply being nice to you and this is the thanks and answer I get?"

"You're lower than my dad you bastard, you're full of shit."

Orochimaru did not let anyone get away when he was disrespected, so he gave a sinister smile to the teen and turned to Sakura, seeing how she quickly hugged herself and kept away from him. "Would you like to know how loud your girl can scream Sasuke?"

"You sick bastard!" Sasuke cursed and tried to tackle the snake but he couldn't, not with two men having a vicious grip on him. Orochimaru advanced to the girl and grabbed her arm, pulling her up and bringing her closer to his face. "Scream, my dear blossom, scream…" he hissed and bit onto her neck, sucking on her skin and the little amount of blood flowing from the small bite. Sakura suppressed her shriek but couldn't when Orochimaru bit harder, she cried out and tried to struggle free but his grip on her was too tight. "S-stop it! Please, stop it!" she yelled pleadingly as tears formed in her eyes. Sasuke couldn't control himself anywhere, he was yearning for bloodshed, he was craving for Orochimaru's head, he wanted everyone who touched _his _Sakura dead, murdered slowly and painfully. "Damn you!" and he broke free from the men, pulling on the chains that bound his hands, not caring if his wrists started to bleed from the constrict of the semi-rusty iron. He kept tugging and pulling until it snapped, he was finally free from it, and based from any lessons in fighting, man's deadliest weapon is his own bare hands, especially if it had top speed.

"Die you fucking bastards." He said in a low and dangerous tone with his eyes in the dangerous color of red with a murderous glint in them as he, in the blink of an eye, grabbed one of the two men's neck and choked him, within seconds, he was dead. He turned to the other and punched him on the nose, quickly rushing behind the guy, he twisted his neck, making it turn a full 180 degrees. His next murderous intent was on Orochimaru who held onto a crying Sakura as if he owned her, and that only irritated and aroused Sasuke's anger.

"Orochimaru, you will die."

And he charged head on at the man. Orochimaru knew this was coming so he took out a knife and held it up near Sakura's throat, threatening to slit it if Sasuke took another step closer. "Rule number 5 of a Yakuza, never let your emotions get the best of you." He said and before Sasuke knew it, he was behind the Uchiha and his hand knocked the back of the teen's head. The last thing he saw was Sakura's eyes looking at him worriedly, the last thing he heard was her voice, calling out to him, and the last thing he felt was her arms, catching his falling body, the last thing he knew, he whispered to her an "I love you."

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Next on Konoha High: Chapter 7: Decisions_

"We can't stay together, it's not allowed," he said, not meeting her eyes. "We won't be seeing each other anymore, from now on, let's just forget these things, you're leaving, I'm staying, I can't stay with you, I can't be with you, I am a killer and you are the daughter of a prime minister. You have no future with me, so it's better for us to part, for us to take separate paths, for us to stop loving each other." Sasuke gather all the courage in him and looked at Sakura. "I can't love you anymore, goodbye forever, Sakura."

* * *

_A/N: Okay… last chapter is coming up after a week or two! I apologize for not being able to update earlier. I was really busy. _


	7. Decisions

_A/N: and so, the last and long chapter of Yakuza! Check out my newest fic "Cold" after you're done reading this!

* * *

_

**Yakuza**

"Sasuke-kun,"

He furrowed his eyebrows and slowly opened his eyes. Where was he? Was he dead? Was he in heaven? No, he can't be, it was too noisy, too hot, and his body was aching, more on his wrists as well as something seeming to be tightening around his neck.

"Sasuke!"

He shot his head up and turned to his left to see Sakura in the same state a he was although she looked worse. Sasuke noted her neck, there was a red mark on it and some dried blood. Now he remembered, Orochimaru bit her. Behind his back, he clenched his fists, whatever adrenaline he had earlier that made him break those chains was long gone.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worry evident in her voice. He didn't answer but his glare intensified as he realized that he failed to protect her, that he was defeated by Orochimaru, and worse of all, they were going to be hung in only a few minutes. Hung… so that was the rope around his neck; Sasuke scanned the area and saw a lot of Oto members surrounding the platform they were standing on, some cheering or yelling; probably a victory for getting one Sharingan member and the prime minister's daughter.

"Oto," Orochimaru's voice yelled as he stepped up to the stage in front of everyone. "We now have one of Sharingan's top members, Uchiha Sasuke, the son of their leader at that! Added bonus, Haruno Sakura, the prime minister's daughter, this just goes to show and prove everyone that we are the best!" Cheers and whistles were erupted from the crowd as Oto's leader raised a hand to quiet them down. "Before we have these two hung, I will be giving them an option," he turned to face the two and snickered. "This is your last chance little blossom, me or death?"

Sakura glared at him and didn't answer. Orochimaru twitched at this annoying girl and walked closer. "I repeat Haruno Sakura, me or death?" and he received another spat on the face and a very angry glare from the girl. He clenched his fists and was tempted to slap her but he had to calm down and so, turned to Sasuke, who didn't look up at him but just had his head hung low.

"Join us Sasuke, I can make you the leader of this gang, you no longer have to follow your dad when you join me, I will let you do whatever you please, you can kill all you want, love anyone you want, even go somewhere else with your loved one."

Tempting as it may sound; his instincts told him the bastard before him was lying. Raising his head to look at Orochimaru, the man gave a smirk, thinking that he had won over the Uchiha. Sasuke returned the smirk and kicked Oro's private part, making the man clutch onto it and groan in pain. "There is no way, even if this is the last Yakuza on earth, that I will join a scum like you, after what you did to my girl, I don't think I can believe you nor will I join your disgusting crew."

Orochimaru got angry and punched the boy on the jaw really hard, making his lip bleed as Sasuke spat out some blood. He didn't mind seeing the red substance nor did he mind being covered mostly by it, but one thing he hated about blood was how it tasted.

"Then die." The snake said and the platform the two teens were currently standing on was lowered, making them fall as the ropes around their necks tightened, killing them slowly and making them gasp for air and struggle to escape. They were going to die and they couldn't find any way to escape.

"This is the end of the line for the two of you, goodbye, and rot in hell." Snickered Orochimaru as the two tried so hard to wriggle free.

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Decisions**_

He was feeling his soul being drained from him by the angel of death, at the same time weakening when his struggling lessened. His eyelids felt heavy and his breaths were becoming shallow. Sakura was near to dying than he was and he just couldn't accept it, he can't believe that it was all going to end this easily.

Before any more thoughts were made, a whizzing sound of a shuriken was heard and next thing he knew, he landed on the ground with a hard thud, groaning at the pain. He gasped for air and breathed in and out, opening an eye to see how Sakura was doing. It made him panic when he saw her lying on the ground, unmoving. Straining to get his hands free from the ropes, he tugged, pulled and squirmed. It was really hard but a kunai was soon thrown before him on the ground and he looked up to see Naruto give a grin to him then took off to probably fight. He smirked and turned his back on the dagger, feeling for it and once he picked it up, he concentrated the sharp edge on the ropes until he was free from the bind. Quickly getting up to his feet, he went to Sakura and rolled her over so that he can take a good look at her face. He felt for her pulse and was startled how weak it was. Without thinking, he gently slapped her on the side of her face and shook her body, calling out her name. She didn't stir so he carried her and brought her lips to his, doing the CPR treatment. Kind of weird though, she didn't drown yet he was doing this.

Sakura moved a bit and he parted and stared at her as her eyelids fluttered open and green eyes met obsidian ones. Sasuke gave a sigh of relief and helped her up. "Come on, Naruto and the others are here, we have to get somewhere safe, especially since I don't have any weapons with me except for this kunai." Just as he said it, a kunai case landed on the ground they were standing on, followed by a semi-automatic gun and a sheathed katana where an Uchiha fan was attached to the end of the handle. Sasuke looked up and this time, saw Itachi raise a hand at him and left to fight. _"Maybe I should keep wishing…" _he thought and attached the kunai case around his right thigh, put on the strap of the katana around him and holstered the gun on his waist. "Let's go." And Sakura followed him as they carefully avoided Oto members. Right now, their main goal is to get out of here.

A few Oto members spotted them and quickly surrounded the two in a circle. Sasuke took the gun out and handed it to Sakura. "This is automatic; just pull on the trigger if someone comes near you, okay?" Sakura nodded hesitantly and took the weapon with shaking hands. Sasuke placed it on her palms and held onto her hands. "Listen, I know you're not the type who kills people but you have to, you can't let these guys live and get back at you." He whispered and Sakura gulped, giving a nod as he unsheathed his katana and blocked an attack that was meant for him. He ducked and swiped his feet on his opponent's and the guy fell down as Sasuke stabbed his sword on the man's heart. He pulled it back and swished the blade, letting the blood slide down from the smooth and shiny metal. He smirked as his eyes turned a blood red color, looking at every Oto member who stood their ground, staring at him, on how he killed one gang member so easily. He rested his katana on his shoulder, extended his left hand to the three men and motioned them with his hand to come and attack, his eyes daring them to.

* * *

Swords clashing and battle cries were the only things heard in the Oto territory. Gun shots and screams were added, sometimes even bombs were used. This was like a war, and in fact, it really was, a battle between two rival gangs, a fight to the death. Itachi threw many shuriken at the attackers, some on the head, some on the chest. He didn't care where, as long as it hits a vital point and kills them. Getting tired of throwing the small stars, he took out two hand guns from his holster and started shooting every Oto member his eyes set on. Next, Itachi looked around, searching for his brother and the girl, or any of his fellow gang members.

Naruto, Neji and Shikmaru had their backs towards each other, forming a small circle as a bigger one engulfed them, all composing of Oto men. "This just keeps getting better and better." Naruto commented and took three kunai on each hand, shooting it towards the men that were coming in for them. Neji used a couple of shuriken, followed by quick punches and kicks to the attackers while Shikamaru just shot each and every one of the enemy dead. "This is so troublesome…" he muttered and loaded his empty gun. "At least the Prime Minister and Fugaku-sama had made a truce and alliance." Neji said, cracking the neck of one of his victims. "Now to look for those two lovebirds..."

"No need to, Itachi is already doing the job." came an older man's voice. Their heads turned to see Kakashi fighting off the enemies and doing a really good job at that. "Besides, we've got to reduce the number of Oto, remember?" Naruto sighed and nodded, same goes for the other two as the four men of Sharingan continued to beat the crap out of their rival gang.

* * *

More and more kept coming but he only enjoyed it. Earlier, he was yearning for bloodshed and he got it, the only thing he desires now is Orochimaru's head and he can't seem to get what he wishes because the snake's dogs kept charging at him, if not, attempted to get to Sakura but no, he wouldn't allow it, he won't make the same mistake more than twice. _"She almost died, she almost got raped and I'm not going to let that happen again." _He thought and still had a sadistic smile on his lips. Again and again, he slashed his katana, slicing their bodies in half, slitting their throats, throwing a couple of kunai and shuriken on their bodies, weakening them, killing them slowly and making them wish they weren't born. He was known for those traits, once he kills, he really _kills_.

Sasuke was now covered with blood, lots of it, his hair was a mixture of black and red, just like his eyes, his face was tainted with blood and he still had the smirk of a killer, the look of a blood-thirsty murderer, he was definitely a top ranker in Sharingan. Only eighteen, he already kills like a professional, when he was twelve, he murdered a whole family, not feeling any emotion or whatsoever, right now, what he felt was unexplainable, he couldn't tell, the feeling of being able to kill so many once again was back, and he kept asking for more bodies to assassinate.

While he was enjoying this, one wasn't. Sakura was shaking and her eyes were wide, she didn't recognize Sasuke, it was like he turned into a completely different person, to someone who cared less about others, to someone who looked like the type who doesn't know how to love, to protect, to care or to say sweet and comforting words. This wasn't _her _Sasuke.

_"S-Sasuke..?" _she thought, eyes widened in disbelief.

Seconds passed and more bodies were sprawled on the floor, all bloodied and some sliced, some had missing limbs while some had their internal organs pulled out. Just at the sight of it made Sakura's stomach churn and she wanted so badly to throw up. She coughed and covered her nose and mouth, not wanting to smell the scent of dead corpses. She shut her eyes tight, hoping that everything she saw would disappear but the image of Sasuke murdering these guys mercilessly kept haunting her. Slowly, she raised her head and opened her eyes, watching as Sasuke had finally stopped killing and was only standing over the dead bodies. His eyes turned back to the normal onyx ones and he somehow looked… different… as if he wasn't a killer, as if he hasn't done anything. He had a blank look and his eyes were half-closed as some blood that spilled on him started to dry up and smear his face, dirtied his already dark clothes and added a hue of red on his hair. His katana was soaked in fresh blood and most of his kunai and shuriken were embedded on the dead bodies.

He heard a few sniffles and teardrops. Slowly, he turned his head to Sakura who was on her knees, crying silent tears while her eyes were glued onto the dead bodies. Sasuke raised his katana and brought it back down with force, getting rid of the blood and sheathed it back. He walked over to Sakura and knelt down on one knee in front of her. "Come on."

Sakura didn't say anything but just let him pull her up and walk off. She still clutched the gun, not knowing why she still held onto it. She didn't like killing, but she was already holding a deadly weapon. It ruined her persona as an innocent girl; it didn't suit her to be a killer.

As these thoughts clouded her mind, the boy who held her hand also had his own mind elsewhere and it was a no-no, especially when there's a battle going on. His instincts made him push Sakura down on the floor as he got tackled by a bigger guy. He groaned and tried to get up but only fell back again. His back and body hurts like hell. Flinching after messages of pain were sent to his brain, he opened one eye and saw that his attacker had an evil grin plastered on his face and had on brass knuckles on each of his fists, It had spikes in the end and Sasuke knew that those things are really a pain.

"I can't believe I managed to tackle the _infamous_ Uchiha Sasuke, looks like you're not so great after all." He taunted but the teen didn't seem provoked by it. A plan was forming in his mind as his eyes were affixed on the armed man. Sasuke grabbed onto something for support and slowly got up, ignoring the searing pain on his back. "You're so full of yourself, you ass." He answered back and the Oto member was aggravated. "Why you son of-"

_Bang!_

He got cut off when a bullet made its way to his heart and he fell forward, dead, not getting the chance to use the weapons he had. The 18-year old Uchiha blinked and turned to the shooter. His eyes widened to see Sakura standing across him, arms extended forward and clutching on his semi-automatic gun and she was panting, sweat was trickling down her face. Sasuke approached her and held her shaking arms, gently pulling them down and getting the gun away from her. She shuddered after seeing the man she killed, she didn't know what came over her and it hit her like a rock, she had just taken away a life.

"I…"

"Sakura,"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! He was going to- I just had to or he'll- I'm so-"

It was her turn to get cut off when Sasuke's index finger found its way to her lips and he looked at her with a calm gaze. "It's alright, it wasn't your fault," he said softly as she continued shaking. "There's always a first for everything and everyone, it's okay, you did it to prevent him from…" he trailed off, he didn't exactly know why she really did shoot. He could've killed the guy even in his current state.

"From hurting you…" she finished for him as her grip on his shirt tightened. "I… saw how Orochimaru punched you a while ago… how those two guys pulled you back when that snake touched me… it… hurts… here…" she said, placing a hand over her heart. "It hurts whenever I see you get hurt because of me…"

He was, to say in the least, touched at her words and feelings. He gave her a smile and wiped away her tears that were starting to fall. Sasuke knew it was hard for her to make a choice, to kill or not, it was always hard on the first try right? Even he, a killer, admits that his first kill was a tough one. "Sakura," he whispered and she looked up at him. "Thanks." He said and kissed her forehead. "Let's go, we have to get you out of here."

* * *

Itachi ran, killing every Oto member that was in his way as more followed him. He took out a few smoke bombs and threw it behind him, along with some kunai and Chinese stars, hearing his victims yell out in pain. He smirked, these guys were too easy to handle. Turning to the side, he stopped when he saw Orochimaru ready to launch a final attack on his dad. With adrenaline pumping in him, he ran with his katana poised to kill anyone.

"This is the end Uchiha Fugaku!" Orochimaru cried out at the man who couldn't move from the deep cuts and bruises he had, plus the fact that his knee was really bleeding badly, he was going to die, and he knew there was no escape. Closing his eyes to prepare for his fate, he apologized to his family in his thoughts for always telling them what to do and not considering their feelings.

Seconds passed and he heard a clashing of metal blades. His eyes opened wide to see his eldest son block the leader of Oto's attack, an angry look was on the weasel's face and his eyes turned red, the sharingan, the gift their clan has received from the heavens, an ability they got from their ancestors. "Don't you dare hurt any member of my family!" and Itachi, with all his might, pushed away Orochimaru. "Dad, leave this guy to me, you go and take a rest, I'm sure Sasuke can take care of himself and Sakura."

"_Itachi…" _he thought, looking at his son. It was of common knowledge that the father must always protect his family, but he placed in the Yakuza first before them, and here was his son, protecting him; he felt ashamed and guilty for everything he has done. "I'm sorry…" he whispered but Itachi caught it and smiled. "Don't apologize to me dad, I'm sure Sasuke deserves that more than I do."

"Enough talking, let's fight!" and Orochimaru charged at him with a sadistic smile. It freaked Itachi out but he still managed to keep a straight face and fought with the weirdo. From the looks of it, their fight was like a dance, each movement was executed perfectly and also well-timed, too bad that this dance would end up with one of them dead.

Blocking his attack, Itachi noticed how his opponent wasn't taking things too seriously and was only playing with him. Orochimaru gave the boy a forceful kick, making Sasuke's brother fall back from the impact and groaning at that. He clenched his fist and tried to get up but his body refused, it was tired and aching from fighting all day long and the sun was already setting.

The scenery was full of burning things, from small huts and trees to the corpses of both Sharingan and Oto members, some consisting of Ikichi's agents. It was a really painful sight to anyone who has a good heart, unfortunately, the guy standing before the two Uchihas didn't even have it, in fact, he appeared to have no heart at all. He raised his sword and was ready to pierce it through Itachi's chest, an evil grin on his face. "Die Uchiha Itachi!"

A kunai shot at one of Orochimaru's hands, making him drop the sword to the ground and glaring at the attacker. He saw Neji rush to him with punches and kicks at top speed as he continued to block them all. From behind, Naruto ran towards the two fighting males and had his shuriken thrown to the "zombie" Oto leader. With fast reflexes, Orochimaru dodge them all as Neji activated his own ability, Byaakugan, to deflect the weapons heading at him. A bullet shot at Orochimaru's arm and he angrily looked at the shooter, seeing the supposedly lazy-genius of the gang.

Fugaku was stunned. He called these four "traitors" and here they were, fighting and saving his and Itachi's life. _"I can't believe how loyal they truly are…" _he thought back to what he saw and heard in Sasuke's room, when Sakura said that she still loved his youngest son despite what he has done to her, and how his son didn't care about anything but her safety. _"I never thought that the day would come that Sasuke would actually love someone that deeply." _He forced himself to stand up but his injured knee wouldn't let him. Sighing, he gave in to the pain and only hoped for the better, he can't fight but he can provide back-up.

"_I can still use my arms and hands; that alone is enough to throw some weapons or shoot at the bastard before us." _He narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru and took a few shuriken from his pouch, throwing it towards the snake and hitting him on the shoulder. He smirked seeing how angry the bastard was.

"That's it, you're going to regret all of this!" he yelled and threw something in the air. It exploded and some of the Oto members saw it. One who had silver hair and tied back into a ponytail smirked and pushed his glasses up a bit. _"So he wants _those things_ to be released eh?" _and he wasted no time of heading inside the research building of their Yakuza.

"Hey guys, master Orochimaru's calling you." He said, pressing a button as a huge gate opened and a loud hissing sound was heard. Crawling out of the dark abyss was a 45-foot long snake, its yellow eyes glaring menacingly at the people before it. From behind it came out a big spider with big fangs and eight eyes as another creature emerged from the dark room. This time, it had dragon-like features, a cross between a lizard and a bird. Kabuto, the guy who released these three pointed to where Orochimaru was and ordered the three to go. Looks like Orochimaru's experiments were proven to be useful and obeyed his or Kabuto's commands.

* * *

"Sasuke,"

He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Sakura with a raised eyebrow. They were currently hiding from their opponents and tending to his wounds. Sakura was busy bandaging his head while he was supposed to be treating his left hand but when she called him, he had to stop. "What is it?"

"What are those things..?"

Sasuke turned to where her gaze was affixed and his eyes widened upon seeing a huge snake, spider and a lizard-bird heading east. Last he heard from some of the people battling was that his father and Orochimaru were having a showdown somewhere over there. _"Oh shit!" _he cursed and got up, startling Sakura. "My dad is there, and I'm guessing that my brother and friends are too." He finished wrapping the bandage on his left hand and clutched his katana. "I think that he's losing, otherwise, he wouldn't be calling out his experiments." And they both ran towards where the beasts were heading.

* * *

"Naruto, look out!" Neji yelled as a snake was about to swallow the blonde boy when Shikamaru pushed him out of the way at the right time. The Hyuuga was blocking the spider's attacks, its legs kept coming at him and trying to pin him on the ground, at the same time, spitting out sticky web to trap his prey. _"Damn, this thing is a pain in the ass!" _Just as he said it, he fell back down for tripping on a rock and he grumbled, cursing at the thing and how fate was so cruel to him. He felt something sticky on his hands that he looked down and cursed a very bad word. He was trapped in the spider's web.

The snake kept coming at Naruto and Shikamaru as both tried shooting and throwing daggers at it but it seemed to have a really thick skin that the sharp edges weren't shot hard nor stabbed deep enough to harm the snake. It slithered its way to the two who were unaware that it was slowly circling around them, when they realized too late, the snake curled and bound them together in a vicious grip, cutting their air supply out.

Itachi saw the danger they were in and tried to get over there when a scaly tail swished him backwards. He grunted and sat up, eyes widening to see the lizard with the wings of a bird. _"What the hell is that snake doing in his bio lab?" _he thought, seeing the cross-breed of a reptile and aves. Its claws were about to get him when he rolled over to his right side, evading the deadly grip. He saw how the ground he was earlier lying on was crushed into pieces. _"Holy shit… that could've been me…" _and his attention turned back to the roaring and cawing thing, flapping its wings hard as if trying to blow him away. He stood his ground and blocked his eyes from the strong breeze, preventing any dirt to enter his eyes. Itachi soon felt that he was flying and when he opened his eyes, he realized that he was up in the air, carried by the hideous thing and was still flying higher until it stopped. Itachi knew that this wasn't good, not good at all and why was that? The thing's hold on him loosened and he was falling head first down to the earth at a really fast pace.

"Itachi!" Fugaku yelled, seeing his son falling. He was about to stand up and break the boy's fall but Orochimaru blocked his way and punched him back on the ground. "Game over, Fugaku."

"You're forgetting one more Oro-bastard!"

Orochimaru looked up to be met by a forceful punch on the face. He felt his nose gush out blood as he staggered backwards, holding onto his bleeding _snout_. "Uchiha… Sasuke…" he said, glaring menacingly at the teen. Sakura ran to Fugaku's side and checked his wounds, looking for the most fatal one as she took out some bandages. "Sasuke, we don't have enough bandages for everyone." Sakura informed, looking at the teen who stood before her and Fugaku. "Just improvise Sakura, you're an aspiring doctor, use your resources." He said and rushed forward, passing by Orochimaru as he slid down and caught his brother in time. "Damn, you're heavy!" he said, grunting when Itachi had landed on him. "Uh… whatever… thanks…" the older Uchiha managed to say as both stood up and faced Orochimaru. "I'll take care of this guy bro, I think you want to have your vengeance on that… flying lizard…" Sasuke muttered. Itachi nodded and looked up at the thing that was about to attack him. "Got it." and they both separated ways, one heading forward as the other backward.

Neji was sweating like hell when the spider's fangs was nearing his head until a kunai was shot and it hit one of the spider's eyes as it growled in a high-pitch shriek. Neji found Kakashi cutting loose the sticky web and helping him up. "Sorry for being late, had trouble getting that Kabuto guy off my back." He said. Neji gave a nod and looked at the silver-haired man who had scratches here and there but over-all, still good as new. "He was a really good fighter but I'm better." He boasted as both readied themselves for another attack from the spider. "Hn, enough boasting, let's kill this thing." Neji said and they both rushed head on at the now seven-eyed spider that shot strings of webs at them and trying so hard to stomp them.

"Crap… I… can't…breathe…" Naruto gasped and tried to squirm but the snake just tightened its grip on him and Shikamaru. Just when they thought they were dead, the snake's bind on them loosened as it cried out in pain. They shot their heads to the right to see Mikoto stabbing the snake continuously with a katana. "Naruto, Shikamaru, get out, now!" and the two quickly kept their distance to the snake, rushing towards the female Uchiha. The three took a few steps back and watched the snake glare at them with its piercing yellow eyes. "Snakes are fast, but their usual disadvantage is not thinking which prey it should go after. We can confuse it and maybe even tangle it up." Mikoto suggested and the other two nodded as the three scattered and confused the snake who tried snapping its mouth at any of them.

From the looks of things, he was at a total disadvantage because he was fighting against a flying lizard and he was having a hard time to dodge and evade the speed this thing was giving. Its razor sharp teeth was about to cut through skin when multiple shuriken were thrown towards the half-lizard, half-bird. Itachi turned to his left and saw his best friend over there with a smirk. "Man, you're really hopeless without me." Itachi laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Cut it out and help me defeat this thing Shisui."

Everyone was fighting and having back-up. Fugakau was more than relieved for that. Kakashi came to save Neji, his wife arrived in the nick of time to save Naruto and Shikamaru, Shisui managed to save Itachi and Sasuke was able to catch Itachi and prevent him from breaking his head and Sakura… she quickly went to him to treat his wounds, after all what he's done. He eyed her as she expertly bandaged his cuts and bruises, treating each and every one of his injuries, double-checking if she wrapped the dressing too tight or loose. In his eyes, she wouldn't have a problem in becoming a fine doctor.

"_There, I hope I didn't miss any of his injuries." _Sakura thought, knotting the one on his arm. She wiped a sweat off of her forehead as a sigh escaped her lips. She turned to Sasuke's direction to see his wounds begin to bleed again as he panted and continued fighting with Orochimaru. She shuddered upon seeing the snake man's grin, it freaked her out and she feared him so much. She could still feel his tongue on her neck and how he bit her, sucking onto her skin. It wasn't as gentle as Sasuke's, and she definitely felt like she betrayed him when she wasn't able to fight back at the bastard. _"And he had to see it too… he had to hear me scream…"_ she shut her eyes and clenched her fists, feeling so bad of what has happened.

"You know, her scream really turns me on." Orochimaru started and Sasuke shook and glared at Orochimaru. He knew who he was talking about and he didn't like it one bit. "Shut up." He said and charged at Oto's leader once again, their katana clashing as Orochimaru snickered. "I really like the sweetness of her skin, you have tasted it right, and I think you made her scream in pleasure as well,"

"Shut the fuck up!" The teen yelled and kept on attacking with anger, not knowing that he was slowly falling for Oro's trap. "I can make her scream louder you know, you heard her Sasuke, you heard how she cried out." and his grin broaden when Sasuke lost his self-control and just continued charging at him, blinded by anger and hate.

"Sasuke!" Fugaku yelled but was unheard by the teen. "Uchiha Sasuke, don't let your emotions get the best of you!" he continued but again, was ignored. "Sasuke!" Sakura snapped back to reality and looked at the fight between Sasuke and Orochimaru. She was shocked to see how he just kept attacking without thinking, not minding the slashes Orochimaru managed to give him. If this keeps up, he could die without knowing it. As if her body had a mind of its own, she got up and sprinted towards their fight, with Fugakau trying to stop her but failed miserably. She just ran and ran, her heart racing, Sasuke needed to snap out of his anger and she might as well help him.

"Sasuke, stop it!" she yelled and tackled the teen to the ground, surprising almost everyone that was present there, that including the beasts that Orochimaru created. Sasuke blinked and stared at green eyes full of tears. He was lying on his back while she was on top of him; her face only inches apart from his and her tears were continuously dripping onto his face. His sharingan eyes turned back to onyx ones as he stared back at her. "Stop letting your emotions blind you… can't you tell how he's slowly killing you both inside and out? Can't you see how you're getting a lot of cuts from him? You're making me worry again! You're falling for his trap Sasuke, and you don't even realize it! What am I going to do if you suddenly die? Do you think I would be sane to not kill myself?"

He half-closed his eyes and shut them when he suddenly felt pain from the gashes he got. Sasuke ignored the sting and opened his eyes at her, she was still crying silently. "I'm sorry…" he murmured but he suddenly pushed her away and covered her from one of Orochimaru's attacks. He used his left arm to block the two kunai thrown at her and he flinched from the pain as more blood soaked through his black coat. "Shit…" he cursed and got up, pulling the two daggers off of his skin as more blood splattered on the ground. He held onto his bleeding arm and activated his sharingan once again. "Sakura, whatever happens, just remember this," he lowered his head to hide his eyes from her and he smiled. "I love you." And right as the words left his mouth; he gripped his katana and attacked the Oto leader.

"As I was saying before she interrupted," Orochimaru spoke, dodging an attack. "Her soft and supple skin can really be so addicting." Sasuke smirked and elbowed him. "No need to tell me things I know." He retorted and caught how Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly. "Too bad you can't have more, she's _mine_."

Itachi smirked at this and evaded the flying lizard's attack as Shisui jumped onto its back and stabbed it there then hopped off of it as the lizard-bird cawed and growled in agony. Itachi, seeing an opening took out a grenade from his pocket and bit onto the clip of it, pulling it away and throwing the thing inside the lizard's mouth and it swallowed it as he yelled to the others to take cover.

The lizard exploded and blood rained on them. Sasuke, still being near Sakura, took off his coat and covered the two of them with it. Naruto, Shikamaru and Mikoto ran underneath the snake's raised head to avoid getting too dirty and Neji and Kakashi ducked under the giant spider. Shisui, Itachi, Fugaku and Orochimaru weren't so lucky though and just got covered in blood and a few ligaments from the lizard-bird. "Score!" chorused Shisui and Itachi, doing a high-five.

Now that the flying lizard is gone, all they have to worry about now are the snake, spider and Orochimaru. Sasuke discarded his coat that was covered by small bits of the insides of the creature and its blood. He sighed, _"I've still got two more of those anyway…" _he thought and turned to Orochimaru. "I'm going to have your head after this fight." Sasuke said and sheathed his katana, getting into another fighting stance.

"Eat this you big ass snake!" Naruto cried and threw three kunai and three shuriken at the snake's snout. It shook its head a couple of times to get rid of the slight pain it felt from the sharp points of the weapons. Shikamaru loaded his guns and kept shooting at the snake's head, some missing, some hitting as a few blood trickled down from the reptile's body. Mikoto withdrew her katana and got out her rifle, made a good distance between her and the snake and started shooting.

The snake's eyes narrowed slightly and it began trashing about, angry by what the three were doing to it. Itachi went to them for help while Shisui ran towards Neji and Kakashi. "Maybe the grenade helps." He suggested, ready to pull the clip of one grenade until the three protested, saying they didn't want another round of raining blood and internal organs. "Fine…" the boy mumbled and looked around, he needed something big to kill something huge. _"Damn… I wish I brought a rocket launcher…" _he thought and tried to think up of a plan. Taking a set of kunai out, he began to concentrate his aim at the snake's eyes and head, it could be the vital parts for one so huge; he took his time to find the right moment and threw six kunai at the snake's head. Two stabbed its left eye while the remaining four on its left face. It cried out and hissed, showing its tongue and hiding it again alternately. _"Crap, I forgot… snakes can use their tongue to smell…" _he dug inside his pockets and felt a thin rectangular paper; he smirked when an idea started forming in his head.

"Naruto, use the tags!" he yelled. The blonde stopped and turned to Itachi and to the snake and nodded. "Alright, let's go!" he said and took out six yellow tags and attached them to six kunai. Aiming for the snake's head, he threw it at the right time and when the daggers pierced through its thick skin, the tags exploded and caused the snake to weaken as it slowly lowered its head on the ground. Mikoto took her shotgun and aimed at the very head of the snake and with a pull of a trigger; the bullet came out and went in the snake's head, killing it in an instant. "Now we've only got two ugly beasts to go." Shikamaru muttered, turning to Orochimaru and the spider.

"A grenade won't work since its mouth is too small, tags will only hurt it but it won't kill the thing." Shisui said, observing the spider. Neji looked at the web string and took out a kunai, inserted one end of the web inside the hole of the kunai's end and knotted it. _"Let's see how strong this web really is…" _he thought and ran at top speed underneath the spider, going in and out of the spider's legs, tangling the web around the big, black creature. He smirked and pulled on the string, binding the spider's legs together as if getting it ready for a big roast. Kakashi smiled at the genius idea and got his own sword, jumped up in the air and stabbed the spider's head. It gave one last shriek until it finally lost its life.

"Now, it's only Oro-bastard that's left." Kakashi said, turning to Sasuke and Orochimaru's fight. Itachi stepped forward and stopped the group from going nearer. "Don't interfere, this is his fight." He said and the gang nodded in understanding. _"Just don't lose your head Sasuke, literally…" _

They were the only ones left fighting, and not one of them is showing signs of giving up. Both were panting and out of breath, it was hard to finish this soon since neither planned on giving up. "Looks like you're not so great after all." Orochimaru began, straightening himself up as he gave a sinister smile at Sasuke. "I heard from my spies that you can kill anyone in just a matter of seconds, and how you managed to defeat Haruno Ikichi's elite agents within a minute, what's taking you so long to kill me if you're that great as other people say?" he snickered and Sasuke didn't even seem fazed about his talk. "You're going soft, maybe I'll need to trigger your killing mode." He said and in a blink of an eye, he disappeared.

"_What the hell?" _he thought and looked around. "Behind you…" Sasuke spun around and his eyes widened upon seeing Orochimaru with his dad. He had his sword near Fugaku's throat and was threatening to slit it if he were to make a move. "Maybe if I kill the people whom you love and care for will I then face the _real _Uchiha Sasuke."

"Keep my dad out of this you snake!" he yelled and attempted to run towards him when Orochimaru made a cut on Fugaku's neck. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and panicked inside his mind. "Drop your weapon Sasuke."

"No, don't do it, it's a trap!" Fugaku said but Orochimaru deepened the cut. Sasuke exhaled and dropped his katana. A smirk appeared on Orochimaru's lips. "You've really gone soft and so foolish as well." Again, Orochiamru appeared in front of him and gave the boy a punch on the face.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried and stood up, ready to run to him but Itachi held her down, shaking his head. "You'll only make it hard for him if you interfere." Sakura slowly turned her head to Sasuke as he got hit by Orochimaru continuously, failing to block everything. Orochimaru snickered inwardly and backed away from the beaten up teen. _"I finally found your weakness."_

Panting and grunting, he sat up from his lying position and stared at Orochimaru. Half his face was covered in blood and the other half had a few bruises. His whole left arm was bleeding badly and his right was closely imitating the other injured arm. His bandaged forehead was getting soaked by blood; all in all, you could say that the Uchiha took a bath in blood, his own blood.

"You're losing your touch Sasuke…" Orochimaru provoked and turned to Sakura who froze. Itachi, sensing this, took a side step to cover Sakura and glared at the snake with a "don't-you-dare" look. He snickered and dashed to where the two were. Itachi readied for a fighting stance and got engaged in a hand-to-hand combat against the snake. "Fast, but not fast enough." And just when Itachi blinked, Orochimaru was already behind him and he kicked his back hard, making him cough out blood. "How about your brother," Orochimaru said, looking at Sasuke who looked at him with wide-eyes. Oto's leader smirked and stepped on Itachi's back repeatedly, each stomp getting harder and harder as the older Uchiha suppressed his cry of pain. Sasuke could clearly see how it hurt Itachi just from the look on his brother's face.

"Stop it…" he whispered, shaking.

"Or maybe, your mother," Orochimaru glanced at Mikoto and looked as if he teleported immediately beside her. Before the female Uchiha could react, she already found herself lifted off of the ground and being choked by Orochimaru who looked at Sasuke with a smirk. The younger Uchiha shook even more and shut his eyes upon seeing his mother gasp and struggle to get off of Oro's grip. Seeing how Sasuke was shaking terribly, Orochimaru knew that he was about to snap, if not, break down. His yellow eyes eyed the three friends of Sasuke and he dropped Mikoto on the ground who took in a great amount of air. "Perhaps your three friends can go to hell now." He added and threw a lot of kunai repeatedly to the three who tried to evade and block, failing to notice that it only served as a distraction. Orochimaru snickered and took out his katana once again, slashing on the three's bodies, making them cry out in pain.

"Stop it…" he continued mumbling. His voice was shaky and it went noticed by Orochimaru. Shisui and Kakashi, who had enough of this armed themselves with daggers and gave out a battle cry, rushing head on to the zombie-like human. Orochimaru dodged Shisui's tackle attack and pulled his arm to the back, almost breaking it as he yelped while Kakashi kept kicking and punching. Orochimaru let go of Shisui and made him tend to his aching arm. "I know, your sensei is also close to you, maybe if I get rid of him, you can finally put up a good show." He quickly shot his hand at Kakashi's neck and choked him. The silver-haired man tried to break free but as he struggled, the tighter Oro's grip got; later on, he got tired of seeing the lack of change from Sasuke's reaction. The teen just sat there, head lowered as he continued shaking and murmuring, telling him to stop. _"I was saving the best for last anyway…" _Oro snickered inwardly and threw Kakashi towards a tree trunk then walked over to Sasuke, stopping a good five feet away from the teen.

"Still sitting there?" he asked. "Kneel down before me and say you surrender and I won't kill them, but, in return, you must join me in my yakuza."

Sasuke clenched his fists. Whatever choice he'll take, it was still in Orochimaru's favor. If he gave up, Oro could be lying about sparring his friends' and family's lives, if he didn't, then he'll kill them all in front of him. It was a lose-lose situation for Uchiha Sasuke. _"What should I do?" _

"Can't decide yet? Then I'll help you." Orochimaru said and turned to Sakura. "There's still one more person whom I haven't _damaged _enough, in fact, I think that _she _can trigger your sadistic and killing side." He started to walk towards Sakura as Sasuke realized who Orochimaru was talking about. He slowly got up and staggered a bit, trying hard to keep his balance as he raised his head at the snake man. "Stop it." He demanded and Oro did stop, turning his head to him. "Are you ordering me?"

"Touch her one more time," Sasuke said and glared at Orochimaru with blood-red eyes. "And I swear… I'll kill you… slowly and painfully…" it got the older man to laugh at him. "You're bluffing, you can barely move, you can't even get a cut on me, what makes you think I'll be afraid of an empty threat like what you gave?" and he neared the girl again who stood there, rooted to the spot. She was shaking in fear, her mind screamed at her, telling her to run but her body won't move. "You said she was yours, but she hasn't been claimed, not yet at least, maybe I can change that." Orochimaru grabbed her hand and she flinched, pulling it back but failed to get it.

"You fucking asshole!"

Orochimaru was startled when a really hard kick was landed on his stomach. He flew backwards and coughed out a lot of blood. He hadn't sense Sasuke near and attack him, he just heard the boy curse him and that's it, he didn't even see him there. _"H-how..?" _

"I told you not to touch her!" he yelled and with great agility, had Orochimaru blocking his quick punches. Sasuke kneed the guy on the gut and punched his face again. He didn't stop to give Orochimaru a time to rest and recover but just kept attacking. The tables have turned and he was in control, if the bastard wanted so much to see his killer side, then he'll show him. "Weaknesses," Sasuke spoke and took out a gun, clicking it and aiming it at Orochimaru. "You may have discovered my weakness, but you don't have the knowledge to know how I can turn it into my strength." He pulled the trigger twice, shooting two of Orochimaru's knees. "That is to prevent you from getting up and escaping." Again, he shot his right hand. "To stop you from hurting or killing." Next was his left. "To make sure you can't use any of your two hands." He loaded another clip for his gun and aimed it at his ears. "That is to make sure you don't hear yourself scream as I pull out your internal organs while you're still breathing and very much alive to feel pain." He took his katana and turned to Itachi who got to his feet. "Cover her." He said and Itachi nodded, taking Sakura and pulling the girl to a hug, making sure her eyes wouldn't see what Sasuke was about to do. He also placed to of his hands on her ears to prevent her from hearing the agonizing scream that was to be made by Oro. "You don't want to see or hear this..," he whispered and Sakura closed her eyes, burying her face onto Itachi's shirt as she tried to not flinch at the screeches of Oto's leader.

"Damn it! You son of a bitch! Damn you!" Orochimaru yelled, cursing as Sasuke made a cut on his chest up to his stomach as if dissecting him. He did it really slowly and had his face remain stoic, not bothered by the blood or ear-splitting scream. Setting aside the katana, he dipped his right hand into the cut and dug out Oro's internals, his intestines was pulled out, still connected to the body, next were his lungs, stomach, kidneys and even the pancreas. The smell was causing some of the group a headache and even wanted to puke but the assassin kept on pulling some more. He felt something moving and knew it was the heart so he pulled it out slowly, bringing it up to Oro's face. "And this is to kill you, to finally wipe you off the face of the earth, go and rot in hell Orochimaru." And he crushed the bastard's heart, ending his life. It was a slow and painful torture but a fast kill, he was an expert at those, he tortures before he makes a quick kill, that's why many choose to fight him in his calmer side then his _real _killer side.

"He's… dead…" Naruto whispered and recovered from the shock. It was his first time to see Sasuke do something so mercilessly that it made him think if that was really his best friend over there. "I can't blame him, Oro-bastard did torture all of us and triggered Sasuke's inner-self. Sometimes, I think he's more of a Gemini than a Leo, I mean, he has these mood swings or different personalities." Shikamaru said, not seeming shocked by the whole scene.

Itachi pulled away from Sakura and told her to not look and just stand still. He walked over to his little brother who stood and continued looking at the copse. _"You're finally dead…" _he thought and looked up when a hand rested on his shoulder. "Better get cleaned up before his blood infects you."

"It won't." Sasuke answered back and looked up at the sky as it started to get darker and rain suddenly pour down on them. "Because it will just be washed off with water, no matter how many times I kill and get my hands soaked in blood, I can always wash them off."

"Yeah, you're right." and both brothers looked up at the sky, letting the heavy rain continue to wash away the blood that stained them as it put out the fire that started earlier, as it rinsed the blood-soaked ground and cleansing it, purifying it, turning it back to the way it should be, making it as good as new.

* * *

He was standing outside the Haruno estate's front yard, wearing his Yakuza clothes, clean from blood, a pure and all-black attire. His right hand gripped onto the strap of his backpack and his left hand that was wrapped in a bandage rested on his side. His hair was a bit messy due to the bandage around his head and most of his bruises were gone. All in all, he still looked like he only had an accident instead of a deadly fight.

It was time for him to go back to Sharingan because Sakura and her dad will be leaving for a business trip to another country in a week and won't be coming back for years. Ikichi had asked him to come but he declined the offer. Sakura tried to get him to accept it but he didn't.

"You're really not coming with us..?" she asked, not meeting his eyes that gazed down at her. She fought back the urge to cry and looked up at him. "Dad already forgives you, your dad doesn't disapprove of us anymore, you finally got rid of your rival Yakuza, you have a chance to escape from the life you have, come with us, come with me…" she pleaded, holding back her tears.

"I can't." he answered, closing his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Even if my dad no longer holds a grudge against your dad, even if he already gave up his goal of overthrowing the government, we still can't be together. I'm a wanted killer Sakura, I take lives and you aspire to save them. We're too different, we're from two different worlds, two worlds that cannot meet nor can they ever be together, it's not the right thing."

"I don't care; you mean so much to me! Can't you understand that? I've never loved anyone as much as I have loved you and I still do! I don't care if you kill; I still accept who you are." She couldn't take it anymore as she let her tears fall, she was shaking and he opened his eyes, lifting his hand to wipe away her tears. "Sakura,"

The said teen looked up at him, refusing to let him leave her. "Sasuke, please…" he shook his head, taking his hand back to his side.

"We can't stay together, it's not allowed," he said, not meeting her eyes. "We won't be seeing each other anymore, from now on, let's just forget these things, you're leaving, I'm staying, I can't stay with you, I can't be with you, I am a killer and you are the daughter of a prime minister. You have no future with me, so it's better for us to part, for us to take separate paths, for us to stop loving each other." Sasuke gather all the courage in him and looked at Sakura. "I can't love you anymore, goodbye forever, Sakura."

"No way…" she said as he turned around to leave. Sakura quickly ran to him and hugged him from behind, not wanting to let go. "You're lying…"

"I'm not, I mean it Sakura, I can't stay with you, it'll only cause you danger…" he took a step forward but couldn't really move, her embrace was too tight and she was shaking. "Let me go," he whispered. "I have to leave…" her arms loosened and he walked away, not looking back, fearing that he might change his mind if he did. He nearly turned back when he heard her whisper something he will always remember, something that will keep replaying in his mind.

"_I love you."_

And he never did open his mouth to return it.

* * *

The day when Sakura and her dad was about to leave came and Sasuke was outide the Uchiha estate, seated on the grass and under a tall tree. He was leaning against the bark of the tree's trunk and had his eyes closed, feeling the cool breeze blow against his face. He slowly opened his eyes and took out his phone, staring at the screensaver picture of Sakura (see chapter 4).

"Why are you still here?"

He looked up when a figure loomed over him. Itachi had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised at his little brother. "Get up and get going, your bags are packed."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, pocketing his phone and got up from his position earlier. He turned his back to Itachi and started walking back inside.

"Dad already got you a ticket, same plane and first class as well; just get over there, fast."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to Itachi. "I already made a decision."

"True, but are you sure it's what you really want?" he asked and went ahead inside the house. He looked back at his brother and smirked. "I suggest you use your bike, and I'm going to miss you as well when you leave."

Sasuke lowered his head a bit, contemplating about a few things bfore sighing and looking up at the clear blue sky. He was given a freedom to choose, his dad isn't keeping him locked up in the Yakuza anymore, he might as well grasp this chance and pick the right choice, after all, opportunities like these should never be ignored.

* * *

"Got everything ready?" Ikichi asked his daughter who looked out of the window and gave a nod. "You're still thinking about him, aren't you?"

She didn't answer but only looked down. Ikichi gave a sad smile to his daughter and patted her head. "I'll be up front if you need anything." He said, walking to the pilot's room to ask what time the plane would take off. The pilot said that they were just waiting for one more passenger and then they can finally leave. He nodded and turned around, stopping when he saw a very familiar black and blue bike. He smiled and turned to the doorway of the plane, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "You never cease to amaze me," he said, grinning. "She's waiting." He added, using his head to gesture to where his daughter sat. "And next time, don't be late."

"Hn," he answered. "I forgot that our deal was that I'll protect her until I die."

"Right you are," he said, nodding his head. "Now, go do your job."

He gave a nod and walked towards where Sakura was, stopping in front of her as she looked up slowly, surprised to see the last person she expected to show up. "S-Sasuke-kun..?"

"Hey Sakura," he greeted with a small smile. "I'm not here to see you off, nor am I here because of my job as your bodyguard and yes, I still am until I die, that was my contract with your dad the day he hired me. Even if I didn't realize that, I would've still gotten on this plane to say the words I never really managed to say the day I left you crying." He offered her a hand and she took it, letting him pull her up as he held onto bother of her hands. "You said you love me, and I do believe you do, so now it's my turn to say I love you too."

She was at a loss for words and just started to let tears of joy fall. A smile made its way to her lips and without thinking or minding that some people were watching them, amused, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up, giving him a kiss. He closed his eyes and returned it, wrapping his arms around her waist as a round of applause and whistles, as well as cheers erupted inside the plane. They parted and laughed a bit, slightly embarrassed by all the attention they were receiving.

Ikichi watched them, smiling at the couple as they held onto each other. The truth about his wife's death was not because Itachi had killed her on purpose but because she grew close to the boy to call him as a son that she blocked an attack from an Oto member who tried to kill Itachi. Sharingan only exposed that it was he who killed her to keep their mission in tact. Never the less, he forgave the Uchiha's yakuza, he did owe them for keeping his daughter safe, especially to the Uchiha that his only daughter loves.

The captain of the plane spoke and told them they were about to take off so all sat down and buckled up, putting on their seat belts. Later on, the plane began moving, slowly at first before it went at top speed and finally, it took off in the air. The pilot spoke again, saying that it was okay to remove their seatbelts once more.

"What made you come back here, really?" she asked, facing him. He smirked. "The fact that I was going to miss making out with you was so tempting that I had to get over here." He teased and she giggled. "No, really Sasuke, what made you get on this plane?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he muttered. "It's because I don't like anyone touching _my _Sakura again."

"In simpler words, you love me." She translated and he nodded, looking around then turned to her with a sly look. "You know, I'm gonna get bored during this flight, aren't you?" she turned to him and giggled, knowing what he meant. "Come on." She whispered and they both got up, rushing to the bathroom and locking it as they both entered. Sakura couldn't have asked for anything else then another one of his bad boy-ness showing as he once again claimed her lips and letting their tongues meet again.

"_Thank goodness for having a Yakuza member as my bodyguard/boyfriend." _She thought before her mind went blank and both their worlds were once again full of bliss.

_**The End

* * *

**_

_A/N: Lame ending… well, that's it, fourteen pages. Thanks for reading everyone! My next priority would be "Cold"! Please read it if you haven't yet!_


End file.
